MS Gundam SEED: Endless Conflict
by Dan Derian
Summary: World of Cosmic Era again plunges into war, but this time, it's catastrophic. Me 1st fic. Mostly KiraLacus, I think.
1. Peace

Disclaimer: I would love to own Gundam Seed and all of the other Gundam series but I do not so I can't extort money.  
  
###############################################  
  
Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict  
  
Peace  
  
################################################  
  
By the end of the war between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, Naturals and Coordinators had accepted each others' existence, awakened by the number of deaths and destruction caused by the War, during which one side would not accept the other's view of justice and vice versa.  
  
Cosmic Era 0073, 2 years after the end of the battle.  
  
A blue haired young man arrived on Onogoro Island, United Emirates of ORB. After passing through the inspection, he drove to Morgenrete Headquarters and then waited in a meeting room, staring out the beautiful garden after telling the lady clerk that he would like to me her president. The door slides open and "Athrun!" called a girl voice to Athrun Zala, the eighteen year old young man. Athrun turned around and reacted in surprise as a blonde-haired girl in a pink tank top and jeans threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Cag, Cagall....Umpt...." the shocked Athrun said but interrupted as the girl closed his lips with hers and drifted into a passionate kiss. Athrun's hands reached to her back and drew her body closer to his. As soon as air is becoming an issue, they broke off.  
  
"What's with the sudden aggression, Cagalli?" asked Athrun with a grin and still holding her. Blushing, Cagalli retorted, "It's all your fault! You have not been visiting me for months because of YOUR ambassador work". They kissed again, this time involving tongues.  
  
After they broke off, Athrun asked, "How are you maintaining this Republic all by yourself? 17 years of age at that."  
  
"Okay, I think. What about you? Having to travel here and there as a PLANT- Earth ambassador?" asked Cagalli.  
  
"Hardly able to even laundry my clothes", sighed Athrun while showing his nice-looking red robe with black stripes to the side of the stomach area , and a few black patches, which is dust, around the lower parts. Cagalli sweatdropped.  
  
"Are you going to stay over tonight, I missed you." asked Cagalli nervously with a really noticeable blush while resting her head on Athrun's chest since he is taller than her. An evil grin formed on Athrun's face as he pulled her into another kiss.  
  
"Of course, babe." mumbled Athrun on her lips. "I love you." said both of them in unison which sprung up surprised expressions on their faces. They resumed kissing as Athrun got Cagalli's legs to his waist and carried her to her living area of Morgenrete office without breaking the kiss....  
  
#################################################  
  
"Where will it be, Miss Clyne?" asked a neatly dressed mid-aged chauffeur from his driver's seat. "KH Institute please, James." replied Lacus Clyne, an eighteen year old famous singer.  
  
"You don't need to drive me around everyday, James", she continued. "Oh but I insist because Mr. Hibiki hired me to do that and it's an honor to be your chauffeur. My daughter is your fan." said James. "Thank you", replied Lacus. "Kira....", she murmured. "How's the concert?" asked James. "Fine. I just tired. That's all." replied Lacus.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached a huge complex of building with a huge driveway (A/N: Okay, everything in this area is Huge!) and a stone-craved sign which says"International KH Institute of Technology and Research Center" (A/N: In case some of you did not notice, KH stands for Kira Hibiki. Wow! Kira(?) founded an entire Institute?) .The car stopped at the lobby driveway and James opened the rear door to let her out.  
  
"Tomorrow morning then, James" said Lacus. "You are staying overnight here, Ms. Lacus?" asked James. "Umm, yes." answered Lacus as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I see. Have a good time!" said James, suppressing a laugh.  
  
As soon as the clerk in the information booth saw Lacus approaching her, she looked surprised and at the same time jealous as she had a crush for Kira but knew that she could not beat Lacus. "I would like to meet Kira, please" said Lacus with her usual courteous manner of speaking.  
  
"Prof. Hibiki is in his private testing area, area X10A" replied the clerk. After thanking her, Lacus proceeded to the area she is familiar of since Kira's living area is the area next to it, X09A. She remembered the time about a year ago when Kira asked her to live with him but she declined since she is not ready yet. Every time she visits Kira, events that happened in the past, such as that, seemed to flash through her mind again.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
About a week after the end of War, the whole member of Archangel, Eternal, and Kusanagi were specially requested by both ZAFT and Earth Alliance commissions to patrol through the space to help in the preparation of the high order peace convention. At first, Kira was very reluctant to get involved as he had started to feel comfortable staying at Markio's, but was nevertheless persuaded by his friends.  
  
"I would like to go to Mendel colony at L4 again." stated Kira to everyone in the bridge of Eternal. (A/N: remember the colony that Archangel and co. took refuge at and where Kira and Fllaga meet Klueze? Kira then learned about him being the experimental child of Dr. Hibiki.) "Alone", he added.  
  
"What do you want to do back there?" asked Andrew Waltfeld, captain of Eternal. "I've thought about what he said for sometime, I need to find the truth of my existence" replied Kira determinedly. Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Waltfeld, Murrue, Dearka, Milliaria and Ssigh knew that Kira in this state of mind can't be refused.  
  
"You can use Duel if you want" said Yzak as he exited the bridge, apparently uninterested in the conversation. Duel is the only operable MS since the others are either terribly damaged (Freedom) or destroyed (Justice) and Strike Rogue is borrowed by PLANT to help in maintenance.  
  
"Thank you." Kira said before the sliding door closed. "See you later then", said Kira as he floated towards the exit. The others watched silently as he disappeared behind the sliding door.  
  
"So with him." said Waltfeld to Lacus.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go. He needs you by his side at these times." said Athrun as he remembered the talk he had with Kira at the beach. The others nodded at her in agreement.  
  
Lacus followed him to the changing room. Kira's mind was so preoccupied that he did not notice Lacus coming in. Lacus blushed as she saw him change into his usual blue pilot attire and even worse, feel weak in the knees when Kira noticed her and gave his heart-melting smile, even though his eyes seemed to be filled with uncertainty and pain.  
  
"Kira...Can I come with you?" Lacus asked, giving him puppy dog eyes that Kira could not resist. "Okay..." sighed Kira, defeated, as he rummaged through a locker to find her a space suit. "Here, wear this." said Kira as he handed her a space suit that looks like Cagalli's. He then went on to sit as he watched Lacus change with her back facing him.  
  
"What is this feeling?" thought Lacus as she undoes her one-piece kimono- style garment, feeling Kira's eyes behind her. "He had seen me change before in Archangel. But.... it's different. I better ask him to leave", she continued debating in her mind.  
  
She turned around, holding her garment in front of her semi-naked body, only to be shocked to find Kira in front of her, inches away, staring at her face with eyes she never knew Kira possesses, passion.  
  
She felt her eyes close as Kira move nearer to her. Their lips meet and Lacus felt something different as when Kira's arms wrap around her and his hands touching her back. It was warmth and happiness, things that she did not feel with Athrun's hug. Her hands rest on Kira's chest as her garment slip off her hands and she felt herself relax.  
  
It's her first kiss on the lips in her life. Kira broke off the kiss and said, for the first time to her the three words that she wanted to hear the most from him, "I love you". Tears begin to form on her eyes.  
  
Teardrops rolled down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" asked Kira with a hint of panic in his voice. "I....just (sob) happy...." she replied in between sobs. Kira hugged her harder but was careful not to hurt her.  
  
When she got her crying under control, she started," I love you too". As soon as she said this, Kira kissed her again. Even with the air conditioning, she did not feel cold at all with Kira hugging her. When oxygen signaled of wanting to be replenished, they broke off.  
  
"You better get changed quick. We can't afford to lose anymore time" said Kira, grinning. Lacus blushed at this comment and for the first time in her life, Lacus felt like a little kid being advised on. Kira let go of her as she placed on the space suit.  
  
They walked hand in hand to Eternal's hangar. Athrun and Cagalli waited for them on the suspended bridge leading to Duel's cockpit. "You two sure took your time back there." said Athrun with a grin as Kira and Lacus approached. They both blushed. "So, Lacus talked you into bringing her alone, eh?" said Cagalli. "Quiet." said Kira as he entered Duel's cockpit with Lacus following suit and then sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around Kira's neck.  
  
"Be careful." advised Athrun before the cockpit hatch closed. Athrun and Cagalli moved out off the way and Duel, without its Assault Shroud moves toward the linear catapult. Eternal's catapult tunnel opens as Duel's feet get hooked on the launcher.  
  
"Kira Yamato, Duel, launching!" Kira announced as the launch indicator changes from red ABORT to green LAUNCH. Duel speeds through the tunnel and into the dark space towards colony L4 (Mendel). Crews abroad the Eternal watches as Duel disappears into the space.  
  
#################################################  
  
Next Chapter on Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict  
  
Truth Hidden Beneath Lies Lacus still flashbacks on Kira finding the truth about himself. New MS is developed by Kira, who shows it to Lacus in his secret hangar. What will happen when both Kira and Athrun propose to Lacus and Cagalli?  
  
###################################################  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me how it is. It's my first fic. Tell me still if it is bad, kay. If it is good then I will continue. Kira 


	2. Truth Hidden Beneath Lies

"Kira Yamato, Duel, launching!" Kira announced as the launch indicator changes from red ABORT to green LAUNCH. Duel speeds through the tunnel and into the dark space towards colony L4.  
  
################################################  
  
Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict  
  
Truth Hidden Beneath Lies  
  
################################################  
  
(Still Lacus's flashback)  
  
Duel turns on its Phase-Shift armor which changes the color of the MS from light-blue gray to dark blue and white. Kira then pushes the throttle to the maximum and a huge jet erupted from Duel's rear as the MS gains speed.  
  
Duel equips no weapon except for its 2 beam sabers so as to decrease its mass.  
  
"Kid!" transmitted Waltfeld to Duel. "Yeah?" Kira replied.  
  
"Duel's battery won't last the trip back here." informed Waltfeld.  
  
"Kusanagi will be returning to Earth after she's all done here and can rendezvous with you", he continued.  
  
"Thanks but tell Col. Kisaka not to bother. There's a generator in the laboratory" answered Kira.  
  
"Right then. Watch yourself." said Waltfeld. "But don't try anything funny with the princess" he said, referring to Lacus before cutting the transmission.  
  
She felt herself go red and could see the Kira does too since his helmet visor isn't down.  
  
There's silence for a while before Kira started, "Won't you be needed in PLANT for restoration work?" asked Kira.  
  
"I will but there are enough capable people in the High Council to do that. I prefer to spend time with you." said Lacus, hugging Kira's neck tighter and placing her head on Kira's. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Duel's radar rang out which causes Lacus to wake with a start. She looks through the monitor to find that they are no longer in space but in a colony, an abandoned colony to be exact, and that Duel was dodging beam shots from different directions, coming from a few unidentified MS.  
  
"Ki, Kira..." she stuttered.  
  
"Hold on and put down your helmet visor.", he replied almost immediately.  
  
"Damn it. What MS are these?! Where did they come from?" complained Kira as he drew both Duel's beam sabers and charged forward to one of the MS. "There are....5 of them." he observed through his side and rear monitor.  
  
"Intruder. Identify yourself." said a robotic voice. Kira almost got distracted by the disturbance. "This is a restricted area. Leave or we will shoot you down." it continued.  
  
"There weren't these last time." mumbled Kira softly, but something that Lacus can still hear. Then, as if something crossed his mind, he said, "That damned Creuset. He must have set on the unmanned security system the last time, predicting that I would come back."  
  
"No choice. Must destroy them." said Kira as he caught one MS off-guard and slashed it across the chest and legs, avoiding the cockpit area which is the power reactor in unmanned MS.  
  
The remaining four, reacted to this but forming a circle around Duel, firing their beam rifles. Their barrage of fire was so intense that Duel had hard time dodging the shots, let alone closing on them.  
  
"They are good. What models are these MS? They look like CGUE but somehow different." said Kira as he struggles to dodge the shots while slashing off a few shots with the saber.  
  
"Bang!" Duel's right shoulder was hit but no significant damage was done although that rocked the cockpit violently. "Ahh!" screamed Lacus as she held on to Kira's neck tighter. Seeing this, Kira saw a seed drop and shatter. 'SEED'  
  
Duel's movement drastically changed by becoming faster and sharper. Duel danced around the beam barrage, closing in on one MS, cuts the MS's rifle, thrust its own saber into the enemy's chest and up out the MS's head. Kira saw one of the three approaching from the rear, with its green saber drawn. He slashed across while turning to the back, tearing apart the enemy's upper chest from the rest of the body, disabling it.  
  
The other 2 no longer continued their beams shots but drew their sabers and charged at Kira. They formed a straight line, one behind the other. Duel also charged towards them. When they are at saber-fighting distance, the enemy MS in front made a surprise move to the left while the one behind, with its saber pointing forward, attempted to stab Duel.  
  
Kira saw through this by rolling Duel's body to the right while positioning its right saber in the enemy's path, cutting it through the whole body as it passed through the saber. The MS exploded.  
  
One MS left. "Beep, Beep, Beep...." Duel's low battery alarm goes off and shows the rapid decrease in the primary power levels. The enemy MS slashed at Duel but was blocked by its beam saber. It then kicked Duel which sent it back a few meters. The enemy wasted no time as it charged forward to the seemingly stunned Duel but did not count that the pilot is Kira as Duel threw its left saber towards it, striking it square on the cockpit, detonating the MS's power reactor.  
  
Duel's Phase Shift goes down just as the explosion occurred.  
  
Kira returned to his normal self as he asked Lacus," Are you okay?". "Yes. How about you?", asking him back with a smile. "Fine. Did I surprise you just now?" asked Kira, referring to him being in 'SEED'. "Not really. I went through that in the Last Battle also." she replied. "Oh?" commented Kira in surprise as Lacus smiled at him.  
  
"Are we here?" Lacus asked, looking through the monitor. Kira nodded as he landed Duel in front of the laboratory, on the generator section. Duel's cockpit opened. "I'll go down first" said Kira as he took off his helmet and Lacus followed suit. "It should be here somewhere...." said Kira as he searched a compartment to the side of his seat and found a handgun.  
  
"Hold on to me" said Kira as he held on to Duel's cable and putting his left hand around Lacus's waist.  
  
"Is the gun necessary?" asked Lacus as she wrapped her arms around Kira's neck.  
  
"Just for precaution." They traveled down to Duel's feet.  
  
Kira went around the back of Duel to turn on the generator and a few underground cables shot up and plugged themselves onto Duel's torso.  
  
"Come on." said Kira as he grabbed Lacus's hand and pulled her as he started to run towards to entrance, where he and Mwu La Fllaga chased Raww Le Klueze into the last time. They both went through almost every area in the complex and Kira practically ransacked the whole place. They were now at the last unexplored area.  
  
"Why? WHy? WHY? WHY isn't there anything at all?" complained the exasperated Kira as he threw a set of test tubes onto the wall several feet ahead of him and shattered it into pieces.  
  
Lacus came up and hugged him from behind. "Kira....calm down." said she. The tense Kira immediately relaxed at Lacus's touch.  
  
"Wait! What's that?" said Kira as he freed himself from Lacus and approached the wall section that he threw the test tubes on. "Why are these shards stuck to the wall?' asked Kira before he touched it.  
  
Lacus saw him pressing his finger on the section and searched the outline of it before pulling a camouflaged cloth from the left side to reveal a dust-covered sliding door. Lacus's eyes opened wide in surprise. Kira dusted off the door but found that it is only the usual metallic gray colored door except for a kind of square touch screen on the point just below the middle point of the door and a narrow, horizontal screen on the left of it which states "Fingerprint Security Detection".  
  
Kira observed the touch screen before placing his right hand on it. The indicator screen states "Fingerprint detected." It then continued "Cornea Detection", as a new scanner slides out in the middle of the door. Kira observed his hand in surprise before positioning his right eye in front of the scanner. After a few seconds, the indicator screen states, "Access Granted. Welcome Dr. Ulen Hibiki." before the door slides open to reveal a dimly lit room.  
  
Kira entered the room with Lacus trailing behind him. A few more lights switched on as the sliding door slid close. It was a large, neat experiment room with much equipment still intact, unlike the other areas which are messy. The most distinguishable thing in the room was a peculiar apparatus. (A/N: Of course, this thing is the artificial womb although Kira still don't know what it is.) As if drawn to it, Kira approached it and touched it. Almost as immediately as he touched it, a holographic image of a man in scientist suit projected on top of it. (A/N: It's Dr.Hibiki)  
  
"I knew you would find your way here, son.....Kira" the image started. "I am confident that when you manage to come here, you are mature enough to accept the real truth about yourself, so that you can continue your life no longer under illusion and lies." A pause.  
  
Then it continued, "You are the only human being not born not from a human womb, but through the artificial womb under me here where my sperm and your mother's ovum are joined. You exist through the sacrifice of many of your other siblings and I knew I have sinned in the matter. Your mother once told me that life is meant to be made, not manufactured."  
  
"I was blind then, not knowing that the consequences of your existence will further plunge the world into a more terrifying scale of war between ZAFT and Earth Alliance and threaten your safety. But fortunately, your mother and I were not too late. We entrusted you to our good friend, the Yamato family, hoping that your identity would be shielded by being within the Natural environment. And, your sister," This time a brown haired woman carrying 2 babies, one with brown hair and the other with golden hair, stepped into the image beside Dr.Hibiki. "who was born normally, to United Emirates of Orb, the Attha family. We hope that this big difference in status will not cause suspicions, for the time being."  
  
"I asked the Yamato to keep your name as Kira and your sister, Cagalli." At the verification of this, Lacus looked over at Kira, who was still stunned looking at the image right from the start. "I was quite afraid at my work at first. My research with my fellow scientists revealed that you possess more potential, power, intelligence, abilities, aura and other values, than all other Coordinators and Naturals, including me ,and George Glenn himself. Maybe even better if you concentrated in make use of those values .You are the ultimate Coordinator, a nearly perfect human being. I have always viewed you as my son and sometimes, the representation of the winged whale, illustrating something that wanted freedom, to do be able to do anything it desires."  
  
Lacus moved over to Kira and found that he was shaking slightly with teardrops rolling down his cheeks but was still paying attention of the image. She wanted very much to comfort him but thought that it's better to let him continue with the image.  
  
The image continued, "I remembered the time when your mother and I held you in our hands when you were released from the womb. We both felt very happy and your mother, who had been praying that you survive in the artificial womb, broke into tears, hugging you tightly. In fact, we both did. I've been still wondering whether you would view us as your parents after what I had done. We are truly sorry that we could neither give you a normal, happy life nor could we give you and your sister our love as parents."  
  
This time, Kira fell on all fours, his left hand clutching his chest through the pilot suit and cried uncontrollably in agony. Lacus rushed to him, placed his head on her chest, cradled him and calming him with her peaceful voice as the woman, who is Kira's mother, in the image started, "Kira...." Her voice was surprisingly peaceful and calming, like Lacus's. She continued, "we could only give you something to you." A door in the corner most of the room opened. "Treat those as your inheritance or as a gift from us. It's nothing much but it's from out heart. Put it to a good use." Then both of them said, "Remember that we will always love you, Kira, and take care of Cagalli," showing their heart-warming smile for the last time.  
  
The holographic imaged flickered and then fade away. Kira shouted, "Father! Mother!" as he touched the artificial womb. He cried again in Lacus's chest. Lacus said, "Cry it out Kira....You will feel better." and hugged him tighter while stroking his hair.  
  
After a few minutes, Kira calmed down. He stood up and pulled Lacus up too as he said, "Thanks". Lacus can't help but notice that his used-to-be uncertainty-and-hurt-filled-eyes had disappeared and changed of that something Lacus could not read nor understand. She felt that he had changed in some ways. Kira smiled at her.  
  
Kira held Lacus's hand as he dragged her to the room said by his parents. When they entered, they saw a huge safe door (like those in a bank) and another cornea scanner. Kira positioned his right eye for a few seconds before retreating as the giant door swung open to reveal things that Lacus will not forget. Kira too opened his eyes wide in surprise. Before them was a huge pile of gold bars in the center of the room. To the right in a 5-storey metal shelf, all full with paper money in $1000 change. (A/N: I made up this $ thing since money is never mentioned in Gundam Seed but it's still Earth right?) To the left in another safe.  
  
Kira and Lacus shook off their surprise and strode over to the safe. It has another fingerprint detection screen. Kira opened it and found stacks of papers. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he read through one. He showed it to Lacus and said, "Look at this!".  
  
Her eyes grew wide in surprise too before she threw herself to Kira and said, "That's wonderful! It's a huge area of land in California!"  
  
"Lacus, can I change my name to Hibiki?" Kira asked.  
  
"Anything for your happiness, Kira." she told him. "It's nice of a name too", she added. Kira pushed her off him a bit so that they are staring at each other's eyes....  
  
Kira then returned to Duel to radio Kusanagi. "X102-Duel. Kusanagi please respond.... BZZT, TWEET, BZZT. Archangel, respond.... BZZT, TWEET, BZZT. Eternal, respond....CRACKLE, BZZT, bzzt."  
  
"bzzt....Kira-kun!" ,came a reply. It's obviously Archangel since only Murrue Ramius calls Kira that way.  
  
Kira then informed her that he needs a transport for his findings here. Murrue told him that Archangel will be there since Kusanagi had already arrived on Earth. Kira told Lacus not to breath a word about the hologram affair to the others, even Cagalli and Athrun, and it shall be only the two's secret. Lacus agreed.  
  
When they (Cagalli, Athrun, Murrue, Milliaria, Dearka, Ssigh and all of the other Archangel crew) arrived, they too were shocked by what Kira showed them. Even Cagalli fainted.  
  
Kira told them the false side of his and Lacus's experience. Lacus almost burst out laughing at the ridiculous story Kira snatched out of thin air, but all of them bought it. Kira then told them about his plans of founding an institute with all those fortune. He immediately worked on it when they arrived on Earth.  
  
Kira even bought all of them a big mansion in London who finally accepted it after much persuasion by Kira.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK (Phew! A Loooong flashback, ain't it?)  
  
Lacus arrived in front of the door of area X10A. She slid a specially made security card which Kira gave only to her through the security slider. The door slid open and Lacus entered into a library, which is the first of the two part area. "Men...."sighed Lacus as she sees the always messy library, books piled on the floor and chairs and tables. She went on tidy things up.(Which she never grew tired of every time she entered the place)  
  
As she was tidying, she remembered the time went Kira contributed a great deal in maintaining the peace. He proposed the Clyne Treaty, a constitution which has been placing the Coordinators and Naturals in peace terms. Of course, she, Athrun, Cagalli, Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi crews, ZAFT's High Council and Earth Alliance's High Command helped put together the constitution. When the Treaty was placed into action, all military equipment including MS have to be destroyed.  
  
Some parties, though, still did not accept the terms of peace. In CE 72, January, a desperate ZAFT remnant force, attacked and destroyed a Natural populated place, Victoria; through a nuclear missile attack, resulting in 50,000 over deaths. At that time, there's hardly any defense force. The world almost fell into conflict again.  
  
Both sides, the Coordinators and Naturals, respected Kira and trusted him that when he proposed of reinstating Clyne Faction, as an Allied force, with his Institution as the back bone ( the one producing and maintaining weapons, MS and such), they agreed. This Force will be responsible for hunting down illegal weapons holder and defense against parties that might threaten the peace. It is also the High Senate of the Naturals and Coordinators Union, which replaces the dissolved ZAFT's High Council and Earth Alliance's High Command. To prevent any more nuclear attacks, the Institution's scientists' had been working hard and they managed to come up with a Neutron-Negator, a powerful weapon that, unlike the N-Jammer that simply jams neutron, the N-Negator completely dissipates Neutron atoms, and renders the Neutron Jammer Canceller useless.  
  
Kira's Institution is the one and only of its kind which started operation in CE 72, April. All brilliant graduates from Technology high schools go there. Even famous professors, researchers and engineers, both young and old, Coordinators and Naturals, joined him. Kira's friends, whom he charged them nothing, Milliaria, Ssigh, and Kuzzey enrolled there. Even Dearka, after much persuasion from Milly, enrolled too but he soon is known throughout the Institute as a big joker.  
  
As popular and ordinary as it may seem, it is the highest security military complex for it has the only legal MS factory in the universe. Its proximity to the former Earth Alliance's California Base provides it with more defense. Lacus's security card allows her access to allowed sectors without being searched.  
  
Lacus is not afraid at his change since the incident, in fact, she fell even more in love with him. From a crybaby, shy and insecure boy to a confident, intelligent, capable and charming young man.  
  
'"Not to mention hot and sexy too"' thought Lacus as she blushed furiously at this thought. (A/N: I should have not polluted the innocent image of Lacus but I can't stand it.)  
  
After she was done, she entered the experiment laboratory. The sliding door opened. Lacus wondered at the unusually dark room. Suddenly, "BANG" an explosion occurred from somewhere in the far corner of the room. A figure then was thrown backwards towards Lacus. The figure landed on his back at Lacus's feet just as she flicked on the light switch by the door. Once the light was on, Lacus glared at the person down at her feet with a what's-up-now and a what-are-you-doing look on her face. The dark purple eyes met her blue ones as the person said, "Uh....Hi, sweetie."  
  
"Wow. Pink...." Kira said as he stared. Lacus, realizing what he meant, went red as she covered her knee-length dress and told him to get up. She sighed at the extremely messy room. Broken materials here and there. Kira busted his own experiment room so many times that Lacus lost count.  
  
Kira has grown much and now at 6'1 tall, Lacus is only at his neck. '"He looks so handsome in his professor suit."' Lacus thought as she observed him. She looked up to see his face red too.  
  
She started, "Are you okay? What happened just now?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just another occupational hazard." said Kira as he pulled Lacus to him for a kiss. She rested her hands on Kira's chest, and could feel the well toned chest muscles and abs since he has been working out in mornings, as Kira's lips locked with hers. She always feel weak in the knees whenever Kira smiled at her, touch her, kiss her and maybe even worse if they get intimate.  
  
'"She always looks beautiful in what whatever she wears."' he thought. He himself had always the urge to push her down, tear her clothes off and **** her but has been able to keep that under control for he did not want to violate this wonderful girl without her consent.  
  
When they broke of from their kiss, Kira started, "How's your concert? Sorry I can't come. I'm busy."  
  
Lacus answered, "It's okay. I understand your work. You are an important person after all."  
  
Kira said, "I want to show you something. They're top secret. I have been waiting to tell you when they're finished" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of area X10A.  
  
################################################  
  
Cagalli woke up and finds herself in Athrun's arms, feeling his breath on the back of her head. Each time, she would somewhat regret having being intimate with Athrun. Suddenly, Athrun whispered in a low voice into her ears, "Awake, darling?"  
  
She felt herself transforming into jelly at this as she sighed. Athrun wheels her around so that they are facing each other. Staring at her enchanting golden eyes, he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I just don't feel that we should be doing this at our current relationship level."  
  
"Well, it's been several times already, isn't it?"  
  
Slightly offended at his non-chalant remark, she pushed him away and retorted, "It's because you...you...raped me the first time!!" Cagalli wished she hadn't let out those words. Athrun, on the other hand, was rendered speechless and wide-eyed. His heart ached for Cagalli has regarded those things that way. Seeing the pain in his eyes, she attempted to apologize but was interrupted when he suddenly rose and sat down on the edge of the bed with his back facing her. She approached him and touched his shoulders. "Athrun..."  
  
"You are so beautiful. I, as well as Kira, was 'changing' by then. Every time I let my mind stray, I would...fantasize about you. When I finally could not hold it anymore, I asked your brother for his permission. He said it's up to you, Cagalli. So I planned for a perfect time. Before my 3- month trip, I decided to stop by your office. You were working very hard then, not letting your short temper get in the way. The sunset radiated your beauty even while behind that computer. I snuck under the desk, and...You know the rest. I am sorry if that was what you call a rape, but I wanted to show my love.....make love with you."  
  
Cagalli was brought to tears. She hadn't realize his true intent was, and that he was only using her as a tool for sexual pleasure. "I'm sorry, Athrun...(sob)...forgive me..."  
  
He turns around, looks at her for a while, and hugs her. "I'm sorry too." When she calmed down, he started, "Cagalli..."  
  
"Hmm?" she asked while still burying her face in his chest.  
  
"...would you grant me the privilege of being your husband?"  
  
Cagalli felt like she had been stun gunned. She stuttered, "Wh-what?"  
  
Athrun let go of her, got out of bed in his boxers, went to his coat and took out a small, white box. He walked back to her in bed, still staring at him with her eyes wide and mouth hanging. He got Cagalli seated on the bed side. He found himself staring at her body before shaking it off. He knelt down in front of her, opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring and said, "Cagalli, will you marry me?" while looking into her eyes.  
  
No response...  
  
"Cagalli? Heyyy....Earth to Cagalli...." said Athrun, waving his hand in front of her eyes. Suddenly, Cagalli just sprung up and jumped at Athrun, knocking him down. She kissed him. Athrun mumbled in their kiss, "Do I take this as a yes?" Cagalli broke off the kiss and nodded.  
  
Athrun sat up, with Cagalli on his lap, and slid the ring onto Cagalli's left sweet finger. Tears rolled down Cagalli's cheeks again and Athrun wiped it off with his fingers.  
  
Cagalli said, "Thank you, Athrun. I love it." while admiring her ring.  
  
"I should have done this a long time ago." He said.  
  
"Yeah...You should have." She answered, finally showing that beautiful smile of hers. She hugged him tighter. Feeling Cagalli's well-shaped breasts on his chest, he could feel his brother rising up.  
  
He started, "I have to go something first though..." as he grinned slyly, and started to tickle her.  
  
"Ah, he, No! Ha, ha, No!" she tried resisting him but to no avail. '"I don't care anymore, now I know of his love."'  
  
#################################################  
  
Lacus held on to Kira's arm as he led her to an area she had never been before. First it was a security check point where Kira scanned his ID card then it's a long corridor, heavily installed with high-security cameras. (Cameras with beam guns). After that is another checkpoint, manned by human guards, who recognized Kira right away but still required his fingerprints. Next is an elevator leading down.  
  
"Where are we, Kira?" asked Lacus. "We are going to area X51A, the Institute's Weaponry factory", he answered, looking at Lacus with a smile. Lacus noticed that the floor indicator goes down rapidly; from G to 20 in just 3 seconds! They stopped when the indicator reaches number 50.  
  
Then, it was immediately another checkpoint when the elevator door opens; this time managed by full armed soldiers in standard Clyne Allied Force uniform. (A/N: I'm making up the uniform thing. I'll list it at the bottom.) Kira and Lacus were searched this time. Next is a changing room. Since Kira is already in the appropriate attire, Lacus have to change. "I will get her after this, I promise!" thought Kira to himself as he watched Lacus change.  
  
The last checkpoint is a security sliding door with cornea, fingerprint and ID scanner. The door finally opens to reveal a gigantic area of MS production facility. Many engineers rushing to and fro, battleships and carriers and many of the standard Mass-Produced MS of CAF, the CFMC-X034 P- ENFORCER (Peace enforcer), being produced. (A/N:CFMC stands for Clyne Force Mobile Countermeasure) The MS is based on Duel's frame, powered by battery due to N-Negator and utilizes the Phase-Shift armor around the cockpit area to help protect pilots. It is an extremely effective multi- purpose MS against ships, planes and especially other MS. It is similarly armed like Duel but with added thrusters, to allow it to hover in air, and foldable rail gun on its right hip, like Freedom's but less powerful, in place of the one on its right shoulder.  
  
"Hi! Kira." said the engineers and professors as Kira passed. Kira replied them. He then led Lacus to a quiet corridor at the edge of the factory which is even more heavily guarded by security cameras, up to another sliding door. This time, instead of scanning his ID card, he scanned his hand by placing it under a purple light-radiating scanner. A cool woman's voice said, "Sector X13A Identification successful. Professor Hibiki.", as the door slid open.  
  
Kira and Lacus stepped into the extremely dark room. The sliding door closed behind them and lights in the room automatically switched on. Lacus realized that it isn't a room at all but an enormous hangar. What's more surprising is that there are units different from the usual.  
  
"Kira. What are these units? What are they for?" asked Lacus, looking at a large, unidentified battleship and several other units. "They are the Project Peacemaker(P) which me, Athrun, High Senate and CAF High Command had been working on since the nuclear attack on Victoria." answered Kira. "There had been rumor and a bit of info from our intelligence about a strong force out there that sooner or later will attack and disturb the peace that we had paid much and worked hard to attain and maintain." he continued.  
  
"Our usual military is not strong enough deal when any of such threat does strike. These units are our secret and trump cards, all utilizing the N- Negator Disperser Technology." he said. "Don't worry though, these units and their information are heavily protected and those 7 suits there have the Tele-commu (Telepathy Communication) Technology which I and my fellow researchers invented. It is a potent OS registered only to the first person operating it and therefore, will only react to his/her brainwaves. None of these will easily fall onto the wrong hands." he finished, pointing at seven gray mobile suits standing beside each other, still connected by cables.  
  
Lacus approached him, tip-toed, wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and said, "Kira, you are so considerate. If all of us are like you, it will definitely be peaceful." Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus's back and waist as they kissed.  
  
'"Now! Tell her!...But what if she rejects?...Fool! Look at how she loves you! But.... No buts. It's your chance!"' Kira's mind was debating with itself. "Alright!" Kira's thoughts decided.  
  
When they broke off from their kiss, Kira started, "Lacus.. Wi-will y- you...." '"Argh! Come on! Calm yourself down!"' his mind advised him.  
  
'"What's wrong with him? Kira rarely got this nervous before."' thought Lacus as she looked at him, who avoided her eyes.  
  
Kira let go of her, turned his back on her and took a deep breath. He shoved his right hand into his coat pocket as he turned to face Lacus again. '"Here goes!"', he thought as he knelt down in front of her, took out a small sky-blue box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful platinum ring with a right-sized diamond on it and said, "My princess.... Will you marry me?"  
  
Lacus covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped at the sudden declaration. She stared with her eyes wide at Kira, then to the ring, then to Kira again and to and fro. "I wanted to give you a nice, peaceful world to live in. So I thought it's right to do this after Project P is finished." Kira said nervously. Lacus fell down on her knees(Japanese- style sitting), still covering her mouth but she is crying.  
  
Kira saw this and panicked. He rushed to her, who is just 2 steps away. He asked, "What's wrong?" as his mind informed him, '"That's it. You're a goner. She rejects you."' Lacus buried her face in his chest as he came near her. She said softly in between sobs, "I (sob) will (hic), Kira." As he heard this, Kira felt himself being boosted into heaven. He held her face between his hands and said, "Really?" Lacus nodded and kissed him. Kira could feel her wet face. When they broke off, Kira took out the ring and slid it through her finger. "This is too much for me." thought Lacus and she fainted.  
  
Lacus regained consciousness on Kira's bed, in his room, which she easily recognize since she has been here a lot of times. She looked at her finger to confirm that it wasn't a dream. The ring is there.  
  
///////////////  
  
-Clyne Allied Force/Faction (CAF)symbol: Illustration of Tori (Kira's robotic pet bird) in the middle with lighting bolts forming an X on the background and surrounding it, the letters C, A and F, in bold golden color, positioned on the top left, top right and bottom middle respectively, forming a triangle. -Soldiers: Dark green long sleeve with CAF symbol on the upper right chest. Dark brown standard army pants. Grey flak jacket and helmet. Rank bars on side left upper arm. -Generals, Commanders, Captains: White 2-piece with grey stripes on shoulders and the outer sides of legs and CAF symbol on the upper left chest. Rank bars on upper right chest. -Special Forces (Mobile Suit pilots): Aqua-blue, dark red and gray combination shirt suit with and dark blue bottoms suit with black stripe on the outer leg side. CAF symbol on side right upper arms. No ranks. -Special P-Unit: Custom designed attire.  
  
//////////////////  
  
Next episode on Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict  
  
A New Threat  
  
A strong Coordinator force appeared and claims rulership of the universe. To make matters worse, Kira and Athrun had gone missing and Project P's secrets had leaked out. What will CAF and the world do to face this?  
  
#################################################  
  
A/N: Review, kay. Signed one would be good. I have this nice idea of the new Gundams' description but can't seem to put it into words. Boy, I hope I have Kunio Okawara to illustrate it for me. I am confused with my 14-year-old-so-many-idea-story-path, must ask bro for ideas. Gimme your suggestion if you want, kay? I'm one heck of Kira/Lacus fan, so pardon me if I'm bias towards them. Any way, Kira is the hero in the (Crappily Ended) Gundam Seed, right? I'm making him one too here. 


	3. A New Threat

Lacus regained consciousness on Kira's bed, in his bedroom, which she easily recognize even though it's dim since she has been here a lot of times. She looks at her finger to confirm that it wasn't a dream. The ring is there.  
  
###############################################  
  
Gundam SEED: Endless Conflict  
  
A New Threat  
  
###############################################  
  
"Kira?" asked Lacus.  
  
No response.  
  
'"I look sloppy."' thought Lacus as she observed her face in the mirror. She went into Kira's bathroom to take a bath.  
  
################################################  
  
"Oh. It's okay. She is just shocked by your proposal. No girl could stand the pressure of being your wife." said Dr. Collins, the Institute's head medical doctor whom Kira considered as an older brother.  
  
"Thank You, Doc." said Kira. "No prob, bro." Collins said, grinning at Kira.  
  
#################################################  
  
Lacus got out of her bath without nothing on but her lingerie. She then placed on Kira's towel-clothes. Lacus roamed area X09A but couldn't find Kira. She then went on to X10A. Upon entering the library area, she caught sight of Ben Dunplen, Kira's close engineer-friend, who is also a brilliant young man at the age of 20. "Hi." he said, as he stood up and moved closer to Lacus.  
  
"Ben, what are you doing here?" asked Lacus. "I was going to meet with Kira to discuss something." he answered. "Where is he?" he asked, eyeing Lacus's body.  
  
"I have no idea." said Lacus. She felt extremely uncomfortable at him looking at her like that. She knew he had been having a crush on her.  
  
"I see." said Ben, looking relieved.  
  
He then stood directly in front of Lacus. Without warning, he pushed Lacus onto the sofa behind her. As if prepared, he tied Lacus's hands with a piece of cloth to the railing of the sofa. He also tied her legs to the sofa's legs. Things were happening so fast that the next thing she knew that Ben was undoing her towel-clothes. Lacus struggled and tried screaming but to no avail as the knots were too tight and the room is sound-proof.  
  
"Kira has proposed to you, hasn't he? News about him goes around very quickly. I don't know what you see in him. I think I way better than him. I bet the nice guy still hasn't touched you. How considerate. I will do it on his behalf." said Ben evilly.  
  
The helpless Lacus cried and closed her eyes tightly, mumbling Kira's name as Ben got rid of her towel-clothes. "He may have your heart, but I will have your body." said Ben, as he touched Lacus's stomach.  
  
Just as he was about to touch Lacus's bra, the door to the library opened. The next second, Ben was flying across the room and crashed on to a bookshelf with a crack. He had broken his left arm. "What the..." he trailed off as he was trying to stand and found Kira in front of him. In a blink of an eye, Ben felt his several of his teeth falling out just after Kira's knee smashed into his mouth. As he was falling backwards, Kira grabbed him by the collar with one hand and pulled him up as he bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DO THAT!!" "I TRUSTED YOU LIKE A FAMILY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! YOU WORTHLESS NATURAL!!!" shouted Kira as he punched Ben on the chest with such force that several of cracks can be heard coming from Ben's ribs. Ben was again thrown several feet across the room and landed on his head. He passed out, with blood splattered all over the room.  
  
Kira regained his composure and while rushing to Lacus, he spoke through his wrist-watch radio transmitter, "Retro Squad! Emergency level 4. X10A. Anna. X10A." (A/N: Retro team in the elite security team assigned by Kira for extra protection while Anna is Kira's nanny.)  
  
He found Lacus only in her pink lingerie, crying silently with her eyes closed. He then untied her and covered her with his white cloak. As Kira touched her skin, Lacus suddenly retaliated as she randomly attempted to hit Kira and screamed, "NO! NO! NO!"  
  
Kira grabbed her arms tightly but not hurting her as he tried to bring her back to her senses. "Lacus! It's me. It's okay now." Kira assured her.  
  
"Ki,Kira?" sobbed Lacus as she opened her teary eyes. "KIRA!" cried Lacus as she flung her arms around his neck and clung onto him like a frightened little girl. Kira wrapped lifted her up(princess style). She sobbed even harder on his chest.  
  
The door then slides open. A group of armed men entered. Kira immediately said sternly, "Samuel. CCO level 3." (A/N: CCO stands for Critical Circumstances Operation. It is the least order used in the military as it was most dangerous. When an order-giver said it, the executioner is to terminate the target mentioned and get rid of the target's remains like he/she is never alive. The higher the Level, the worst is the crime. Phew, scary isn't it! Kira is so mad that he ordered it.)  
  
"Yes, sir." replied a person who appeared to be the leader of the Squad. He then motioned for his men to get Ben. "May I inquire of what has happened, Sir." said Samuel. Kira then slides the cloak covering Lacus a little to reveal her pink-head. "I see." said Samuel.  
  
At that time, a plump middle-aged woman entered through the door. She shrieked at the sight of traces of blood all over the wall and floor. She then glanced over at the man being dragged by a couple of soldiers, to Kira and then to a pink head on Kira's chest. "Go! Out all of you!" Anna said to Retro squad. After they were all out, Anna called in her team of maid's to clean up the room. "Youn..." started Anna but was abruptly cut off by Kira saying, "Later Anna. I am tired and you just do your job right."  
  
Kira then went to his room and locked the door. He went straight to bed and laid Lacus, who was asleep, on top of him and protectively hugged her. "Poor girl. I am sorry."  
  
##############################################  
  
At L10 Colony, cluster of PLANT furthest from Earth, long thought to have been abandoned...  
  
"You men know the plan. Do not fail me. Understand?" said a gruffly voice. "Yes, sir!" replied a group of men. "Good. Dismissed!"  
  
##############################################  
  
Lacus woke up and found Kira looking at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Lacus started crying again. Kira started to rub her back lovingly, trying to soothe her. Lacus tensed at this as she remembered the scene with Ben.  
  
'"It's different this time. Not cold at all. It....feels comfortable and very warm."' thought Lacus as she relaxed on Kira.  
  
She looked up and stared at Kira's purple eyes. She made up her mind, '"No more hesitation. It's only going to be Kira. I only want him to see all of me, feel all of me and take all of me."'  
  
Kira smiled at her as he somehow managed to pull her thoughts out of her mind. His right hand started to slide down her waist as he kissed her. '"She is so soft. There must be paradise beneath these damned-interfering clothes."' His other hand unhooked her bra so skillfully that Lacus did not feel it, as she was too fixed on the French kiss. She whimpered a little when Kira switched her position and her bra slid off. She tried to cover them due to reflexes, but noticed Kira looking at her. She moved her arms to the side of her body, giving him full view of it. Kira gulped when he witnessed her beautiful, full breasts.  
  
Wanting to let Lacus feel equal, he took off his shirt and the crewneck. Lacus sighed when she sees his body, although the scar over the side of his stomach is still visible from the battle with Providence. Kira started to kiss her again, holding his weight so as not to crush her. Lacus wrapped her hands around Kira's neck and felt goosebumps all over her as her breasts squish against his chest. Kira started to travel down to her body and stopped at her breasts. He gently plants kissed on both which caused Lacus to lose her arm strength and let them fall to the sides of her head. She started to moan as he licked and sucked at her erect nipples. Kira treated them gently, and at the same time, gave Lacus pleasure.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by a noise, "Haro. Lacus, wha'ca doing?" Lacus's pink Haro bounces towards them. Kira stared at it, frowning. "Get out of here, haro. Play with Tori." Lacus giggled as the ball disappeared behind the sliding door. "It could really open doors, couldn't it? Okay, where were we?" said Kira as he locked eyes with Lacus again.  
  
Vexed by the rude interruption, his hand started to move down to her lower area. Lacus's eyes went wide when she felt his hand approaching the area. The moment Kira touched the lips, she tensed. He felt her uneasiness, stopped, and brought her into a kiss again. He then asked, "May I, Lacus?"  
  
She hesitated for a while before nodding; confident that Kira will not hurt her. At her agreement, he slid the last piece of clothing off her legs. This time, he gulped harder, upon finally seeing the erotic body nude body of Lacus with her hair spreading all over the bed. He gulped so hard that Lacus could hear him and she giggled.  
  
"Oh, you like that don't you?" teased Kira. "How about this." he whispered in such a sexy tone before plunging for her inner thighs. He plants kisses all over before opening it a little and thrusting his tongue in. Lacus moans with ecstasy at his action. Before long, she jerked her head back as she felt herself letting go. Kira licked all of her love juice.  
  
"Don't...(hah)...do that...Kira...(ah)...It's dirty..." she said in between pants.  
  
"None of you is dirty, my pure angel..." he replied, entranced by the glowing angel-like Lacus due to the moonlight shining on her slender body.  
  
"Honey, can I go on?" he asked as he pulled his boxers off. Lacus did not get what he was referring to as she was still stunned due to the pleasure of her first orgasm. Kira positioned his member in front of the opening and started to push it in.  
  
Lacus shrieked as she wrapped her arms around Kira's neck. Kira has only barely entered her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he stopped and brushed his nose against her.  
  
"...Yes, go on."  
  
'"Damn it, she is so tight. Are coordinator girls different from naturals?" thought Kira as he remembered Fllay.  
  
'"I will do this quick."' Kira kisses her again before swiftly thrusting himself in, and felt something in her gave way. "Ahhh!!" Lacus was caught off-guard and she screamed in pain as she unintentionally sunk her nails into Kira's back. Tears started to roll down he cheeks. Kira lifted her up so that they are both sitting, with her on his lap. He buried her lips in his. Lacus clung on to him for dear life while biting his lower lip, trying to endure the pain. Kira flinched a little but didn't dare move on. He then nibbled and licked her ears to lessen her pain, while controlling himself from coming due to the Lacus's tightness. He waited patiently until she is ready. Unlike Fllay, who uses him for revenge, Lacus gave him her body and soul out of love. He appreciated her for that.  
  
After a few moments, she relaxed as she felt the pain was gradually replaced by pleasure. Kira started to lift her up and down as she kissed him and lets him take control. "Slowly...ah...Ki...ra..."  
  
When he was about to come, he lifted Lacus up so as not to blow inside her, but she held on to him so tightly that he could not do anything. He frantically struggled to hold it but all was lost when Lacus tightens the third time around him and crushes him. Lacus moans as she orgasms and feels Kira spraying his warm load inside her.  
  
"Lacus?" Kira found her worn out. He kissed her forehead before laying both of them down.  
  
###############################################  
  
"You are leaving already?" asked Cagalli as Athrun dressed. "You know I rarely see you old bro....little brother. We are both busy but we have promised to meet with the High Senate and Command to discuss about the completed Project." answered Athrun, knowing that Cagalli doesn't like to be the little one to Kira. Cagalli's eyes grew wide at Athrun's words and she asked, "What project?"  
  
"It's confidential, for now. You will know soon, so don't ask me, okay? I am sworn to secrecy." Athrun answered with a tone of command in his voice which caused the 'rebellious' Cagalli to keep quiet.  
  
Athrun approached Cagalli for a quick kiss before saying, "I will see you soon." "Athrun. Are you going to tell Kira about us?" asked Cagalli. Athrun smiled before continuing, "We will tell him together another time."  
  
Cagalli walked Athrun to the main door. "Bye!" said Athrun before he got into his car. "Hey!" Cagalli started but Athrun had already driven off. "Why do I feel uneasy at this goodbye?" thought Cagalli.  
  
################################################  
  
Lacus awoke and found herself in Kira's arms and lying on him with him still in her and both covered in blanket. "Kira. I love you." said Lacus as she observed him, in his only vulnerable state, with a happy smile on her lips even though Kira is still 'hurting' her. Even though she knew she is not Kira's first, she did not regret giving him her virginity.  
  
"I love you too." responded Kira with his eyes half-open, looking down at Lacus.  
  
"You were awake all along?"  
  
"How can I sleep when the cutest pink-haired girl in the world and who is also the most famous singing idol, is lying so sexily on top of me," said Kira jokingly as he attempted to cheer Lacus up.  
  
Lacus rested her head on Kira's chest, trying to hide her blush as she remembered how gentle Kira was. Taking in his comforting scent, she said, "You don't have to cheer me up again. You have done that."  
  
"Lacus. I came inside you, you might get preg..." said Kira but was cut off when Lacus placed her hand on his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. I had some protection."  
  
Relieved, Kira placed hid left hand over her hair and stroked it slowly while his right hand is staying still on her waist. "I will never let you come to any hurt. I will always protect you even if it cost my life. I will do anything to make you happy." said Kira with sincerity in his voice. Lacus snuggled into his chest more as she said, "You don't need to do all that, Kira. Just stay with me. I am yours."  
  
"So I don't have to fantasize about you any more, right?" he said jokingly. Lacus slapped his chest.  
  
"Idiot!....However, Kira, the 'no-hurting-me' part is still a problem." said Lacus, shifting uncomfortably. A sly grin appeared in the corner of Kira's lips as he thought of a prank to play on her.  
  
"Want to play a little something, honey? The loser will have to do whatever the winner wants him to do, though."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"Don't worry, you will like it. If I can prove that I can make you climax within 15 seconds, no, 12 seconds, I win. How about that?"  
  
Lacus was blushing from head to toe. '"12 seconds...Fine! I will beat him at his own game."' "Okay." She was readying herself on bed but Kira grabbed her, turns her around so that she is lying on him, and facing the ceiling, with her opening is at his face. She was surprised at yet his other peculiar way in bed. Kira noticed the lines of blood trailing from her pussy down her thighs and smiled. "Ready or not here, I come." Lacus whimpered the moment his tongue entered her. She felt different from the first time she was lying on her back on the bed. Their position, as well as Kira's expertise, pushed her pass her limit as she twists her body to hug Kira's right leg.  
  
"10 seconds, honey. I win." said Kira, satisfied from drinking her love juices.  
  
Lacus was panting heavily as she thought, '"My god, he is really good."' Sitting up, Kira pulls her towards him. He realized that Lacus was drooling a little. He licked it down from her throat up to her lips, ending it with a tongue battle. "What...(hah)do you what...?" A really dirty thinking crossed his mind. His evil side told him to go for it while his good side encourages him to treat Lacus with respect. Naturally, his evil side won as he nicely asked Lacus to give him a blow job. Lacus went wide-eyed as she stared at Kira smiling and corking his eyebrow at her. She resigned herself to fate as she had previously vowed to do anything Kira wanted.  
  
With trembling hands, she held Kira's throbbing member. Kira was extremely aroused at her inexperience. He watched as Lacus started to kiss him and gradually, swallows the tip. The moment her tongue touches him, she could feel him stiffen in her mouth. When Kira asked her to move her rear towards him, she obediently complied.. He started to stimulate her clit, which forced a muffled whimper out of Lacus. She almost lost concentration when his finger entered her, but tried to ignore it by placing the full length of his 7 inches in her mouth and clumsily sucked at it. "Urh...Lacus." Kira groaned before coming inside her mouth. She was caught off-guard and choked him out. His semen shot out all over her pretty face. "Eh?" Lacus looks surprised at first but she wiped the liquid with her fingers and licked it clean.  
  
Kira pulled her to him. "Why did you do that, silly girl?" Lacus swallowed the last traces of his essence in her mouth before looking up at him and smiles.  
  
"You don't what me too?" she asked, pasting a silly smile on her face.  
  
Kira shook her head at the strange angel before him and said, "You made me feel good so..."  
  
'"Uh oh..."' Lacus thought, biting her finger.  
  
"I shall do this!" finished Kira as he made Lacus get on all four and penetrates her from behind. Lacus screamed when Kira forcefully entered her tight love canal. Kira realized that she is still in pain. "Sorry." He bent down and started to kiss her back while massaging her breasts which draws erotic moans of his name and of pleasure from her...  
  
##############################################  
  
Athrun boarded a shuttle bound for Alaska on Onogoro airport. There are several people already seated. One of them is very distinguishable as the person's hair is bright green and wore an eye mask (Like Klueze). "Passengers. Please be seated and fasten you seat belt. We are ready for take-off." radioed the pilot.  
  
As the shuttle was passing over Atlantic Ocean, Athrun thought, "Kira. He has changed since that Mendel incident. I don't believe the story he told us the last time. I wonder why he kept it from us." "If he thinks that it's best for him then, I won't object...." Athrun trailed off as he felt a prick at the side of his neck. He managed to catch a glimpse on a figure before blacking out.  
  
The masked man pulled out a needle from Athrun's neck as he said, "One down. One more to go."  
  
###############################################  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep..." rang out an alarm clock. Kira woke with a start. He reached over his bedside table and saw it was already 9 am. "Oh no I am going to be late. Why do I feel so heavy?" he asked himself before realizing a pink-haired is asleep on top of him. He almost wanted to sleep again but shook it off. "Dear...Wake up." Kira said.  
  
Lacus stirred a little before opening her eyes. "Mm?" Lacus mumbled as she looks at Kira before putting her head on his chest to sleep again. Kira sighed. He turned Lacus on her back and shifted her to his side. "It's good that she's light."  
  
Kira quickly get dressed and Lacus awoke and asked him, "Where are you going?" Kira turned around and noticed how she arousing she looks with nothing on but a blanket before replying, "I need to meet with the Highs at Alaska about Project P"  
  
"You are the first unauthorized personnel to view it so don't say anything alright?" Kira continued.  
  
"Oh...." said Lacus disappointedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kira, approaching her.  
  
"I have a concert in Tokyo later." informed Lacus.  
  
"I am sorry. I can't come" said Kira, hugging her.  
  
"Don't worry. Your job is more important." assured Lacus.  
  
"Now that we have....do you want to move in with me?" asked Kira. Without hesitation, Lacus nodded and smiled.  
  
Lacus got dressed and walked with Kira to the main lobby. James was waiting there. When he noticed them, especially Lacus's hand, he started, "Morning Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Kira, frowning. "Nobody would not notice that sparking thing." he replied, pointing to Lacus's hand. Both of them blushed.  
  
"See you later then." said Kira to Lacus.  
  
"Take care of her, James." he said to James.  
  
"Will do, sir" replied James. "I always said, call me Kira." said Kira. Lacus giggled. Kira kissed Lacus's cheek before getting into his convertible which is waiting in to driveway. Lacus suddenly felt something in her mind and started, "Kira...." but it's too late. As she watched Kira drove off, she thought, '"I felt I should stop him then. Why?"'  
  
"Shall we go?" asked James. "Yes we shall." said Lacus before shaking the worry off her mind.  
  
Although the Institute's factory links up to California Base through and underground tunnel, it is inaccessible unless in emergency or during weapons transfer. The only driveway towards it is through a forested mountainous road filled with automated security check points. As Kira approached the first checkpoint, suddenly, a car emerged from the woods and swerved in front of his, forcing him to jam on the brakes. Around half a dozen chloroform bomb gas was thrown at Kira from the car's windows.  
  
Kira reversed his car but crashed into another car behind him. He got his gun out but a person from the rear car sneaked up behind him and clamped his mouth and nose with a cloth of chloroform. Kira managed to struggle and throw the person over his shoulder. He realized that he was wearing a ZAFT uniform.  
  
"What the...." Kira trailed off as he felt a prick on the back of his neck and blacked out.  
  
"This one is tougher." said the same masked man, who Athrun noticed before, as he plugged out a needle from Kira's neck. "You okay, Edil?" said he as he helped his comrade who was thrown by Kira up. "Thank you, colonel." replied the man whose name is Edil. "Nevertheless, great job guys. The general will be pleased." said the colonel.  
  
################################################  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"So, how are the two of you? I hope my men aren't rough." the voice said a gruffly voice behind the shadows to Kira and Athrun who are securely handcuffed with guns pointing at them.  
  
"Where are we? Who are you?" asked Kira. "Now. Now. One question at a time." replied the voice. "The 'where' question first. L10." it continued. "Hadn't that been abandoned since Bloody Valentine?" asked Athrun, shocked.  
  
"Smart." it replied. "Some of us including me decided to stay. We have been living undetected since then. More 'valuable' Coordinators joined us after the Cease-Fire." it continued briefly. "Now for the 'who' question." it said. The person in the shadows stepped forward to reveal a tall, brown haired, middle aged man in ZAFT General uniform.  
  
"The name is William Hibiki." the man stated which caused Kira's and Athrun's jaws drop. "A..as in H.I.B.I.K.I?" asked Kira with wide eyes. "I am confident it is." William replied. "Are you connected to me?" asked Kira.  
  
"I am Ulen Hibiki's father. His clone to be exact." said William with a grin on his face, pleased at Kira's and Athrun's shocked expressions. "The real me convinced his son to make a clone of him in exchange for his approval of your father marrying that Natural mother of yours. That evil old fool wanted to live longer." William said, with a spat when mentioning Kira's mother.  
  
Kira was speechless and Athrun was looking at his side, at Kira. "I knew that Fllaga bought himself a clone, Rau Le Creuset, wasn't it?" William continued. "Too bad the cloning process went slightly wrong which caused him to go 'mad'. Don't worry though. I am not Klueze. I don't have the faults he had." assured William.  
  
Kira had shook off his shock and started, "What are you planning to do with both of us?"  
  
"Ah. I have been waiting for you to ask... Simple. We Coordinators are the superior, evolved ruler of this world. We can't stand sharing it with the Naturals."  
  
"You are mad. Why do you want to bring about war again? Lot more deaths will result of that." said Kira.  
  
"You are just another maniac like my father." continued Athrun bitterly.  
  
"Silence! I have many good reasons on doing this. That's why I have my loyal followers. Last month, damned Blue Cosmos attacked Brazil, killing many Coordinators. Your so-called 'reliable' CAF was too late to stop that! It's in human nature that we retaliate against that! Human race can't progress without the endless waltz of peace, war and revolution."(A/N: Mariemaia's quote.)  
  
It struck Kira and Athrun that what he said is true.  
  
"I know what you will say next; coordinators can't survive past 3rd generation." started William. "But our research these past years show that SEED (Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor) holder have a chance of tipping the genetic deficiency us Coordinators have ,and, you are the ultimate Coordinator." he continued.  
  
"You can't beat CAF with your existing force." retorted Athrun.  
  
"You must think I am stupid, didn't you?" sniggered William. "We know that both of you have been secretly working on Project P, which we can make use of."  
  
"How, how did you know?" asked Kira.  
  
"Ben." said William simply. "That foolish piece of trash wanted to be a Coordinator. We made use of him, lying to him that we can make that wish come true, in exchange for him being a spy for us. Too bad he somehow disappeared yesterday."  
  
"Do you think you can make us do your bidding?" asked Athrun. Kira was blaming himself why he never suspected Ben.  
  
"We DO have a way." said William. "Don't we boys?" said William to his men. They all laughed menacingly before Athrun and Kira was knocked out by the ones behind them.  
  
###############################################  
  
"Hey. Where is this shuttle from Onogoro Island? It's been late for 15 hours." said man in Alaskan base control tower. "We must report it." said another.  
  
###############################################  
  
"Guys, look at this car." said a CAF soldier. A couple more others approached him. "Great! Our patrol for once is no longer boring." said another. "Wait! Look at this. It's Prof. Hibiki's car!" said the third while he searched the car. "Holy...We must report this!"  
  
##############################################  
  
The next day....  
  
"How are they?" asked William to one scientist out of a dozen others in an experiment chamber. "All is going well. I estimate we will be done in 24 hours time." replied the scientist.  
  
"But I have never seen anything like it, Sir." said the scientist. Both of them observed Kira and Athrun in separate tubes filled with blue liquid with their eyes closed and some sort of wired helmet attached to their heads.  
  
"Like what?" asked William, suddenly concerned. "No ordinary person could resist this long being in the TRBS (Turnover Retract Brainwash System). They are tough." said the scientist.  
  
William smirked. "I am sure they are."  
  
"I do believe this would be successful, doctor?" continued William.  
  
"I am positive, Sir. Our group has done our best since this will be the last time TBRS will function."  
  
"Good. I assure you, this will be worth the sacrifice."  
  
###############################################  
  
Lacus, Cagalli, Milliaria, Ssigh, Kuzzey, Murrue and Dearka gathered at the mansion in London.  
  
"Can't we search for them?" asked Lacus and Cagalli in unison.  
  
"We know you two are concerned about your husband-to-be but they could be anywhere." said Dearka. Lacus and Cagalli blushed.  
  
"CAF had deployed all their recon-units already to search for them We can only wait." said Murrue.  
  
"But you are a Colonel, right?" asked Cagalli. "Why aren't you doing anything?"  
  
"I am not assigned to do so." replied Murrue, sighing.  
  
###############################################  
  
"Look at you two." said William. "How are you feeling, Kazu? Shute?" asked William. "Thank you. We are fine, Sir...." replied a dark-purple eyed boy and a dark-green eyed boy.  
  
"Excellent! But remember, you boys can dispense with the formalities when we are meeting privately, okay?" said William, patting both of them on the shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, grandpa...." said both of them.  
  
"We were lucky to be able to find you alive but your mobile suits are destroyed, am I right?" asked William.  
  
"Yes." replied Kazu. (A/N: Kazu is Kira and Shute is Athrun. They had been brainwashed and fed with false information regarding their life and so this is what they become. I wonder when they will regain their memory. Muahhaha, Muahhahahaha. (Dr.Evil style))  
  
"I am sure Colonel Geory has briefed you of your mission." stated William.  
  
"But it's the highest security military complex." said Shute, frowning a little. "Don't worry, you will have heavy-fire support this time from our guerrilla fighters in Earth and the casualties on our side might probably be high, like during Spit-Break. But future successes of our forces will depend on you two, do not fail, understand?!" said William.  
  
"Yes, Sir....Grandpa...." replied Kazu and Shute.  
  
"Good. Dismissed. And watch yourself." advised William with a hint of sarcasms in his voice.  
  
Kazu and Shute saluted before leaving the room.  
  
"Heh. Those two are useful indeed. Hope they don't die before serving their purpose." said William. "HA HA HA HA..."  
  
###################################################  
  
On Earth, (night-time) several hours later....  
  
"Ready?" said Kazu as he switched on the detection mode in his helmet. He checked as well as armed his weapons and equipment.  
  
"Ready." answered Shute as he followed suit.  
  
They both turned on their night vision. "That one." said Kazu before both of them sneaked into a ventilation.  
  
"This should start things off...." said Shute as he pushed a button in his detonator. The stealth shuttle which they arrived on exploded a few kilometers away from their position.  
  
A series of explosions then followed shortly and rocked the ground. "Deeet, deeeet, deeeet." rang out a siren. "Battle Stations Level 1. Intercept immediately." announced a voice.  
  
##############################################  
  
"Institute is under attack?!" asked Cagalli in her office, talking through a phone. "Oh no..." said Lacus, falling to a sofa behind her and covering her face in her hands.  
  
"Who is behind it?" asked Cagalli. "Not known. They just attacked." replied a voice. "Have the civilians been evacuated?"  
  
"I am sure they are being evacuated, along with the scientists, engineers and researchers." replied the voice.  
  
"Kira's missing and now his hard-work is attacked." thought Lacus as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks....  
  
################################################  
  
Kazu and Shute then slid down the long vent and landed in a room full of generators and security computers. They switched on their infra-red. "We need to disable all these." said Shute as both of them navigated through the endless lines of motion detectors. A nearby explosion caused Kazu to drop his handgun into the line of detectors. "Damn!"  
  
"Hurry! You disable them. I will hold the security off." said Shute as he positioned himself behind an overturned metal table which is a good cover from fire coming from the door. Kazu then proceeded in placing all 20 of his C26 Bombs on all the generators and computers.  
  
The door slides open and immediately, "Bang. Bang. Dreeeertt, Dreeett.". A fierce gunfight took place. A CAF Captain ordered his men to fire carefully, so as not to harm the place. "Good! They don't dare to use heavy artillery and explosives." thought Shute.  
  
"Right!" said Kazu as he joined Shute behind the cover. "All done?" asked Shute as he snuck under the cover to reload his semi.  
  
"We need to break through them." said Kazu as he opened fire and managed to shot one of the soldiers.  
  
Shute took out several of his hand grenades and tossed them in the door direction. The explosions and screaming mixed together with outside battle's vibration.  
  
Shute and Kazu jumped over their cover and exited the room, passing over pieces of flesh. "This way" said Kazu as he led both of them. When they are at a safe distance, Kazu detonated the generator room. All the lights, security cameras and automated security equipment went down.  
  
"That should help our allies a little." said Shute as both of them switched on their night vision.  
  
A bunch of footsteps approached them. They pointed their guns at the direction. "Captain?" said a voice.  
  
"Here, quick!" said Kazu as both of them lowered their guns. From the shadows emerged 5 figures wearing ZAFT red Special Forces combat suit, like Kazu's and Shute's.  
  
"All vents' security down, sir." reported a girl. "Good, Ilute. Let's get this down with." replied Shute.  
  
Kazu led the 7 group squad into the elevator area leading to X51A, the factory. As they forced open the door to the elevator, gunshots rang out in the corridor behind them. 'Bang! Bang! Uck! Argh!"  
  
"Area secured, sir." reported Wane.  
  
"The elevator won't be functioning. We need to climb down. Ilute, bring your rope here!" ordered Kazu.  
  
The girl handed him the thick ring of ropes to him. Thoru managed to cut a rectangular hole on the elevator's floor using his lasercutter gun before reporting, "Done!"  
  
Kazu tied the end of the rope to a hook on the elevator's ceiling and let the rest fall into the dark area under them. Shute got down first. He swung himself onto the side of the wall where there's a set of ladders going down. He then tied on the other end to the handle of the ladder. "Come on." he said and started to slide down the ladder skillfully. The others followed one by one with Kazu being the last.  
  
"The natural's(Ben) reports stated that there is going to be tighter security from here on. Keep your heads up." said Kazu. As soon as they managed to force open the elevator's door, bullets come spraying their way. "Take cover!" said Shute. Gouls then threw his hand grenades into the area, causing explosions and screaming. All of them swiftly entered the corridor, using the smoke. Shute ran towards the only staggering soldier left and stabbed him deep through the throat. He then wiped the blood on the dead soldier's uniform.  
  
"Next is the factory itself." said Shute. "Wane! Ready your grenades." ordered Kazu. As anticipated, they were fired upon after the door opens. Wane threw all of his grenades, resulting in more horrible deaths, damaging the factory and most importantly, smoke screen.  
  
"Go!" said Kazu, leading the way and firing his rifle at the many of the still surviving soldiers. He then took cover behind the leg of an ENFORCER still under production. Trane and Guols joined him while the others followed Shute, using the smoke to kill a few more soldiers, before taking cover behind an ENFORCER's head.  
  
Shute, Ilute, Wane and Thoru then opened fire to distract the enemy and give Kazu and co. the opportunity to join them. "Bang!" a stray bullet hits Gouls, killing him. "Gouls! Damn you!" said Trane, recklessly charging at the enemy group and firing crazily at them. "No! Trane, don't be..." said Kazu but it's too late as a shotgun round hits him and made his death horrible.  
  
Kazu jumped for cover, joining Shute. He started cursing, "Damn it. We lost both of them."  
  
"Thoru! Bring your bazooka here." ordered Shute. He aimed the bazooka at the group of enemy positioned behind a cover. "Boom!" Some of them are killed.  
  
"Proceed to plan B! We are near the target." They then cover-fired each other so that little by little they approached the corridor leading to X13A.  
  
This time, a sniper picked Thoru off in the head. "Shit! Cover! Where is that sniper!?" complained Shute. "I see him. He is on the shoulder of that headless MS." said Wane. Kazu switched to his thermal-detection mode before aiming his assault rifle at the sniper and bull's eyed on him. After finished throwing the remaining of their grenades and bazooka shells, and stopping enemy fire, they ran along the corridor leading to X13A.  
  
Kazu and Shute examined the door while Wane and Ilute covered them. Upon seeing a purple-light radiating scanner, Shute slid his hand under it, as instructed by William before. "Sector X13A Identification successful. Ambassador Zala." said a cool woman's voice.  
  
Shute started to think about the address said but was cut short as gunfire rang out behind him, followed by a girl's scream. Shute turned around to realize Ilute had taken a bullet for him. As she fell, Shute caught her in his arms and said, "Hang in there." "I am happy to be able to at least do something for you. I lo...." she trailed off. "He,hey. Ilute! Darn it!" said Shute as he punched the floor. Shute took off her helmet and kissed her forehead before leaving her.  
  
The ones who shot Ilute were Retro squad. Outnumbered, Kazu, Shute and Wane retreated in X13A. Unfortunately, just before the sliding door closed, a bullet struck Wane in the back of his throat. He choked blood as he fell with a thud.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, ZAFT and CAF are still engaging in battle, although CAF seemed to overpower ZAFT as the battle rages.  
  
#############################################  
  
"Kira....are you somehow involved in this attack?" thought Lacus as she and Cagalli watched the live broadcast of the battle. "I didn't know how they could still have such many MS left." complained Cagalli.  
  
##############################################  
  
"Great! It's just great. Now we are the only ones left." complained Kazu as he punched the railing of the suspended bridge. "We don't have time to regret. We can still capture two of these suits and destroy the rest." said Shute as he jumped down from the bridge and unto the ground below with the help of his backpack thrusters. Kazu followed him.  
  
Kazu then stopped in front of a MS with oversized wings while Shute, in front of another with a large peculiar looking backpack. They used their backpack thrusters to propel them up the torso to find the cockpit hatch. "It's not here." said Kazu. "On the chest!" said Shute as he pushed a button and a hatch on the chest slides open.  
  
They both got in the dark cockpits and the hatch slid close. A screen popped out in front of them. CAF symbol appeared with the abbreviation, "Clyne Allied Force". Then in front of Kazu, stated, "CSGP-X088 Revolution. Welcome to GUNDAM Tele-commu. Generation Unreserved Nuclear Dominance Alternate Module Telepathy-communication. Initiating MSOS."  
  
While in front of Shute, stated, "CSGP-X087 Judgment. Welcome to GUNDAM Tele-commu. Generation Unreserved Nuclear Dominance Alternate Module Telepathy-communication. Initiating MSOS." (A/N: CSGP stands for CAF Superior Gundam-type Project)  
  
(A/N: Judgment is based on Justice and Raider while Revolution is based on Freedom and Providence. Both have my own invented Emo-Phase Shift(EPS) armor. If the AI recognizes, through brainwaves, that the pilot is fighting for the right side, which is what the AI is created for, the Gundam Phase Shifts to its original, colorful armor and if it recognizes the wrong side, it simply Phase Shifts to a black/dark gray color. Revolution has also emergency AI-support system and a hidden Memory Recorder and Player. Institute's engineers and manufacturers only managed to create them for Revo, for testing, as it is the only prototype multipurpose MS of the 7.)  
  
"Recognizing brainwaves....Writing identity....T-Commu linked....Activating GUNDAM." The screen all around Shute came to life to reveal the outside area and the Gundam's green eyes flashed. Now there's enough light, he managed to observe the cockpit. (A/N: It's like Freedom's and Justice's cockpit but without the gray lines on the sides.)  
  
"T-Commu linked....Memorizing brain-factor........................" continued Kazu's screen.  
  
"Are you done?" asked Shute after establishing radio contact with Revolution.  
  
"It's still booting up."  
  
"Storing memory backup.....Activating GUNDAM." The screen all around Kazu then came to life as the Gundam's yellow eyes flashed.  
  
"N-Negator Disperser?! Amazing!" said Kazu. "And it's one monster suit. How did dare they make such weapon?" asked Shute. "CRACKLE, BUZzz....We are outnumbered....can't up any longer. Bzzzt...are retreating. You are on your own." said a voice through Kazu's helmet radio. Then, suddenly, "No! Help! BOOM!....Zttztztz..."  
  
"We have to help them!" said Kazu. Shute opened the launch tunnels above both of them. Revo and Judgment Emo-Phase Shifts from light gray into black/dark gray and several cables connected from to their bodies ejected out. "Beeeepp! Beeeppp!" a siren rang out in the area. A robotic voice then said, "Warning. Unauthorized Activation at Sector X13A. Repeat...."  
  
Kazu and Shute then carefully damage all the rest of the unit, avoiding any nuclear reactor so that it won't blow up in front of their faces before Revolution and Judgment launched.  
  
Once they were airborne, it was nightmare. All around were flames and MS remains which most was ZAFT's. Most of the Institute's building was somehow still intact.  
  
Several ENFORCERs started shooting at them upon sight. "Heads up." said Shute as both Revo and Judg blocked beam shots from ENFORCERs using their Trans-Phase shields. The two Gundams also had no trouble avoiding the shots. "Just protect our allies' retreat." said Kazu.  
  
Shute ejected Judg's T-backpack/subflight lifter. "I can control this thing with my mind. All these seem familiar somehow..." thought Shute. The lifter flew around at high speed, picking off some of the enemy with its 4 beam cannons and beam CIWS while Judg itself fired its 'Lupus' beam rifle and 'Calzonir' dual 65 mm hyper velocity shield beam cannon.  
  
Kazu drew Revo's 'Lacerta' beam saber from its left hip and slashed through several pursuing MS. Revolution's movements are far faster and sharper than Freedom's due to its upgraded High-Mobility Wings which houses an array of thrusters and 2 pairs of 'Balaena' plasma beam cannons.  
  
"Why you!" said Yzak as he fired upon Revo. Revo used its 2 right leg's 'Xiphias' foldable rail cannon on an oncoming ENFORCER. Yzak managed to dodge one and block one but lost his shield as it exploded upon contact with the beam.  
  
"Argh! What power!" said Yzak as he was thrown backwards because of the blast. This time, Revo uses all 4 of its 'Xiphias' on Yzak's ENFORCER. Helpless, Yzak just watched as 4 beams came down his direction.  
  
"Hey!" said Gai as he knocked Yzak out of the beams' way.  
  
"Let them go! They are too strong! I noticed that, from their movements, they are just attempting to shield their allies' retreat. Don't add up to our casualties." informed Gai.  
  
"And you don't try anything funny, Lowe." said Gai to another ENFORCER beside him.  
  
'"I know those styles of fighting. I have never forgotten them even once."' thought Yzak in his battered ENFORCER.  
  
"Good. They stopped pursuing." said Shute as he docked with his backpack and then transformed into MA mode. Revo landed on its backpack landing, which serves as wings, stabilizers and shooting platform in Judg's MA form.  
  
"Our allies should be safe now. Let's retreat." said Kazu. Both Gundams sped into the dark night sky, into space.  
  
"The name Zala rings the bell." thought Shute before feeling a sharp pain in his head.  
  
#################################################  
  
Several hours later, at Alaska Base....  
  
"This is outrageous! What have CAF been doing? How could such force still exist? On top of it all, Zala and Hibiki are missing, our weapon factory is badly damaged and Revolution and Judgment had been stolen!!" said a man in a Chairman High Senate uniform, banging his fists onto the round table in front of him as the members of the meeting watched a replay of the battle and destruction at California.  
  
"Sir, since we are dealing with our own Top Secret units, may I suggest mobilizing the P-units." recommended a female member of High Senate.  
  
"That's what I have been thinking. Our Top Secret isn't a secret anymore. If N-Negator Disperser fall into the wrong hands, we will never know what they will do." said the general.  
  
"But these units are damaged aren't they?"  
  
"That could be fixed in time, sir." replied a High Command member.  
  
"So, are we in for it then?" continued the chairman. All 20 members nodded in agreement.  
  
"General, I will entrust you with finding the right crew for the rest of the units along with Ariel and Zechiel." said the chairman, turning to a man beside him who sported a scar over his left eye and lost his left arm. "Of course, Phillip." replied Waltfeld.  
  
"Sir! Sir!" said a young man in Senate uniform, barging into the meeting. "What it is?" asked Phillip. "Our resource satellite, MOV-193, near L10 cluster had been destroyed. Reports came in just now, saying that only a couple MS did it." informed the officer. "What!?" exclaimed Phillip. "And, sir, there a broadcast all over the world online right now." continued the officer.  
  
A High Senate member switched on the holographic monitor in the middle of roundtable to reveal the face of William. "Greetings. May I humbly introduce myself as William. I am the existing general for ZAFT, who is responsible for California's attack. I must admit that you Coordinator traitors and Naturals can create such weapons and technology. Thanks to my grandsons," Kazu and Shute stepped forward beside William. "our operation had been successful. Ha, ha, ha." finished William, laughing and cutting the broadcast.  
  
Lacus and Cagalli fainted after they watched the scene. The whole world could be 'heard' gasping when they saw Kira and Athrun's faces in the broadcast.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: I will explain Ariel and Zechiel.  
  
Class: Cacodaemones Class (improved version of Archangel Class and with several added features from Eternal.)  
  
Code Name: Ariel  
  
Unit Type: Multipurpose Battlecarrier  
  
Overall Length: 480 meters.  
  
Powerplant: Large nuclear fusion reactor  
  
Design features: bridge; MS sortie hangar; living quarters; engine room; deck; weapons room; official room; meeting room; canteen; MS maintenance hangar.  
  
Equipment: Sensor and sonar, range unknown; N-Negator Disperser; Phase- Shift (PS) armor; MS linear catapult x 3(adjacent to each other); main booster x 6; high-maneuverability retractable wings x 4(2 under main body, middle; 2 on side, towards the back of body); tail wings x 2(behind main body); ablative discharge pod x 10(hull); KHI self-destruct system, weapons eject pod x 2(on deck).  
  
Armaments: 'Heremin' positron blaster gun x 2(either side of catapult), 'Fergrieg' Mk 85 270 cm super-high energy twin-barrel beam gun x 4(2 in front of catapult, positioned lower; 2 on each under-body wing); 'Zerien' 150 cm linear shock-charged gun x 4(2 on the left side of body; 2 on right side of body); 'Helldart' land to air/MS missile launcher x 20(sides of tail wings); 'Sledgehammer' land to ship/sub/land missile launcher x 25(under bridge); 'Deathstrike' PS-coated multipurpose missile launcher x 5(2 on bottom hull; 3 on deck); 'Igelstellung' 75 mm automated multi- barrel gatling CIWS x 25(all around body).  
  
Optional equipment: 400 meters atmospheric boosters x 2 (attached on either side of body, just above under-wing).  
  
--------------  
  
Class: Cacodaemones Class  
  
Code name: Zechiel  
  
Unit type: Support/Supply attack cruiser (to Ariel)  
  
Overall Length: 250 meters  
  
Powerplant: Medium nuclear fusion reactor.  
  
Design features: Bridge; living quarters; engine room; deck; weapons room; official room; canteen; supply hangar.  
  
Equipment: Sensor and sonar, range unknown; N-Negator Disperser; Phase Shift(PS) armor; launch pad x 1(on nose); main booster x 4, high- maneuverability wings x 2(towards the back, on sides on body); tail wing x 1(middle back body); ablative discharge pod x 6(hull); KHI self-destruct system.  
  
Armaments: 'Heremin' positron blaster gun x 1(under launch pod); 'Hendes' 220 cm charged particle gun x 1(behind launch pod, higher positioned); 'Fergrieg' Mk 85 270 cm super-high energy twin-barrel beam gun x 2(to the sides of Hendes, on platform) ; 'Zerien' 140 cm linear shock-charged gun x 2(either side of body); 'Helldarts' land to air/MS missile launcher x 10; 'Sledgehammer' land to ship/sub/land missile launcher x 15(either sides of body, under Fergrieg); 'Deathstrike' PS-coated multipurpose missile launcher x 5(under bridge, aiming forward); 'Igelstellung' 75 mm automated multi-barrel gatling CIWS x 18(all around body).  
  
Optional equipment: 200 meters atmospheric boosters x 2 (on either sides of body, just under wings).  
  
A/N: Right! Whew!  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
Next Episode on Gundam SEED: Endless Conflict  
  
Lost Dominance  
  
CAF's P-units are really struggling with Kazu's and Shute's SEED moves. Even though Kazu and Shute was ordered not to let any targets go, Kazu saved a girl from a colony he attacked. Worse, ZAFT had extracted N- Negator Disperser to create a new lethal weapon. Shute, on the other hand, is acting strangely.  
  
############################################  
  
A/N: It seems so easy for Kazu and Shute to infiltrate the highest security place in the world, eh? Well....Review please. And tell me some of your ideas on how should I continue this series. Bye.  
  
(I can't help but notice that some of my reviews are quite the same. I hope they are not from the same person.) 


	4. Lost Dominance

The whole world could be 'heard' gasping when they saw Kira and Athrun's faces in the broadcast.  
  
##############################################  
  
Gundam SEED: Endless Conflict  
  
Lost Dominance  
  
##############################################  
  
"Mistake...Peacemaker was all a mistake." said Phillip as he sunk into his chair.  
  
"All the more we should correct it." replied Waldfeld with confidence.  
  
"He is right sir. If we let them be, we will lose." said a High Senate member.  
  
"We must try to stop this force before they get too strong." continued another.  
  
"That's the response I have been waiting for. Focus all able personnel into this matter." said Phillip.  
  
###############################################  
  
At L10 Holgen Colony...  
  
"Why did we make ourselves known so early, sir?" asked Shute.  
  
"It will be a psychological blow to them. You will understand in due time." said William. "'Which you will never. Heh."'  
  
"I beg to differ, sir. Our forces are extremely weak due to the heavy losses we sustained in the last battle." said Colonel Matthew Geory, the bright green haired, eye-masked man.  
  
"Not to worry, Colonel. We have the two units at our disposal and as we are speaking now, our researchers are extracting information from them."  
  
"But they have more of those units than us."  
  
"And an awesome pair of ships too." continued Kazu.  
  
"What's that?" said William as he rose from his seat. "What ships?!"  
  
"They look like Archangel Class ships but they have been quite damaged, along with the MS." said Kazu.  
  
"That should buy us enough time to amass the weapons we need, then." said Geory.  
  
"Colonel I want you to oversee our defense matters."  
  
"Understood, sir." replied Geory before exiting William's room.  
  
"Do you think it's wise to be defensive at this time, sir...grandpa?" asked Kazu.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why?" asked Shute.  
  
"I do not want to pressure our people. It will lower their morale."  
  
"Will high morale alone be enough to accomplish what we need!?"  
  
"No, and this is why I am depending greatly on both of you and your abilities. Reports came in that CAF is readying most of their MS forces in Lumio colony and Onogoro Island. I need you to attack and weaken those forces."  
  
"But they are large." said Kazu.  
  
"Just raid them. Revolution and Judgment are strong and both of you are skilled. Shute, since Judgment is fast in MA mode, you will attack Onogoro. Come, I will introduce you guys to the captain of the ship you will be assigned to." said William. The three of them walked towards a launch hangar. When they arrived, Shute and Kazu noticed Revo, Jugd, a number of purple ZGMF-606 PB (Powered Balance)-GuAIZ, and a number of missiles, some big and some small, being loaded into a red Nazca-class.  
  
"What are those missiles for?" asked Shute.  
  
"They are ECM jammers. Captain Pafgal Ardvil will explain the rest to you." "This is the ship, Belurius; new, improved brother to Vesalius." said William, pointing to the Nazca-class.  
  
'"Vesalius?'" thought Shute as a scene of him with Dearka, Yzak, Nicol and Creuset in Vesalius flashed before his eyes briefly.  
  
"Hey. You alright?" whispered Kazu.  
  
"Come on. To the bridge." said William.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." '"What was that?'"  
  
"Captain. This is Shute and Kazu who will be assigned here." introduced William.  
  
"Pleasure General. How do you do Captains?" said Ardvil shaking Kazu's and Shute's hands.  
  
"You are the Captain in this ship, Ardvil. Just call them by name." said William.  
  
"These guys will be accompanying you throughout all of your space missions." said Ardvil. Kazu and Shute were introduced to 6 youths around Kazu's age, or a year or two older. A yellow haired boy is called Gralle Trezze; gray hair, Ocuda Yelster; black hair, Tochji Kenihi; orange hair, Worelt Bluer; purple hair, Vancou Ateale; and the dark green haired, Louis Hendros. (A/N: Colorful group, eh?)  
  
"Start your mission ASAP and, good luck." said William, before leaving the bridge. "Kazu, I need to talk to you." Kazu followed William to the corridor. He gave Kazu 2 data laser cassettes and said, "I need you to download all data from Lumio central computer into the blue one. Our scientists require those to complete their project. After doing so, upload the virus from the red one. We would not want others to have the info. You got that?" Kazu nodded. "It will be dangerous since you will be doing this alone. So, good luck."  
  
################################################  
  
"Hey, is this a movie or I am in a parallel universe?" asked Dearka.  
  
'Whack' "Ouch! What's that for."  
  
"You still can joke about something so serious?" said Milliaria as she glared at Dearka.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" said Dearka as he rubbed the back of his head. '"She sure is cuter when angry.'"  
  
"Yo!" said Yzak as he entered the evacuation room in Onogoro Island. Lowe followed behind him.  
  
"How out there?" asked Dearka.  
  
"....Hell." answered Yzak as he took a seat beside Milly.  
  
"Here." said Lowe as he handed Dearka and Ssigh each an envelope bearing CAF symbol.  
  
"Geez. You guys must have been enlisted too right?" said Dearka. Lowe and Yzak nodded.  
  
"What's up?" asked Milly.  
  
"We have been assigned to a position in this P-Unit, and are called for a meeting in the Institute at sunrise, tomorrow. That's all it said." replied Ssigh.  
  
"It meant that our job is to capture or destroy the stolen units." said Yzak as he ruffled his new hair style. It is no longer the girlish type but a short, manly one. His scar from fighting Strike has been removed too. "Definitely, we will have to fight those two too." All went silence when this was mentioned.  
  
Milly broke the silence by saying, "Let's go and see Cagalli." The tense atmosphere lifted and the four boys smiled a little.  
  
#############################################  
  
A few hours later on board Belurius...  
  
"You will be going out alone then?" asked Ardvil.  
  
"The GuAIZs won't be able to withstand atmospheric re-entry. Besides, it will only be a raid." replied Shute.  
  
"Very well. We will be replacing the missiles in Judg with some ECM Jammer explosives. Most CAF's pilots rely upon ENFORCERs' automated radar in battle. So, they will help you a little."  
  
"Thank you." said Shute before exiting the bridge. He entered the changing room and found Kazu and the other 6 boys. They were changing into their pilot suits.  
  
"Here's yours." said Kazu, throwing a red, white and purple colored suit to Shute.  
  
"What's this?" asked Shute, noticing that Kazu's suit is different from the usual red ZAFT pilot suit. It is blue, green and black colored.  
  
"The technicians found them in the cockpits. It seemed that they are specially made, even has built-in life support and radiation insulation."  
  
"Captain. We will be seeing you in hangar." said Louis.  
  
"Right. And you guys don't have to be so formal. I don't want to feel so senior like the General." said Kazu. All except Gralle and Ocuda laughed at this.  
  
In the Belurius hangar...  
  
All 8 pilots boarded their MS. "Be careful." said Kazu. "Yeah. You too." replied Shute. "Shute Hibiki. Judgment, launching!" Judgment Phase-Shifts and transformed as soon as it exited the launch hatch. Revolution launched and the other 6 GuAIZ followed.  
  
"Captain, fire the ECMs as soon as the enemy MS shows up." said Kazu.  
  
"Roger that." replied Ardvil via the intercom.  
  
"Beep, beep." rang out the siren in Lumio. "Incoming enemy. Intercept immediately. This is not a drill! Repeat..." announced Lumio radar officer but was cut short by an explosion vibration. ENFORCERs started to launch.  
  
"Spread out!" commanded Kazu. Belurius launched all of its ECM missiles. They exploded in the heart of the enemy MS cluster. Kazu engaged Revo's automatic targeting system and picked off 9 ENFORCERs in one shot.  
  
"Whoo..." commented Ocuda. "Come on guys. We should not let him take all of the enemy kills." Due to the significant radar interference, Revo and the GuAIZs, which are barely affected by it, are gaining the upper hand.  
  
#############################################  
  
"Lumio, attacked?!" exclaimed Waldfeld.  
  
"They used powerful ECMs, sir, and our forces are losing." replied Lacosta. "What are your orders?"  
  
'"How could they know'" "Have they started evac?"  
  
"Yes, most of the citizens have been evacuated. It appears that only Revolution have been sighted, sir."  
  
"Don't allow the data in the computer's colony be taken. Tell our forces to hold their ground and reinforcements will be arriving shortly. Also, alert the others of Judgment."  
  
"Will do."  
  
'"I will find out what caused you guys to do this."' thought Waldfeld.  
  
################################################  
  
"Guys, I need to go in. Watch your backs." said Kazu before fighting his way through to enter the colony's interior. Inside, he was engaged by more ENFORCERs. '"Damn it! Get out of my way!'" Revo uses its TRAGOON (Tele- Commu Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) funnels and completely overwhelms the enemies. After securing the area, he landed Revo outside Lumio control center. He equipped himself with a sub machinegun and few grenades. '"Good. Not so much resistance here.'" thought Kazu as he shot a few guards outside the computer room. '"How crafty of them to amass their forces in this civilian colony. It's their own fault to give the enemy a chance to kill two birds with one stone.'"  
  
Kazu entered through the sliding door after blowing it down. "H,hands up!" cried a voice. Kazu felt a gun pointed to his head at point-blank behind him. '"This is a bullet proof helmet.'" he thought.  
  
"Put y,your gun d,down." stuttered the voice, as if with fear. Kazu appeared to comply but suddenly, as he crouched down to put his sub, he swiftly moved to the back of the shorter person and struck at the neck, causing the person to pass out. Kazu caught the person as he fell forward and realized that the person wasn't a 'he' after all but a 'she' because Kazu accidentally touched her chest. He carried her into a chair in front of the computer panel. Kazu then proceeded on downloading the information into his disk. During the process, he glanced over to the girl and noticed that she has a beautiful red hair down to her chest level and wore a professor cloak. '"Kinda cute.'" thought Kazu but was cut short by a beeping sound indicating that the download is complete. As he inserted the virus disk, the colony was violently shaken by a huge explosion. "Shit! It's falling apart."  
  
Kazu carried the girl and ran towards Revo as the building's ceiling started to collapse behind him. Revo lifted off and flew toward a hole on the colony. "What has happened?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Zzzt...an enemy armada has arrived, sir." replied Worelt.  
  
"Retreat first. We are no match. I will try to hold them off for a while." said Kazu.  
  
"Roger! See you later." The 6 GuAIZ, which 5 were damaged, retreated to Belurius.  
  
"Damn! What number!" said Kazu as he observed the armada approaching them. Revo uses all of its 'Balaena' and 'Xiphias' cannons, and 'Lupus' beam rifle. Kazu managed to destroy one Montgomery class before retreating. Other ships started to fire at him but missed and hit the colony instead, damaging it heavily and destroying it. Kazu felt as if his head has been burst open after witnessing the explosion. (A/N: Heliopolis is also destroyed in similar way, right?)  
  
#############################################  
  
Judgment flies through earth's hot atmosphere as if it was nothing. On the way, Shute passes by the island, in sunrise, where he first got to know Cagalli. "'Familiar.'" He started to think about it but was interrupted when Judg's radar alarmed him of incoming missiles. Judg uses its CIWS to shoot down all the missiles.  
  
Inside Morgenreate HQ...  
  
"All units, try not to harm the pilot, if possible. We need to capture it. But be careful of its energy output." said Cagalli.  
  
"I think the target is our MS." said Lacus.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"The other unit attacked Lumio because our space MS attack force are mostly there. Most of our MS forces on Earth are amassed here. It's too much of a coincidence, isn't it?"  
  
"God! You are right!" Cagalli went on to inform the MS forces already engaging in battle to defend themselves and their allies while ordering those still on ground to launch immediately so that they won't be sitting ducks.  
  
'"So, they are playing defensive. All the better for me. I shan't waste the ECMs."' thought Shute. He detached the Backpack lifter and joined both 'Lacerta's with Judg's right hand while the left hand held 'Picus'. In one burst of its thrusters, Judg destroyed 5 MS.  
  
Cagalli watched as a monitor in front of her showed the steady drop in numbers of MS. "That's it! I'm going out!" said Cagalli angrily before dashing out of the room. "Cagalli!" said Lacus.  
  
"Send a message to General Waldfeld. We need reinforcements here ASAP." ordered Brigadier General Kisaka.  
  
Cagalli didn't even bother putting on her pilot suit. She launched in an ENFORCER, which pilot she knocked out. (A/N: My. Pushy isn't she.) As soon as she exited the launch bunker, Judg's 'Lupus' beam shot wheezed past her ENFORCER's head and hit the one behind her. She aimed her beam rifle at Judg but was knocked away when its backpack came from downward and struck her. Judg boosted toward her, attempting to slash her into half. Cagalli goes into SEED mode as she drew her own beam saber and blocked Jugd's 'Lacerta'. As 'Lacerta' was more powerful than standard beam saber, it is slowly cutting through Cagalli's beam saber. Shute aimed his 'Lupus' on the ENFORCER's cockpit pointblank. Cagalli gasped. 'Lupus' barrel glowed bright green in front of her eyes. "'Athrun'" When she thought her life was going to end in the hands of the man she loved, the rifle exploded. She was thrown backwards because of the blast and crashed on the ground.  
  
'"What the?'" asked Shute. Another shot came at Jugd's head. Shute barely dodged it as it was so fast. "Where did that come from?" he wondered as another came at him. "'Not trying to kill me, that's for sure.'"  
  
9 miles away, an MS was firing its MM6-M407 'Lowera' High-concentrated Beam Sniper Rifle on Judgment. '"That's got to be Athrun in that. I know his moves.'" thought Dearka in his new, but only 70% complete CSGP-X068 Countenance. Countenance fired another shot which Judgment unable to avoid but successfully blocked using its shield.  
  
##############################################  
  
Meanwhile, on board Belurius...  
  
"Still no news from Shute?" asked Kazu.  
  
"He has exceeded his mission time limit. It's going to be dangerous if this goes on any longer." replied Ardvil.  
  
"I'm going out. Captain, could you pick us up later in this debris belt?" asked Kazu while pointing to a point in the bridge's map.  
  
"No problem. Watch yourself."  
  
Kazu returned to his room with the red haired girl sitting in the corner of his bed, hugging her legs, looking at him with fear. "You still won't talk?" asked Kazu. No response. "Well, I will be going out. You are considered a prisoner in this ship but I persuaded the Captain not to put you in cell. So, I need to lock you in this room until I return."  
  
'"He is Prof Hibiki. So it's right then that he has turned against the very thing he has fought so hard for."'  
  
##############################################  
  
'"The shots came from every 5 degrees clockwise...Here comes another shot. Next one will be there!'" After dodging a shot, Judgment transformed into MA and sped toward Dearka.  
  
"Lowe! He is lured." said Dearka.  
  
"Here comes my part. Retreat. I'll handle him. Just provide me cover fire." said Lowe in his 90% complete CSGP-X048 Intrepid.  
  
Similar to Aegis, Intrepid has 4 'Pyfher' beam sabers in each forearms and foot in addition to a 'Lacerta' mounted on its right waist. To sufficiently accomplish what it was designed for, it has ion flight thrusters backpack to provide extra agility and maneuverability. Intrepid Phase-Shifts to its orange, black, red colors as Judg approaches. Jugd fires its 4 beam cannons but Intrepid slashed through them like paper against scissors.  
  
'"That's one of those suits! It's been repaired already?'"  
  
"Lowe!" said Yzak as he approached the two suit fighting against each other in his 70% complete CSGP-X058 Resistance, equipped with Launcher Cannon pack.  
  
(A/N: Right, here are Dearka Elthman's Countenance Gundam, Lowe Guele's Intrepid and Yzak Jule's Resistance. Countenance is built based on Buster and Calamity, as a long-range support MS, Dearka's specialty. Intrepid, on the other hand, is mainly a close-combat MS, based on Astray Red Frame and Aegis. Resistance is the descendent of Strike and Forbidden, meaning that it could equip mission packs like Strike. All three share the same basic traits as Revo and Judg, in being equipped with PS-armor and a nuclear reactor instead of battery. Also, I did not mention PS armor for Resistance and Countenance since it's not ready yet at 70% completion.)  
  
'"This is bad. I'm surrounded.'" thought Shute as he blocked a sniper shot with his 'Calzonir' shield and returned fire using the mounted dual beam cannon to Dearka, who dodged it. Lowe slashed at Jugd's head. While Shute is distracted with Intrepid, Yzak fired his 'Inga' 350 mm super-high impulse cannon in an attempt to destroy Jugd's right leg. Just when Judg was about to be dismembered, Revolution came in between and shielded Judgment. It then fired all its 'Balaena' and 'Xiphias' at the three to push them back.  
  
"You alright?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Your timing couldn't have been better. Thanks."  
  
Dearka and Yzak fired their weapons at them, while Lowe charged at their right side. Kazu and Shute goes into SEED mode. They split up to dodge the shots. Shute went for Lowe while Kazu went after Yzak and Dearka. Shute knocked Intrepid's 'Lacerta' with one swift slash at it. Kazu managed to destroy Countenance's sniper rifle and forced Resistance to jettison its 'Inga' cannon. Suddenly, Kazu and Shute received fire from the rear. Many ENFORCER units appeared on Revo's and Judg's radar.  
  
"We are no match for that number." said Shute.  
  
"You still have your ECMs?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." Judgment fired its ECM missiles to cause radar interference.  
  
"That did the trick. Let's retreat. Our job is done here." said Shute as he transformed Judg into MA and Revo landed on its backpack.  
  
###############################################  
  
Inside Morgenreate medical room...  
  
"Cry it out, Cagalli." said Lacus to her best friend, hugging her.  
  
"Athrun...hic, is an...sob...idiot."  
  
"Kira too. All men are idiots." said Lacus, who started to cry too.  
  
################################################  
  
"Feel that?" asked Kazu, holding his chest on where the heart is.  
  
"You too?" '"Strange.'" "Anyway, we need to head back to L10 and alert grandpa about those units."  
  
Revolution and Judgment rendezvoused with Belurius at the agreed debris belt.  
  
###############################################  
  
Next episode on MS Gundam SEED: Endless Conflict  
  
Realize?  
  
ZAFT's successes have turned the tables against CAF. Kazu and Shute start to show weakness? Yzak's and Dearka's friendship drifted apart because of that special someone.  
  
#############################################  
  
A/N: Apologies for taking quite sometime in updating. I had exams. Review, kay? Remember, I prefer signed ones if you would take the trouble. Xie,xie,ni (I think this means thank you in Chinese) I placed characters' thoughts in triple quotation marks since I can't seem to upload the italicized version. 


	5. Realize?

Revolution and Judgment rendezvoused with Belurius at the agreed debris belt.  
  
###########################################  
  
Gundam SEED: Endless Conflict  
  
Realize?  
  
##########################################  
  
On Belurius bridge, Kazu and Shute video-conferred with William. "Good job." praised William. "But don't bother returning here, you have another mission. As for the info, Kazu, just send it via computer."  
  
"Sir. Actually we have quite a big problem. It seems that CAF's secret units are operable. Captain Shute and Kazu exchanged fire with them in Earth." said Ardvil.  
  
"Alright then. This task should suit Belurius. You will capture Heliopolis and the abandoned fortress, Yakin Heatch, in its victinity. They will both serve as our forward base for future assaults so it is imperative that you do not damage them."  
  
"Pardon, sir, but it is Orb's civilian colony. We might cause innocent casualties." said Gralle.  
  
"Ha! Who knows what kind of 'civilian' colony it is. It was destroyed in the War since it has been found to develop Alliance's secret weapons. And, my boy, in war, there will always be casualties whether may it be hostile or not."  
  
"We are quite worn out since the last mission and will need parts for the GuAIZs." said Ardvil.  
  
"Special reinforcements are already in their way to the battle site. You can secure an area for them first. Good luck gentlemen." concluded William as cut off the transmission.  
  
#############################################  
  
William is receiving the transmitted information from Belurius. "Just as I expected. The core program has been taken away. Even that SOB was eluded by this useless surface data. No matter, I don't really need this anyways. Revolution and Judgment are enough information givers. My researchers can improvise and improve on the adequate data, using the suits as the experiment subjects. Just a while more...and my dreams will come true. After this is done, I shall have no need for those two. No one shall stand in MY way." said William as he exited his office and went on to a restricted area. Meanwhile, Geory watched the scene from his computer monitor. '"Enjoy your short time wisely, old man."'  
  
#############################################  
  
"Kazu. I think this should interest you." said Ardvil, handing him a disk. Kazu took out his pocket laptop (Not IPalm), which was supplied to every higher ranking officer. The laptop projected a holographic image. Kazu's eyes opened wide as he scrolled down the contents.  
  
"You guys interested in High Senate's chairman Phillip Kaiger's daughter?" asked Shute.  
  
"In Lumio..." Shute suggested.  
  
"....No. No way. How can you be so lucky!" said Shute, realizing what Shute meant.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" asked Tochji.  
  
"I don't know but I don't want this matter to leak out of this ship yet." All nodded in agreement, knowing the seriousness of it. Kazu left the bridge to have his lunch in the canteen, followed by Shute, Worelt and Louis.  
  
"You didn't place her in the cell, didn't you?" asked Shute.  
  
"Captain wanted to since she is considered a prisoner but his "hero" here decided to give her a better place." said Louis sarcastically.  
  
"Hey. Hey. Learn how to be a gentleman towards a pretty girl, okay?" Kazu shot back.  
  
"And make them fall for you? It's easy since you, and you, are so handsome." said Worelt, pointing to Kazu and Shute's faces.  
  
In the canteen, the four boys took their seats and started to consume their food. "We hadn't a chance to eat some time. Man, this is good." said Worelt as he gobbled up his food.  
  
"I think even crap taste nice to you when you are hungry, Worelt." said Louis. Worelt choked on his food when he heard that. He grabbed Kazu's glass and gulped down the liquid. He then noticed Kazu looking at him and then to his glass. He quickly apologized formally.  
  
"No. It's not that. The thing you just drank is..." said Kazu, making a terrified face. Worelt turned pale, really pale.  
  
"Should I call for the doctor?" said Shute, catching the faint curve at tip of Kazu's lips as he understood what Kazu was playing at. He then tapped Louis's shin to get him to understand what was going on since he too was fooled by Kazu. Louis understood and cooperated by saying, "That drink...can't it be?" Worelt 'felt' nauseous due to the three's reaction. The three started to grin a little. Worelt, however, caught that and said, "Come on. Laugh it out. You are making a fool out of me, right." Like a door being unlocked , all the laughter went out of them.  
  
"...Fuuh. Okay. Calm down guys." said Shute. Worelt had his face 'color' back. It took them some time to regain control over their jaw muscles. "That was good, CAPTAIN." criticized Worelt.  
  
"At times like this we need all the laugher we can." said Kazu. They settle down and continued to finish their food.  
  
"Why did you two join ZAFT?" asked Shute, breaking the silence. Louis and Worelt did not say anything for a while.  
  
"Our parents worked for ZAFT even after the war. They were on spy mission but were caught in a sudden crossfire between CAF and Alliance remnants. The General told us that they were dead and their will was for us to help in the cause."  
  
"I see...War is such a sad thing..." said Kazu.  
  
"What about the others?" asked Shute.  
  
"Ocuda and Tochji each had their whole family wiped out in Bloody Valentine. They could not really get rid of that bitter memory. As for...what's their names?" asked Worelt.  
  
"Trezze and Ateale. We met those dudes only since Belurius assignment, so we don't really know. What about you two? Why did you join?" asked Louis. (A/N: Most of Belurius crew is ignorant about Kazu's and Shute's real identity.)  
  
"More or less the same reasons as you guys." replied Shute.  
  
###############################################  
  
At the same time...  
  
"Damage report?" asked Phillip.  
  
"Bad, sir. 70% of both space and earth ENFORCER forces have been annihilated. Combined with California Defense force, the remaining number makes up only half of the original amount." reported an officer.  
  
"Lumio's destruction is our fault, isn't it."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"What about the colonists, and the data?"  
  
"The survivors have been safely evacuated and the data has been secured but, sir, I fear that Ms Kaiger is not in any of the retrieved lifeboats."  
  
"My daughter is what?! What are you guys doing?!" exclaimed Phillip as he grabbed the officer by the collar.  
  
"Pa, pardon sir, but it seems that she was somehow left behind in the rush. She was part of the development group that is responsible for transferring the data from Lumio main computer." replied the officer.  
  
"And where is THIS group of developers?"  
  
"They are secure, sir, but as I said, Ms Kaiger is not with them."  
  
"Th, then she is dead ?" asked Phillip, dropping the officer.  
  
"Ehrm..It is quite premature to assume the worst, sir, since Revolution had been reported to enter the interior of the colony. So it might have been possible that the pilot have taken her."  
  
"Get me Waltfeld here quick."  
  
"Yes, sir." replied the officer before saluting and leaving the room.  
  
'"You better have her, Hibiki, or I will make sure that you suffer."' thought Phillip. Another officer entered the room saying that the Senate wants a conference. "'Damn it. They are annoying."' Phillip then said, "Tell them I will be there soon. Dismissed."  
  
###############################################  
  
"How is she?" asked Yzak.  
  
"Better. She has cried herself to sleep, poor girl. Milly is keeping an eye on her." replied Lacus.  
  
"The scene around here seemed like a replay of Alliance's attack." said Dearka as he looked through the window.  
  
"Expect that there is only one suit that did this." continued Yzak.  
  
"Are you sure Athrun is in the black suit?" asked Lacus.  
  
"Quite but actually, there are two of them. The one that looks like Freedom joined in just as we were about to catch the other. It destroyed my sniper rifle and almost slashed me apart."  
  
"Why are they black in the first place? Mine has its colors." said Lowe.  
  
"Ask the creator, not me."  
  
"What are you going to do next?" asked Lacus.  
  
"Return to X13A, and help in the rest of the maintenance. We need get these done quick to be able to capture those units." replied Yzak.  
  
"I want to come with you, please."  
  
"What do you want to do there?"  
  
"Kira is involved in this. I want find the reason and truth......and Cagalli will want to join in too." said Lacus determinedly. The three sighed. Dearka started, "Looks like the old group going to get beck together."  
  
"You are forgetting someone." said Yzak.  
  
"Who?...No, I would not involve her in this."  
  
"I think she wants to get involved herself, and you used to brag about her CIC skills."  
  
"What do you know about her?"  
  
"What you YOURSELF know about her? Huh? Suppressing that feeling for so long. Coward." taunted Yzak.  
  
"Sh, shut up! You don't understand my situation...but why do you care about this anyway?"  
  
"Forget it! I'm leaving!" said Yzak as he left for Resistance, avoiding the continuation of the argument. Dearka followed in a distance.  
  
"What's with them?" asked Lacus, confused.  
  
"Beats me. They have been like this for a while, occasionally."  
  
################################################  
  
Kazu and Shute were reconfiguring their suits to prepare for the upcoming mission.  
  
"We haven't been really able to learn about these since the first we got them." said Kazu as he rapidly typed in commands into the keyboard.  
  
"That sniper MS. Its shot range is quite short but my radar is useless."  
  
"Don't worry about that. The technicians had to reduce the radar range so that we would be affected by ECMs. You can actually adjust the range anytime you want. Try it."  
  
"I didn't notice that......Not bad."  
  
"Beware though. The accuracy of your automatic lock-on system is decreased."  
  
"I don't really need the system. Your suit needs it more than I do."  
  
Captain Ardvil walked into the dark hangar and noticed lights coming out of the suits' cockpits. "Gentlemen. Get some rest. We have quite a tough battle next." he said.  
  
"There's barely any military there, Captain. What so tough about it?" asked Shute as he kept navigating through Judg's system.  
  
"No damage to both targets, or Coordinator casualties. Those demand focus and accuracy, boys. And who knows, CAF have strong influence many of space sectors, so be sure to expect enemy reinforcements. Finish up whatever you are doing quick." said Ardvil before leaving the area.  
  
"Come on. Let's finish this quick."  
  
"Geez. I have forgotten about my destroyed rifle."  
  
"Use mine. I have enough projectiles." said Kazu as Revo passed the rifle to Jugd. After finishing reconfiguring the weapons lineup, Kazu came across a lock in a sector he is trying to get into. He tried a password but the screen stated, "2 tries to self-destruct". Kazu entered another wrong pass code. He panicked a little. A voice in his head informed him against what he is attempting. '"Shut up."'. Part of him told him to realize the consequences while part of him urged him to go on. He felt the stinging sensation in his head. "'Not again."' he thought, resting his head on his left palm. That was when something came across his mind as his head ache began to subside while his hands typed in characters by themselves. The moment ENTER key was pushed, he braced himself for an explosion but instead, the cockpit hatch suddenly closed and Revo's eyes glowed a dim yellow.  
  
"Hey! Kazu. What's wrong?"  
  
Revo's cockpit became pitch black from its gray atate. A statement appeared for a few moments but Kazu could only catch the words, 'system' and 'activate'. The cockpit and the central radar sphere then flashed intensely for a second before several scenes appeared before Kazu. The first showed a colony exploded; another, a fortress; and another, a red Nazca class crashing into a large, unidentified battleship. '"Wh,where is this...so real."' His breathing grew heavy, and he sweated. More scenes appeared. The first one showed the first person view of a pilot in a cockpit fighting a red mobile suit with yellow sabers drawn on each of its foot and forearms. Then, the scene switches to an enormous explosion on an island. Next, a cannon firing a massive laser beam in the path of a fleet. "St, stop. Wha, what is all this..." Kazu was bombarded by uncountable migraine attacks before passing put. The cockpit returned to its gray state.  
  
Shute opened the cockpit hatch from the outside and found an unconscious Kazu. "Kazu! Hey. Kazu! Damn it. What happened?" Shute called as he shook Kazu's slightly shaking body. He then pulled Kazu out and placed his arm over his shoulder and dragged him out.  
  
##############################################  
  
"How are they progressing?" asked Waltfeld.  
  
"It's more complicated as we did not realize that the Neuro-Link was badly severed from the MSOS (Mobile Suit Operation System) of a few of the MS. I am sorry, sir." said Rondo Sahaku, the chief engineer of P-Units.  
  
"What will be the problem caused by it?"  
  
"Cockpit's Tele-Commu system would not react immediately to the pilot's mind patterns, resulting in delayed movement, or in other words, only 50% chance of surviving a battle with either Revo or Judg." replied Dearka, sliding out of Countenance cockpit. "Hey! Bring it over here. I'm ready!" he shouted to a crane operator, whose crane carried a long rifle.  
  
"Not only that, sir. The PS armor would not function well either. Only Intrepid is able to Phase-Shift at the moment."  
  
"So the problem is with the MS? What about the ships?" asked Murrue, appearing behind Waltfeld.  
  
"We actually took priority to fix them first and the whole maintenance group and I are confident that they are ready for action. You are free to look around both of them."  
  
"Not bad. Speed up the work." said Waltfeld. 'BANG' All heads turned to where the noise came from.  
  
"Watch it! It's a very important armament. Now bring it up slowly..." said Lowe, supervising the transfer of his 'Gerbera Straight' katana. The two high-ranking officers shook their heads at this. Then they proceeded on to the bridge of Ariel. "This looks like Archangel's and Eternal's..." said Murrue, in awe.  
  
"Both Ariel and Zechiel are the descendants of the previous ships. Good day, General, Colonel." said a brunette swinging her seat around to face them. "How are you, Erika?" greeted Murrue. The MS researcher smiled.  
  
"I presume you would like to scan through the ship's abilities?"  
  
"Indeed, thank you." replied Waltfeld. Simmons showed the two all about Ariel's specs and armaments.  
  
"...Did the kid really created this?" asked Waltfeld. Erika nodded, frowning a little.  
  
"Is it possible for us engage the two units with these two?" asked Murrue.  
  
"Unfortunately not as the MSs assigned to this ship have overwhelming capabilities to take down any battleship when configured properly and in the hands of a capable pilot."  
  
"They are capable alright."  
  
"Are you so sure it's them turning against us, especially not Kira?" asked Murrue. Waltfeld did not answer. Just then, the bridge door slid open.  
  
"Ah. General, here is the crew of the bridge but you may already know most of them." Ssigh and Milliaria entered first followed by the crew of Archangel; Dalida Loraha Chandra, Romel Paru, and Jackie Tonomura, and other familiar faces from both Kusanagi and Eternal. They then saluted each other.  
  
"Neumann, is it? Where is he?" asked Murrue.  
  
"He is assigned to Zechiel as the pilot, captain. Sorry, colonel." replied Chandra, forgetting that the captain of Archangel is now a Colonel. Before Murrue could ask who will be piloting Ariel, Ssigh has already took his seat in front of the wheel and started to fiddle with the equipment, and thus providing her with the answer.  
  
"Alright everyone, go to your assigned posts and warm the system up." ordered Erika. After that, "May I have a word?" asked her. Murrue and Waltfeld approached her. She started to access a sector in the database. "We have trouble getting through the lock on this armory. Cutting through the armor just under the deck would cause interference so bad that it would freeze up the entire system. Even Chief Sahaku gave up on this one."  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"A Classified series of Neutron Buster rifle."  
  
".............Again?" asked Waltfeld, not believing the words.  
  
"M6-M9 8-X series of nuclear induced buster rifles, for every single one of the MS."  
  
Waltfeld's hand trembled with anger. "Nuclear?"  
  
"But fortunately, we can't unlock it. So it would be useless."  
  
"Who then has the code for this?" asked Murrue. Erika shook her head.  
  
"It is not just an ordinary code entering and, 'viola'. Something more complicated has to be done. But this is not the urgent thing right now. Here." Erika showed the two another screen on Revolution's database.  
  
"Like Freedom..." said Waltfeld.  
  
"Almost, but it has a pilot support system that can turn negative if the user is not in the right state of mind and/or he or she could not stand immense data pressure send by system. The support, also called REVRO(Revision Predictive Override) system, provides the pilot information about the battle and, most terrifying, the events that is yet to come so that the pilot could make instant decisions and therefore, far amplifying the MS's reaction time."  
  
"The future in a battle?" asked Murrue.  
  
"Yes, but the downside of it is that it sends so much info and predicts many different things, even sometimes far to the future, that most, even experienced, pilots could be driven mad if they did not have superb control psychologically and physically. The system's AI too, allows it to indirectly control the pilot. But that is not all of the function of the system. I didn't know all of them for sure."  
  
"How could this be developed?"  
  
"It is the joint project by CAF, NCA (Natural Coordinator Alliance), High Senate and even ORB. At first, we wanted to use it for human benefit, but a number of people have fallen victims to its overwhelming abilities, and several groups like ORB backed out of the project. So, it was transferred to the Institute for further quarantine, but it seems that the Institute had secretly proceeded developing it in Lumio. The raw data in Lumio, has, fortunately, been transported to safely. I've found this out only recently that it seems only Revolution was equipped with the better enhanced version of the system and it is protected by a lock."  
  
"So the REVRO can either be controlled or in control, but mostly, in control?" asked Waltfeld. Erika turned off her monitor as she nodded.  
  
"Let's just hope that nothing has happened yet." said Murrue.  
  
"It's just that I can't imagine that if Kira is really piloting Revolution and he has broken the lock to the system, the MS would be almost invincible when combined with his SEED." said Erika. Everyone in the bridge became stunned when this was mentioned.  
  
##############################################  
  
"What happened, doc?" asked Shute.  
  
"...Never seen this before. Pulse, muscle tension, and the rest are just fine except for his eye response. He seemed to have been in a nightmare or some psychological shock. I have just administered him some Primidone to calm him down. We can only wait for the result." said the doctor in charge.  
  
"Thank you, doc." The doc nodded.  
  
'"That girl...she's a psychologist. Maybe..." thought Shute. He opened Kazu's room and found her fast asleep on Kazu's bed. '"He is way too kind."'. Shute tapped his gun on the door. The girl woke with a start, and stared at him with eyes full of fear. "Come with me. You are needed." The girl stepped off the bed and followed Shute. '"So it's true that both of them have revolted against the alliance."'  
  
"Examine him and tell me what he's suffering from." ordered Shute. "You may use any equipment here." She grabbed a stethoscope and listened to Kazu's heartbeat. '"Funny..."' Suddenly, an announcement came over the inter-comm, "Captain Shute Hibiki, please report to the bridge immediately. Repeat..."  
  
'"What now?"' thought Shute. "Don't exit this room unless you want to be killed." Shute left, leaving the unconscious Kazu with the girl.  
  
'"Shute Hibiki?? I thought his name was...never mind, must be a code name or something."' She shook of the thought and reluctantly continues to examine Kazu. "He has the same symptoms as the previous test subjects of the system...!!!Don't tell me the MS captured was Revolution?"  
  
*************  
  
"Kira...Kira..." Kazu found himself floating in the darkness. "Kira..."  
  
'"That voice...so familiar."' "Who is it?"  
  
"Do you love me..."  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Kazu propelled himself to the faint ray of light. The light grew larger as he approached it and felt himself being enveloped in the warmth he felt somewhere before. A vague outline of a person appeared before him, with its arms welcoming him.  
  
"Hey!" called a voice, which sounded like his, behind him. He turned around towards the darkness where the voice came from.  
  
"Kira...I am sorry..."  
  
Kazu faced the direction where the light was, but it started to fade away, together with the person's outline. "Wait! Please don't leave me! Who are you? Why do you call me Kira..."  
  
*************  
  
Kazu grabbed her hands, pressed them to his chest, and kept repeating, "Don't leave me." Her heart raced wildly in her chest and she felt her face burning. Being a professional on psychological affairs, she immediately realized what this meant. She stared down at Kazu. '"I have not felt this before, not even with any of my boyfriends...but...he already has a sweetheart...I don't care."' Pulling one of her hands free, she started to stroke Kazu's hair and wiped away his perspiration. He relaxed at her touch, which made her smile. Suddenly, the door slides open, and Shute steps in. She was so fixed on Kazu that she didn't hear him entering.  
  
Shute's eyes opened wider a little at the two. He smiled, '"Something has happened a lot in such a short time. He has that peaceful smile."' He left, not wanting to disturb them.  
  
######################################  
  
"How is he?" asked Ardvil.  
  
"It seems that the Kaiger girl managed to calm him down."  
  
"Good. I hope he would be up and ready for this critical mission."  
  
"Captain? May I request a favor, sir?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I think it is best for Kazu to let the girl accompany him."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ardvil. Shute replied with confidence. "He is fortunate to have brother like you."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
'"They are both such nice boys. I don't understand why is William doing this to them.'"  
  
#######################################  
  
Kazu stirred and found a similar outline of a head in front of him from the dream he had. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he recognized who the red-head was. "It's...you..."  
  
"Sshh...rest. You are still weak." she said. Kazu realized she looked different without her glasses, more beautiful, like someone. He realized that he was holding her hand, but before he could do anything, she beaten him to it by pulling it free. Kazu noticed a blush appearing on her cheeks as she avoided eye contact.  
  
"What..happened to me?"  
  
"You had a shock. It's because of system Revro."  
  
"..System what?"  
  
"The software installed in Revolution. You don't know?"  
  
"...No.."  
  
'"Ammesia? Possibly. Let me try."' "What is the name of CAF's secret weapon?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kazu, bewildered.  
  
"It's okay. You were just too stressed. Revolution's system has taken a lot out of you. Get some rest." she advised.  
  
"...Thank you. Hey..."  
  
"Yes?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Stay with me, please...Flona..." said Kazu, managing a weak smile, before falling asleep, holding one of her hands.  
  
Her heart raced as she thought, '"He is so cute."' She quickly turns serious as she started to concentrate, '"He has some minor symptoms to brainwash...but how could he know my name if he lost his memory? Maybe just my imagination."'  
  
###################################  
  
"How is it?" asked William.  
  
"Ready. Just awaiting your orders for mobilization, sir." answered Geory over the comm.  
  
"Good." He cut off the transmission, and smiled to himself.  
  
'"The more you trust me, the deeper you will fall. This will be mine.'" thought Geory as he observed the enormous object in front of him.  
  
####################################  
  
"Go first. I will catch up later. Don't worry, the guards will let you through." said Lacus. Cagalli entered the elevator to the Institute's underground factory. Lacus, on the other hand, went another direction. She entered X09A, Kira's living area. She looks around with sadness on her face. '"Kira..."' She tried hard not to let herself break. '"You are strong, Lacus."' She remembered the words Kira told her before he left in the stolen Freedom. But, immediately as she noticed the blood on his bed, she cries again. "You idiot!!!-hic-you lied to me...don't you love me?" she shouted in between sobs while pounding her fists on the bed.  
  
######################################  
  
Shute found Flona asleep on the chair with her head on Kazu's stomach. He woke her up to check on his condition. She looked flustered for a moment before answering, "He should be fine, but..." Before she could finish, Shute grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Thank you for your help but we have something more important to do." Shute locked Flona in Kazu's room again.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Kazu.  
  
"In your room, Captain's orders." replied Shute. His serious face turns into a sarcastic one as he started, "Pretty, huh? Nice?"  
  
Kazu returned Shute's looks as he retorted, "Jealous?"  
  
"Seriously, have you fallen for her?"  
  
"I don't know. I had this dream where there's someone alike her, that someone who gave me warmth and happiness."  
  
"Come on! Don't beat around the bush. Admit it. If you don't, she will be disappointed."  
  
Kazu moved closer to Shute as he started, "Really? How do you know?"  
  
"It's all over her face, can't you tell?" Kazu pretended to be confused but actually, felt both pain and joy in his heart. He ignored it. Suddenly, a man announced via the comm, "Personnel involved in operation Corestrike, please proceed to your assigned positions."  
  
"That's it. How are you feeling? Up for this?" asked Shute.  
  
"No problem." said Kazu as he got off the bed. Both met with Belurius's GuAIZ pilots in the changing room. Louis, Ocuda, Tochji, and Worelt expressed their concern for Kazu while Trezze and Ateale remained cold. As each manned their MS, Ardvil appeared in their communication monitor and started to brief them of their current position.  
  
"They have detected us and started evac. It is highly likely that a large force, which is en route to this sector, might be intercepting us. They might also try to destroy the colony when the civilians are evacuated. Your task is to defend both the colony and fortress until the promised reinforcements from home arrive. Good luck."  
  
As Judgment proceeded to the launch catapult, Ardvil placed the ship on 1st level battle status. One by one, the 6 GuAIZs launched, following Revolution.  
  
######################################  
  
"General! General!" called out Lacosta, running towards Waltfeld, who was drinking coffee in Ariel's official room, which is still his favorite pastime.  
  
"Calm down. Relax. Mhm...like this coffee, strong in smell but soft in taste."  
  
"Generaaallll. Heliopolis has requested assistance. It said that it has been attacked by the same group of units that attacked Lumio." Waltfeld's hand that held the cup almost broke it, but he calmly placed it down and went on to the bridge. He ordered Ariel and Zechiel to scramble. Everyone was taken surprise by his sudden decision.  
  
"Chief, which MS are ready?" he asked Rondo.  
  
"Only Intrepid, sir."  
  
"Never mind. Load it up. The other 4 can rendezvous with the ship later."  
  
"Move out." ordered Waldfeld. Ariel and Zechiel were moved to the launch bay.  
  
"Colonel Ramius, would you take the place as weapon's officer?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She replied.  
  
"Installing atmospheric boosters." said Milly in her usual monotonous CIC voice. Then, the bridge door slid open and Lacus walked in. Waltfeld caught her at the side of his eye and said, "I thought you wouldn't come." She took her seat at the extra revolving chair beside the Captain's seat, similar to Azrael's seat in Dominion.  
  
"General." Kisaka's face appeared over Waltfeld's chair monitor.  
  
"All set?" he asked.  
  
"Cagalli insisted that she come along."  
  
Waltfeld frowned a little before saying, "Let her be."  
  
"General. Preparation complete. Awaiting your orders." said Milly.  
  
"What about Intrepid?"  
  
"It's already in the hangar."  
  
"Ready?" asked Waltfeld. Lacus nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back before saying, "Start her up." Ariel's main boosters' exhaust glowed bright blue as the ship lifted off the ground and Phase-Shifts. Zechiel followed suit.  
  
"General Kisaka, fire your main weapon the moment Colonel gave the word." said Erika.  
  
"Roger"  
  
"I believe you still remember the procedure, Colonel?"  
  
"Of course." Murrue replied. She ordered the positron blaster gun to be loaded and paused a while before saying, "Heremin, fire!" Both ships fired their positron guns at the same time and blasted a path of energy to the sky.  
  
"Engines full speed!" ordered Waltfeld just before the ships were engulfed in an atmospheric interference of brilliant pink, white, and light blue wave.  
  
On Zechiel, Cagalli dashed out of the bridge and sobbed in the vibrating corridor as she remembered the similar event that took Uzumi Nala Attha's life, who she still took as a father. Kisaka looks towards her direction sadly.  
  
(A/N: You can review the ships' stats in the end of Chap 3)  
  
########################################  
  
'Beep' 'Beep' Revo's radar signaled Kazu of an approaching force. "Shute. It's CAF's 2nd Armada."  
  
"Darn it. Guys, protect the targets at all costs. We will try to distract the armada." he ordered the GuAIZ pilots, who were still engaging the defense group. With that, Revo and Judg daringly charged at the rapid barrage of energy. ENFORCERs started to launch from the Agememnon, and Laurasia Classes. Revo and Judg dodged the barrage while engaging and destroying the enemy forces.  
  
"Don't let them any ship get through us." said Shute. Some ENFORCERs managed to get through Revo and Judg but were engaged by the GuAIZs. Belurius moved towards the colony to aid the defense. It occasionally fired its main cannons from long distance to distract the enemy from Revo and Judg. After shooting down a few ships, Revo finally got a piece from a Laurasia Classes.  
  
"Urh...Damn it." said Kazu. He and Shute were separated in the midst of battle. Suddenly, Revo's radar sphere glows a dim yellow and the screen all around Kazu turned somewhat darker. Kazu's facial expression changed and his eyes became blank. He sees a ship flanking him at the corner of this eyelid and three ENFORCERs approaching him from the rear. REVRO showed him that the ship is going to fire its left cannon at him while the MSs are going to unload all on him and then use their sabers. Given this information, he boosted Revo exactly the middle of the units. When they fired, Revo moved over and thus causing the units to damage and destroy each other. '"Destroy...all..."' a voice in his head told him. "Yes..." he replied monotonously. Revo continued to decimate the 2nd Armada.  
  
REVRO system smoothly gave him accurate predictions, but as the time goes by, the time lapse kept getting further from the present. Kazu could not control it and he screamed out while clutching his painful head with his both hands. Making no movement, Revo became a sitting duck for the armada's fire. Shute noticed Revolution getting hit several times and went to his rescue. Judg managed to block a lethal energy beam which could mark the end for Kazu.  
  
"Hey. Wake up. What's wrong?"  
  
*************  
  
'"Here again..."' thought Kazu as he found himself in the same darkness, but he felt his feet touching a hard floor instead of floating. Suddenly, the darkness turns to a gray atmosphere.  
  
"He, he, ha, hahaha..."  
  
"Who is that? Show yourself." Kazu looks all around him and found nothing, but the laughing still continues.  
  
"Come out, coward!" The laughing stopped.  
  
"Hey!" said a voice. Kazu turns around but much to his horrible surprise sees a splitting image of himself in front of him, wearing the same pilot suit.  
  
"W,who are you?"  
  
The other Kazu smirked before saying, "Who am I? My, my. Kazu...or should I say Kira, I am you. Your ultimate creation, the creation of a created, out of selfishness and ambition. Sorry...I suppose you don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Let me enlighten you." He snapped his fingers and the gray atmosphere changed to a scene in Archangel, when Kira was suffering from pressure and depression of war he has been dragged into. Him meeting Cagalli and Andy Waltfeld in the desert battle. Then, to his desperate battle against Athrun and ending up with the Clynes. His participation in the Last Battle, him finding the truth of his existence, his romance with Lacus, and finally, him being brainwashed by William. The other Kazu snapped him fingers again and the scene returns gray.  
  
"I, I don't understand...What is all this? My head hurts so bad." The other Kazu smiled menacingly at his counterpart's misery. "You were brainwashed by ZAFT extremists and put against the very thing you have fought hard to attain. Is that simple enough?"  
  
'"La...????"', mumbled Kazu as he struggled with his headache.  
  
"But I cannot allow you to regain your memory. You are weak without her, like you were before. That way I can control you." said the other Kazu, walking towards the defenseless one kneeling down. He held Kazu's head in both hands and...  
  
*****************  
  
"Kazu! Answer me. Are you there?" Shute tried calling him.  
  
"What...............!!!!" He realized that they are in the middle of a battle and Judgment is shielding him from attacks. Kazu placed his hands on the controls again and replied to Shute by engaging his TRAGOON funnels to take out the unsuspecting firing-happy ship.  
  
"What the hell happened back there?! You shocked the shit out of me!" shouted Shute as he broke free from Revo to re-engage the enemy.  
  
"I don't know...I don't remember. What happened?" Kazu asked back as his funnels kept the enemy busy while trying to re-"configure" himself to the situation.  
  
"You almost let yourself get killed, and you tell me you don't remember?!"  
  
"I feel a gap inside my head. I remember when we started to engage this armada and then...I...don't know." said Kazu as Revo slashed the full length of the hull of an enemy ship, cutting a few of its unfortunate crew directly.  
  
'"This strange thing has happened. What is wrong with that MS. That girl tried to tell me something. I shall ask her again."' thought Shute.  
  
"Shute, go for the flagship." said Kazu as Revo burst forward pass Judgment, with its funnels blazing the way for it.  
  
"Distract him. Fergrieg, fire!" ordered Murrue. A ray of green beam whizzed past the front of Revo, destroying a few of its funnels in the process.  
  
"What." Kazu was forced to switch to defense and retracted the remaining funnels, which returned to Revo's wings.  
  
"Send a message to 2nd Armada flagship. We are friendly." said Waltfeld. "Intrepid launch!" Lowe exited Ariel's catapult tunnel and immediately Phase-Shifts. It drew its katana and charged at Revo.  
  
REVRO activates again and took control of Kazu. A voice told him, "Get the Buster Rifle." Revo eluded Intrepid and left Judgment to engage it.  
  
"Kazu! What are you doing?! Captain, where are the reinforcements? We could use some help here!" said Shute.  
  
"They are near. Don't worry, I will send the guys out." replied Ardvil.  
  
REVRO ensuring his safety, he approached Ariel without a scratch, despite the heavy-fire barrage.  
  
"Avoid the chest, and keep shooting!" ordered Waltfeld. Lacus locked her fingers and closed her eyes as she thought, '"Kira, please stop doing this."'  
  
As soon as Revo were of enough distance to Ariel, a message appeared both on Revo's screen and Erika's monitor, "REVRO system detected. CSGP-X088 Revolution. Ejecting M6-M9 88X."  
  
"What! No!" Erika panicked as she tried futilely in overwriting the command. Ariel's deck weapons eject pod opened and a blue-white rifle ejects into the hands of Revolution. The whole crew of Ariel and Zechiel looks on petrified at the scene.  
  
"Now fire!" ordered the voice. Revo armed the rifle and a power meter appeared at the edge of the monitor. It indicates the power needed to fire buster rifle in comparison to the current usage power, and the maximum power limit.  
  
Lacus stared, stunned, at the black MS as its twin rifle barrel glowed white. Kazu pulled his finger muscle...  
  
#########################################  
  
Next episode on Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Regrets for something that shouldn't have been done. Revo's pilot plunges into despair. With no one understanding his position, can he find the comfort and warmth that he longed?  
  
#########################################  
  
A/N: Gundam Seed is starting in Cartoon Network in April. OH BOY!! I watched the series originally through the satellite connection to Japan's TBS channel. I live in the US and the DVD has not arrived here. It SUCKS! Anyway, pardone if I don't update for some time since I want to watch the series again. REVIEW!!! Arigatou! (Is this right?) Psst! In case you have not noticed, I have changed the rating to R. You should know what to expect in the previous chapters...(Wink, wink), but, do not blame me if the scenes are too...you-know-what, my older brother wrote them!!!! not me! Also, I have revised those chapters and made some minor changes. 


	6. Fallen Angel

To my readers: sorry X ∞ (infinity) for the delay. I had project in virtually every subject.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kazu pulled his finger muscle...  
  
##########################################  
  
Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
##########################################  
  
A white streak of light swooped down at the rifle and forced Kazu press on the button next to the trigger to move the rifle away. The light decelerated to reveal a white/gray plane as it swiftly corners. It provided enough distraction for Ariel's 'Deathstrike' PS missiles to blow out Revo's shield. "Errgg..." Cockpit monitor fizzled due to the impact. The plane pressured on the buster rifle by firing its missiles at it.  
  
"....IFF (Identify Friendly Foe) response?" asked Waltfeld.  
  
"Unknown, sir. We've no database on that plane." replied Milly.  
  
The missiles were easily avoided by Revo. Kazu saw an opening and locked on the plane. Suddenly, a green saber appeared out of nowhere and attempted to slash Revo's head off. Fortunately, REVRO prevented that from happening as Kazu drew its own saber to parry it. Electricity sizzled as the two sabers met. Kazu's frowned at the floating, mobile saber which has no MS host. Not even the radar showed any result. REVRO switched the monitor to neutron energy x-ray mode. An outline of an MS appeared behind the saber.  
  
############################################  
  
"Capt!" called Worelt as 3 GuAIZs approached Judg and Intrepid.  
  
"Go help Kazu. Hurry."  
  
"Yes, sir. And Capt. Ardvil wanted to let you know that reinforcements have arrived. The new units have engaged the enemies." replied Louis as the GuAIZs left Judg.  
  
"New units? 'drzzzzr' Grr...'" Shute growled when Intrepid's 'Gerbera Straight' managed to scrape Judg's torso. Shute desperately tried to gain some distance away from Intrepid, overwhelmed by its close combat capabilities. "Try this!" Judg burst toward Intre, ramming its shield against it, knocking it back for a chance to fire projectiles at it. Shute armed the backpack's 4 beam cannons as well as the 'Lupus'. Intrepid dodged and slashed the beams before eventually getting hit. Shute was gaining the upper hand and was about to destroy Lowe's prized katana when the white/gray plane fired its vulcan cannons on the backpack. Shute retreated towards Belurius to draw the enemy to the new units.  
  
###########################################  
  
Kazu armed one of the 'Balaena' cannons at the figure. Before he could fire it, a swift swipe coming from the invisible MS's back cut off the barrel in half.  
  
"Snap out of it, kid...Have control." muttered the pilot of the suit. The monitor around him is of the same dark shade as Revo under REVRO's activity.  
  
Kazu engaged the TRAGOON funnels. The man inside the feather insignia printed, slightly-cracked, purple helmet sighed as he pressed a button on his MS console. The invisible MS phase-shifts into a pure white/light blue/red MS with 6 oversized, extended, beautiful angel-like wings on its back. He broke off the saber stalemate and retreated back a little as the angel-wings covered the MS's whole body and shielded it from the funnels' barrage. The white/gray plane went back to support the unknown MS. It fired the beam cannon under its left wing. Revo uses 'Xiphias' to counter the beam. The pilot then entered several coordinates. The plane switched its target to Belurius. Kazu's REVRO showed him a scene of red a Nazca- class exploding. (SEED) Revo turns around and speeds towards the Belurius.  
  
'"...pity..."' thought the pilot as he established radio communication. Speaking in a different voice, he said, "To CAF battlecarrier Ariel and cruiser Zechiel. Call back your units and allies, and retreat. This battle is lost."  
  
Waltfeld replied, "Just who do you think you are? And how do you know us?"  
  
"Take this dead man's advice if you wish to live." the pilot replied before speeding off, chasing Revo.  
  
"There's something familiar about that voice. I think we should follow his advice." suggested Murrue.  
  
"I need to check out something for the Chairman. We can't leave yet. Lt.Arygle, steer the ship towards the Nazca-class that has been in the battle zone since the start."  
  
############################################  
  
"Capta..." started Louis but was cut short as Revo sped past them, ignoring them. "What's with him?"  
  
"Heads up!" said Tochji when he noticed the white MS approaching them. They locked on their rifles but realized that their target is gone. The MS has activated its Mirage Colloid. "What the..." said Worelt. At the next moment, their main monitor went blank. As the MS whizzed past them, it has swiftly beheaded the 3 GuAIZs using the beam sabers of its wings, like it used to slash Revo's 'Balaena' barrel.  
  
'"I'm...not dead?"' thought Worelt, confused at the mercy of the unknown MS.  
  
#########################################  
  
Shute turns around and zoomed on the plane approaching Belurius. "!!...Unmanned." Judg disengaged its backpack for it to engage the plane but suddenly, it disappeared. '"Mirage Colloid? Damn."' Several beam shots fired out of nowhere on the new ZAFT units. The units have the standard gray/green colors. Unlike GuAIZs' monoscopic eye, they have the binoscopic version. They have improved maneuverability, which enables them to avoid the shots from the plane. The units were also armed with a MNS-LO32 homing beam rifle and a MNS-LO64 rapid fire shell gun, which can be stored at the back (outer sides of wings) or used individually or together. The anchor beam hooks on their shields are still the same as the GuAIZs'. The beam claws stored in shields have been replaced by a beam trident, stored on back (in between wings). The units fare slightly better than CAF's ENFORCERs, considering if the pilots' abilities are at the same level.  
  
Suddenly, an off-guard unit was hit by a beam shot. The beam penetrated through the MS and hits onto Belurius's side. Some of the engine room crew was engulfed in the explosion. "Captain! Engine room 3 has been breached and damaged." informed a bridge crew.  
  
"Never mind. Hold our front position," said Ardvil, "but this is taking too long."  
  
"Colonel Geory's has ordered every unit to go for the main Agememnon Class and the new type ships." said the same crew member.  
  
Meanwhile in Shute's room, Flona was watching the battle outside through the monitor in the room. "......."  
  
#######################################  
  
Revo caught up with the plane and unloads all on it. When it looks like the plane was a goner, it switched from Mirage Colloid to its original colors, that is, Phase-Shift. The armor protected it from major damage but its right front-swept wing is blown off. The AI system of the plane sends a message to the unknown MS. {FAVE-MRX77 Murekaze to GAT-X79X Axiom. Damage to wing. Retreating from battle zone.}  
  
Murekaze squeezes its exhaust and blasted out into the dark space until only a faint light from its jet can be seen. Axiom was about to follow it but the pilot realized that Ariel was spear-heading into the heart of the battle. '"I told you to retreat."'  
  
Now with Murekaze out of the way, Kazu turns its attention back to the Ariel. From long range, Revo armed its buster rifle and locks on to the battlecarrier. The pilot of Axiom noticed it and burst toward Ariel. It positioned itself in front of the ship, Phase-Shifts, and reaches back to draw its own rifle stored inside the middle wings. Kazu briefly warns his allies before rashly shooting. Most of ZAFT units had barely avoided the devastating path of the blue-red neutron blast that is the size of Revolution itself in diameter. Waltfeld ordered to counter using the positron blaster gun but realized it's too late. All of Ariel's bridge members stared on in shock, especially Lacus. Axiom pilot frowned before countering the shot with his own triple barreled buster rifle. Everyone on the battlefield was captivated at the fearsome contest of colors and electric charges. Kazu expends Revo's reactor energy to pump the rifle with more energy. Revo's beam began to push the other back. Axiom's pilot did the same thing Kazu did, which caused his rifle to discharge even more power than Kazu's twin-barrel rifle. Shute realized what was about to happen and sped toward the 2nd Armada flagship. He hesitated a while before proceeding to destroy the Agememnon bridge, catching its crew off- guard. Lowe was too late. He slammed his fist onto the side panel in irritation.  
  
"Damn it! I told you to retreat. Your Armada is losing!" said Axiom's pilot angrily.  
  
Ariel's bridge was snapped back to reality. Milly confirmed what the pilot had said. Waltfeld clenched his fist so tightly that it turned white and said, "...send out the retreat flare."  
  
Murrue is still in trance at the voice. '"Mu.....?"'  
  
"Colonel Ramius!" shouted Waltfeld. Murrue snaps back to reality and orders the retreat signal. Revo's and Axiom's monitor displays a signal that their rifles are at the critical condition of overheating. Each REVRO system predicted that the other will stop the shot at the same time. Ariel's retreat missiles exploded into red, blue, and green colors just after both neutron shot dispersed, leaving crackles of electricity in their paths. Kazu loses consciousness just as REVRO system disengages. He is sweating and breathing heavily. Axiom's pilot magnified on the stationary REVRO as CAF forces retreats. He was interrupted by a woman's voice calling him. He switches off his comm with a sigh. "..." And then sped off out of the area.  
  
Shute observed the battle zone, panting. ZAFT had won the battle. Noticing Revo, he approached it. He called on Kazu several times but was not responded. Judg grabbed Revo's arm and dragged the MS toward Belurius.  
  
####################################  
  
"I'm sorry Lacus." said Waltfeld.  
  
"...It's okay. I'm fine." She replied with a slight but unnoticeable tremble of sadness in her voice. She bowed her head so as to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me for a while." said Murrue, getting up from her seat and exiting the bridge. She floats towards the ladies and watches her reflection on the mirror. The scene, where the unknown MS positioning itself in front of Ariel's bridge and when the voice that sounded like Mu's coming over the comm, plays through her mind. '"Are you still alive......No, I must be just imagining things. I saw Strike being destroyed in front of my very eyes."' She turns on the water tap and splashes her face to alert herself. "Get a hold on yourself. Mu sacrificed for you. You must stay alive." she said to her reflection and forced a smile.  
  
#######################################  
  
"Same thing, doc?" asked Shute. The doctor nodded.  
  
"This is not my specialty. You should try to get a psychologist," advised the doctor before leaving the room, "anyway, give him enough rest."  
  
"I don't know whether you are lucky or fortunate." Shute said to the unconscious Kazu, sighing. (He is being sarcastic!) "I will go get your girl, ok?"  
  
Shute opened the door to Kazu's room carrying a set of ZAFT female uniform. Flona looks at him questioningly. "I guess you're really needed now. Here, wear this. You would not want to get shot in this ship. I wait outside."  
  
After a few minutes, the sliding door slid open. "That was quick." remarked Shute before leading her to Kazu. Upon entering the room, Shute started, "It's kind of awkward but I think Kazu would appreciate your help. He ended up like this again after fighting in Revolution."  
  
Flona sat by his bedside and lifted his eyelids. Seeing her get to work, Shute decided to leave. As he was exiting the room, he said, "Let me know what's up with him after you're done."  
  
'"Even the developer of the system can't handle the extreme toll it has inflicted."' thought Flona.  
  
Kazu found himself at a beach. Everything is silent except for the splashing of waves, and the sky is eerily overcast. He looks around only to find a familiar-looking female standing on the water line. Kazu watches on as she started walking slowly into the water. As he observed longer, he realized that she is about to do something foolish. He dashed towards her. When he tries to grab her, his hands pass right through her body. He looks down at his hands in confusion. Upon looking up again, he found nothing is around, nothing at all. No beach, just the same darkness.  
  
Flona yelped when Kazu suddenly sits up and embraces her. She started to turn red when she feels his well-built chest and his hot breath on her hair. "Sorry...I..." Kazu lets go of her abruptly and studies his surroundings. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"...You passed out again."  
  
"...Oh....What about the battle? Who won?"  
  
"ZAFT. Here, don't think so much. Take a rest. You are pushing your mentality past the limit." advised Flona as she gently pushes him back down on the bed and covers him with the blanket.  
  
"...You look good." commented Kazu. She had received a lot of praises about her looks but this time, she can't help but to blush. Kazu grinned slightly and started, "So, doc, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"I don't know if you realize this but the system inside Revolution took control of you as apparently, you can't control it yet."  
  
"How do you know about Revo?"  
  
'"???"' "I was on the AI developer team of the MS."  
  
'"She works for CAF...Might be helpful."' "So, what should I do now?"  
  
"My safest solution would be to advise you not to pilot Revolution again, but I don't think it would be possible." she said, noticing the lifted eyebrow of Kazu (DUH) "Or, I could, with permission, try to reprogram the system."  
  
'"I should be able to trust her."' "It's fine with me but I'll have to consult the General."  
  
"Good. Now take a rest, okay?"  
  
"Are you leaving? Stay with me."  
  
"I......all right."  
  
"Flona."  
  
She turns her head back only to find Kazu staring into her eyes. He took her hands and kissed them, still not breaking eye contact. "Thank you."  
  
Although she was expecting something else, she is content for the moment. As they stared at each other in silence, Kazu started to move closer to her. When they were inches away from each other, suddenly, the ship jerked. Though unintentional, Kazu brushed his lips against hers. However, as Flona blushed, Kazu did not feel the kiss. Instead, trying to getting up, he said, "We must have docked."  
  
Flona held him down and said, "You need to rest. If they need you, they will call, right?" Kazu can't resist her smile and complies. He lies back down on the bed and closes his eyes, hoping that none of the bad dreams strike him again.  
  
#########################################  
  
"What are you doing?" asked a voice.  
  
Lowe looks up of Intrepid's cockpit hatch to see Cagalli looking down at him.  
  
"Oh, I was just doing this, something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lowe looks back down at the monitor before saying, "I'm integrating Intre's OS with 8's CPU chip to aid me in combat. Judgment almost had me back then. This way, I would have better chance in winning and a little payback..." Cagalli flinched when he said that. Realizing what he had blurted out, he apologizes.  
  
"Its okay." she said before jumping off the hatch opening. Lowe follows her onto the suspension bridge in front of the MS. Before he could say anything, Cagalli asked, "Can I borrow your shoulder?"  
  
Not understanding the real meaning to the question, he answered, "Uh, yeah, I guess."  
  
Cagalli, who had her back towards him, turns around and started to cry on his chest. Lowe was stunned. He hesitates in trying to comfort her but hugs her protectively nevertheless.  
  
"Don't cry. I will get him back for you as long as it's within my abilities."  
  
"...Thank you..."  
  
####################################  
  
"So, Revolution has such a system and it's the cause of Kazu's relapses?" asked Shute.  
  
"...Yes." replied Flona, even more confused at the strange names.  
  
"If you contributed in its development, what do you suggest he should do?"  
  
"He should take a break, or a vacation, to recover from the influence of REVRO, and let his mind and brain cells to adjust and come up with some sort of resistance."  
  
"......I will talk to the General." said Shute, walking toward the exit.  
  
"If you don't mind..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you introduce yourselves?"  
  
"Oh that. He's Kazu and I'm Shute. We are the grandsons of William Hibiki, the current ZAFT leader. I'm sure you have seen him."  
  
'"????"' "Do the names Athrun Zala or Kira Hibiki seem any familiar to you?"  
  
'"Athrun...Kira...?"' thought Shute as a scene of him handing Kazu a robotic bird, that is similar to the symbol of CAF, flashed briefly. Flona noticed him being distracted.  
  
"Uh, no." he said, to answer Flona's question, before leaving the room.  
  
###################################  
  
'Beep, Beep.'  
  
"What's that?" asked Murrue, approaching Chandra.  
  
"Unknown, but there's no radar interference. Wait. MS registration recognized. Resistance and Countenance." he replied.  
  
Dearka's face appears on the monitor. "...Uh, hi, guys. How are you, colonel Ramius?" he asked, apparently looking for Milly.  
  
"We are just fine, but where are the other two units?"  
  
"They're still not done. Will catch up later."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Murrue, "Open the launch bay."  
  
####################################  
  
In the canteen,  
  
'urh' Lacus closes her mouth, attempting to hold her incoming discharge from the mouth.  
  
Cagalli, who is seated next to her, started to rub her back while Milly offers her a glass of water. "What happened? Are you okay? You look pale." asked Cagalli. Lacus slowly drinks the glass of water before saying, "Thanks, I'm just not feeling well."  
  
"Here, just take a rest, okay? You have been through much." said Cagalli, helping Lacus up. They turned to leave for Lacus's room.  
  
"I'll get you some medicine." said Milly before she notices Lacus's plate of food. '"Strange, she hardly ate a couple of spoonful."'  
  
Helping her down to the bed, Cagalli says, "Tell me, Lacus. What's wrong with you? You hardly ate anything since the past couple weeks, since the Institute's attack."  
  
"I don't know. I just don't have the appetite. What ever I ate will always try to come back out."  
  
"Here's some nausea reliever." Milly said, entering the room, holding a few tubes of pills.  
  
"Thank you, Milly." said Lacus, swallowing several of the tiny pills.  
  
"Get some rest. Call us if you need us, okay?" said Cagalli.  
  
"Thank you, both of you."  
  
Cagalli and Milly exited the room, which locks behind them. Walking back towards the canteen, Cagalli started, "I think Lacus's in a big trouble."  
  
"Why so?" asked Milly. Cagalli then gestured to her. Milly's eyes grew wide before saying, "No way!"  
  
"From the way Kira changed since his second visit to Mendel, it can be just possible. Just like I and...never mind."  
  
"You might be right, but what about you and who-ever-you're-gonna-say?" asked Milly, arching her eyebrow slightly at her.  
  
"It's okay! Forget what I was gonna say. What about you and Dearka, huh?" asked Cagalli back.  
  
"What, wha about him and me? We are just friends. Nothing more. We are not in any relationship." replied Milly hastily.  
  
"Yeah, right. You are blushing." teased Cagalli, trying to keep herself preoccupied so as not to remember about Athrun.  
  
"Okay you win. I like him but he can be such a bumble head at times. I don't know if 'like' as in friends or something more." whispered Milly so that no one else could hear them. Both of them continued their conversation over the next minutes.  
  
###################################  
  
Back in her room, Lacus was curled up in her blanket, crossing an arm over her stomach while the other holding the ring she gave Kira before the last battle. He had given it back to her for safekeeping so that he could have the honor of wearing it at the right moment. As she continues to observe the plain silver ring, tear drops escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks horizontally onto the pillow.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"A gundam?"  
  
"It's ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Incorporating all of the Alliance technology, it is the most advanced mobile suit, constructed under Chairman Zala's orders."  
  
"...Why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"You have the desire to protect. Power to protect, destroy and create. I'm giving this as your sword to aid you in those goals."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Take care, Kira." Lacus kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"You too. You are a strong person." He said before Lacus drifted away, smiling at him.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
'"How ironic. I guess it's my turn to get it done...my way. I will get you back, Kira, no matter what, from that psychotic Willy-Alms guy."  
  
###################################  
  
"Are you sure that's the best?" asked Waltfeld.  
  
"Cagalli is the heir to Orb. She needs to be in charge of the country." replied Kisaka.  
  
"I have no objections. It's safer for her also." said Murrue.  
  
"What about Lacus?" asked Yzak.  
  
"Cagalli said that Lacus is not feeling well." said Murrue.  
  
"Send her back too?"  
  
"sigh the people are starting to get agitated...the world is practically in shambles...riots are starting everywhere...Lacus might be the only one who can calm all this down." said Waltfeld.  
  
"I agree. All this time since the War, and the times of insurgency, she is looked upon by all as the angel of peace. All her speeches, persuasion, and songs almost never fail to calm hearts." said Murrue, looking out into space.  
  
####################################  
  
"Are the bases fully operational?" asked William.  
  
"No problems, sir." replied Geory.  
  
"Any sign of enemy activity?"  
  
"According to our scout, a few CAF ships are patrolling right out of our radar coverage, but they are nothing we can't handle."  
  
"I heard CAF's Cacodaemones class ships were involved in the battle. It is true?"  
  
"No mistake, sir."  
  
"They're going to be one hell of a threat to us. I can't afford them to foil our plans. Sortie the Belurius and its crew, will you? I want to get rid of them."  
  
"With pleasure. But, is it the latter or the CAF units you want to get rid of?"  
  
"I still need those two's capabilities."  
  
"Understood. By the way, sir, Zala requested a conference with you."  
  
"Send for him then. It would like to know what he has to say."  
  
##################################  
  
"They're coming back?" asked Rondo before taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Yes," replied Gai.  
  
"Why did they bother to tagging along in the first place?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"You okay? You look down."  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired......."  
  
#################################  
  
"A break?"  
  
"Kazu's been through a lot with Revo and the system it's installed with. I think he deserves it."  
  
'"My, my, what coincidence."' "I have no problem with that, Shute. Especially not with my...grandsons."  
  
"He has your permission then?"  
  
"Absolutely, but you, on the other hand, will be assigned another important mission."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Belurius will now go after CAF's Cacodaemones class. It is to distract them from our main objective, which is to maneuver our mobile satellite colonies at L10 to your present location. I have briefed Ardvil about this. He shall do so again to all of the members of this mission at 1800 hours."  
  
"Understood. And, where will Kazu be going?"  
  
"Earth. The...natural wonders there will help him recover," said William with a fake smile.  
  
"If there's nothing else, I shall take my leave-"  
  
"Call Kazu, will you? I would like to speak with him."  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
#################################  
  
"So, what do the two of you think?" asked Waltfeld.  
  
"No way! How can I go back while Athrun is still over there?"  
  
"Calm down, Cagalli. I just want to know what you think of this."  
  
"I have no objections."  
  
"What? Lacus?"  
  
"We are no real use here either. Might as well help out in other areas where we are really useful."  
  
"But...I"  
  
"A number of papers came from Orb counsel committee, requesting that you go back to take charge of the country again." informed Erika.  
  
"I...guess you are right," said Cagalli with a sigh, "but be sure to get Athrun and Kira back, promise?"  
  
"We promise" said Murrue.  
  
##########################  
  
"Well, Kazu, on At...Shute's request, you have my permission to take a rest on Earth."  
  
"Thank you, grandpa."  
  
"You can leave at anytime, but one thing, though, I need you to do me favor while on your holiday there, will you do it?"  
  
"Certainly if it's for our cause."  
  
'"Poor child. You really don't have to say that. Heh!"' thought Ardvil before saying, "An operative will find and brief you when the time is right. He will hand you all the equipment you will need."  
  
"Understood" said Kazu as he salutes before William cuts the transmission.  
  
###########################  
  
Exactly at 1900 hours, Belurius, accompanied by another Nazca class, left Yakin Heatch launch gates. Before commencing their mission, however, they are to escort Kazu's shuttle up to L5's radar coverage. So as not to appear suspicious, Kazu and Flona need to take a PLANT shuttle bound for Earth.  
  
"Don't you want to go back to your family?" asked Kazu when they are both on board the PLANT shuttle.  
  
"I want to see you recover first."  
  
"Thanks. You don't mind wearing all this disguises, do you?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled. At the next moment, Kazu seemed to ignore her as he was lying back on the reclining chair and appears to be sleeping. Pretending to stare out into space, she was actually watching Kazu on the glass reflection, her mind filled with so many questions. Deciding it's too risky to ask him then with all of the other passengers, she drops the subject and continues to observe him.  
  
#############################  
  
"Now we need to figure out where those units are" said Shute.  
  
"Don't worry about that; we have an espionage agent amidst them" answered Ardvil.  
  
"Huh? That's unexpected."  
  
"Anyway," started Ardvil, "they are currently docked on the moon base. According to the plans, they will join up with the 31st mobile division of L5 defense force and strike our colony cluster at L10. We need to stop them at all costs. The best thing to do is to set up ambushes on this point here and there." Ardvil points at two coordinates on the battle map.  
  
"If I may point out," said Worelt, "do we have enough firepower to take them on?"  
  
"...I assume that the General knows what he is doing for he promised us reinforcements."  
  
"Don't worry so much. Our GedAons prove to be powerful enough against CAF's ENFORCERS" said Shute.  
  
#################################  
  
Over the next couple days...  
  
"Ha, ha, no, ah!" yelped Flona as Kazu pinned her down against the warm sand of a summer beach.  
  
They had spent quite some time together on the Caribbean. Flona's expertise contributed to his rapid mental recovery. She could tell that Kazu is starting to have feelings for her, while she herself has fallen for him. The past two days were the happiest days of her life since the death of her mother 3 years ago. Whenever she wants to ask him the questions which has been troubling her, she would put it off for fear that it would take him away from her. She had always known that love is the most selfish thing in the world. Especially when staring into those violet eyes, she wouldn't care for anything else.  
  
'"But, I can't stay like this forever. I need to know the truth. If he would stay with me after that, I would be honored, but what if he decided to leave? ...it's okay if that's what he wants"' she thought, partly entranced at the person shadowing her from the sun.  
  
"........." Both looks at each other, not saying anything.  
  
Kazu started to move down to her, but was interrupted when she tried to push him away. He gets off her with a puzzled look. She took his hands and took a deep breath.  
  
"...Kazu, I want to make a few things straight with you," she said, "so please answer me truthfully and stay calm, even though some things might be...strange...okay?"  
  
He nodded, noticing her serious manner.  
  
"How did you ever betray CAF?"  
  
"Betray? I had been with General William Hibiki, my grandfather, since I was orphaned by the war."  
  
"Kazu, you have been brainwashed, most probably by the person who claims to be your grandfather. Your real name is Kira Y. Hibiki, one of the founders of CAF and High Senate. About a few weeks ago, you were missing and by the next couple days, you reappeared, but on ZAFT extremists' side."  
  
"I, I don't understand..."  
  
"All of CAF's new class ships and the Gundam-type MSs are your project. The military complex you broke into is your Institute. Shute is actually Athrun Zala, your best friend. You are known worldwide due to you being the author of the Constitution. And...Lacus Clyne, is...your, your girlfriend. (inhale) Do any of those ring a bell?"  
  
"...What are you talking ab-" Kazu was about to finish him sentence when two men dressed in tropical clothes with black sunglasses interrupted their conversation.  
  
"erhm, Kazu Hibiki. I have orders from the General. May I speak to you in private, please?" the taller one said.  
  
"Kira! You haven't answered my question yet." Flona cuts in.  
  
"I...will think about it, I guess" replied the confused Kazu as he gets up and started to walk towards the man. Flona ran after him but was held off by the other one. "Please do not disturb them. I have orders to escort you out of this area and anywhere you want to go."  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere! Let go" Flona complained as she struggled against the man's grip.  
  
Seeing Kazu walking away, and herself being dragged away from him, she shouted in one last attempt, "Check with REVRO if you still don't believe me!"  
  
"You guys will take care of her, right?" asked Kazu, as she and the man walked towards a chopper.  
  
"Definitely, don't worry" replied the man, grinning at the other side of his face.  
  
"Whose orders it is for her to be escorted?"  
  
"Personally from Colonel Geory. The General has no knowledge of her yet. Now, please get on the heli."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Kazu as the jet-helicopter lifted off the ground.  
  
"You will know soon. Here," said the man, handing him a board monitor, "and check the suitcase on the back seat, if you would."  
  
Kazu pulled the mentioned suitcase hidden underneath a piece of fabric from the back seat before reading his mission briefing. What he read made his eyes go wide. He opened the suitcase to confirm the validity of the briefing. Inside, he found an unassembled sniper rifle parts, a few silver cased bullets, and one pistol.  
  
"Are you sure this is General's orders?" asked Kazu.  
  
"It is absolutely right if it says: take out Lacus Clyne."  
  
"...But the security will be tight."  
  
"Our agents will aid you. At 0900 tomorrow, you will take vantage at the rooftop across the podium where the target will be speaking. If all goes well, this should end very quickly. An exit vehicle will be waiting for you at the back alley." informed the agent at the same time as the monitor showed him a map of the area and the desired events in order.  
  
"On the other hand, should the target be evacuated, we will be ready with an ambush, where you can finish off the mission. That's all, clear?"  
  
Kazu was speechless. He stared at the picture of Lacus and his heart seemed to ache.  
  
"Are you clear?" asked the agent again.  
  
"Yes" answered Kazu reluctantly.  
  
After what seemed to be a long time...  
  
"Houston, Texas. We are here," said the agent as he landed the heli on a towering building rooftop, "have a good rest and be ready for tomorrow."  
  
Kazu got off the chopper, carrying with him the rifle suitcase. He watched as the chopper left before entering the fire exit and descending the stairs into the hotel main lobby.  
  
#################################  
  
(Whack) (Crack) (Sock) (Wham) Flona was shocked to see the man, that was about to rape her, being beaten into a bloody pulp and thrown across the floor and stayed there unconscious. She scrambled to get herself covered up when she noticed her male might-be-benefactor was looking at her.  
  
"Calm down, young lady. I'm blind." said the blond haired man wearing dark glasses.  
  
"hic yeah right" replied Flona, not believing that a blind man could fight so well and know that she tried to cover herself up.  
  
"Jujitsu and ninjutsu skills allow me to visualize my surroundings without using my eyes," said the man, taking off his glasses, "see?"  
  
Flona was dumbstruck. He was indeed blind. "Thank you. Howhicdo you know I was...that" she said, implying to the fact that she was almost defiled.  
  
"You're welcome, but my purpose here is for Kira. Where is he?"  
  
"...he went away with one of this...bastard's comrade."  
  
"I was too late," he said, turning to leave, but stopped and said, "get dressed. You can come with me if you want."  
  
Flona hesitated at first but her instincts tell her that he can be trusted. She wore Kira's oversized t-shirt and short pants because her previous clothes had been ripped, and she had no time to get spare ones in her bag since the blond man had already left the cabin.  
  
####################################  
  
Kazu sat through the night, sleepless, thinking about the 'favor' that he promised William, and all the things that Flona had told her. He stared at the picture of his target on the board, and went through the briefing again. By the time he knew it, it was three hours to the appointed time. He dunked himself in the cold water of the tub to alert his senses. His mind is filled with so many things. As he held his breath under water, a brief scene of Lacus bathing and throwing a bucket at him for peeking flashed in his mind.  
  
"Fuah! (gasping) what was that?" he asked himself while shaking his head to rid himself of the distraction. '"Stop thinking about this. Get it done just like any other missions."'  
  
He drained the tub, wore his combat gear underneath his civilian clothes, grabbed the case, and left the hotel room. So as not to be recognized he will have to be at the vantage point way ahead of time. After checking out in his disguise, he took a back alleyway and walked several blocks. On the way, an agent, who had been waiting for him, handed him a radio and directed him to his gateway vehicle. He climbed the stairs, expressionless, although his brain cells are debating against one another. He knelt down behind his cover and surveyed the park area with his binoculars. The tight security is already in place, and he noticed several ZAFT undercover agents. Turning around, he opened the case and started to assemble the rifle. It was no challenge for him but he wondered how he learned to do such stuff when he didn't remember any at all. Dismissing it out of his thoughts, he leaned back against the wall, firmly holding the rifle in between his legs. Placing the barrel of the rifle on his forehead, he closed his eyes and sighed. Now he felt the result of a sleepless night. Almost drifting off to dreamland, he was snapped back to reality by a loud cheering. He stuck his head out to observe what was happening. His target, in all her grace and beauty, was walking across the park to the center stage with a podium, constantly waving and smiling to her admirers and fans. Somehow, when he noticed a male whistling so flirtatiously, he had the urge to use the bullet to blow his head instead.  
  
"(crackle) All personnel, get to your positions at once without being suspicious. Sniper, fire at will" transmitted an agent who seemed to be the leader of the operation.  
  
Kazu reluctantly loaded up the silver bullet and armed the rifle. (kacha) He positioned himself against the wall and brought the rifle against his shoulder. He fixed the crosshairs of the scope on Lacus' pink-haired head. He was following her up to the stage and readying his finger in the trigger when his heart screamed no.  
  
Lacus, who was putting on a fake face mask and smiling, felt something as she suddenly looks at the building rooftop where Kazu is positioned. Kazu froze when he sees her face staring directly at him through the scope. Lacus' bodyguards noticed her tense posture and followed her line of sight. Upon realizing a sniper, one of them alerted all of the security members. "Sniper! On the roof! Protect Ms. Clyne at all costs!" he shouted.  
  
"Shoot! Arsehead! Shoot!" shouted the team leader to Kazu over the radio, which snapped him out of his trance. (Pzzct) A lone bullet sped off out of the silenced barrel towards Lacus. A bodyguard took the bullet for her on the throat. Lacus was brought back to reality when she felt his blood spraying on her face. Other agents soon dragged her to safety, shielding her with their bodies.  
  
Kazu, on the other hand, loaded up another bullet and fired another shot which missed (to my despair) and struck an innocent audience amongst the panic.  
  
"Abort! Sniper, agents on you! Get out of there!" informed the team leader, "proceed to plan B!"  
  
Kazu grabbed the case and dashed across the wet rooftop with splashing sound each time his boots touched the pools of water. He realized that it has somehow begun to rain. As he ran down the stairs, he disassembled the rifle and placed them back in the case, taking out the reserve pistol in it. Hearing a number of footsteps around the corner, he waited behind the edge of the wall. Upon seeing the shadow of his enemy, he jumped out behind the corner, killing all 4 agents with 4 bullets; each on the head. Seeing a clear coast, he ran towards his gateway vehicle, jumped through an open window, started the engines, and sped off to his plan B position, with a few bullets punching holes through his back glass windows.  
  
'"How could I have messed it up. Damn it, she's too darned cute."'  
  
Lacus on the other hand, '"How could Kira do this? I thought-"' (Bang) "Ahh!" she screamed when the car she's in swerved into tree after a bomb exploded that threw the car off course. Luckily, for she had her seat beat on, she only knocked her head against the window divisor. However, both the agents on the front seat, driver and navigator, were mortally wounded; part due to bomb shrapnel and part due to impact. The other two to her sides motioned for her to get out of the car before it explodes. Unfortunately, as the on the right side exited the car, he had his head blown into oblivion. The other one advised her to run into the woods for safely. When she hesitated, he trained his gun on her and ordered her to get to safety. She hated to leave people behind in trouble, but was convinced by the determination of her bodyguard's eyes. Seeing her run off, he joins his comrades in the other cars, who were engaged in the firefight.  
  
That, however, didn't go unnoticed by Kazu, who was hiding behind a tree, away from the commotion. He went after her, drenched from the tip of his spiky hair, down to his socks. Lacus ran direction-blind across the woods. She rejoiced upon seeing a light source in front of her but that feeling soon went down the gutter as she realized that it is a dead end; a cliff with a waterfall. She turned around in an attempt to find another way, but was stopped in her tracks when a person, whom she would do anything for, pointed his gun onto her. A lighting bolt separates the sky between them as they stared at each other, words-less. Lacus noticed a very familiar looking pair of eyes, that is, from the old Kira she knew; so confused and full of burden. They stayed motionless, except for the steam due to their breathing, until the thunder follows the earlier lighting. Lacus smiles sweetly at him and started to step forward. Due to the rain, Kazu didn't notice the tears, which were falling freely down her cheeks. As she moved closer to him, he tried to pull the trigger and get things over with, but no matter what, his muscles and nerves wouldn't respond.  
  
The only noises were the rain, the waterfall and the thunders. When they were close enough, Lacus held his right hand and the gun, and guided them to her heart. She said, "You came to kill me, right? Now is your chance." She knew she is playing with her life, but since Kira took her that night, she decided that her every being is Kira's to do as he wills. If he would kill her, she would know that he no longer had any feelings toward her and being alive would mean nothing to her. Again, there was the same uncomfortable 'silence'. When Kazu was blinded by another bolt behind Lacus, he felt her hands move away. By the time his pupils refocused, to his utmost surprise, found that Lacus was leaning against him, resting her head against his chest, and hugging him tightly with her hands clutching the back of his soaked upper gear. He was practically and virtually petrified, and combined by her sweet-smelling hair, he felt himself weaken, both physically and emotionally as he let his right hand drop and the gun clatter onto the rocky surface. He was still wide-eyed when Lacus said, "I missed you so much."  
  
Everything was starting to take its toll on Kazu. He almost collapsed but, when a gunshot was heard, he felt a sharp pain on his back. His senses told him that he was shot at from the back. Fortunately, due to his bullet- resistant gear, he only felt the impact of the shot without any real wound, and without it, the bullet would have gone through his chest and struck Lacus. (SEED) Kazu grabbed Lacus and hugged her close to him as he jumped over the cliff into the river underneath.  
  
"I trust you, Kira" was all she said, feeling very protected by him.  
  
###################################  
  
Next episode on Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict  
  
Unexpected Betrayal  
  
Kira tries to correct all the mistakes that he had done, but that comes with a price. Milly realized her love for Tolle had been preventing her from moving on. Will she open up more so that someone could enter her life?  
  
##################################  
  
A/N: I'll understand if the Kira/Kazu stuff is confusing, but it shall be resolved soon. I have decided to take polls; which character you want me to kill first? Kira, or Athrun, or one of the Belurius' pilots? Please tell me who you would like to die first. 


	7. Unexpected Betrayal

Kazu grabbed Lacus and hugged her close to him as he jumped over the cliff into the rapids underneath.

* * *

Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict

Unexpected Betrayal

* * *

The assailant, holding down his rifle, emerged from the woods. Peering down the extreme height, onto the level 5 rapids, he thought, "No one can survive that." 

Shielding the pink haired head, he risked himself a concussion as they plunged into the water surface head first. (brruuhss) The current's force barely enables him to open his eyes, let alone finding a way to resurface and get away from the deadly force of nature. After a moment of struggling, they were caught in another waterfall. Luckily, it was not as severe as the previous one. Strange enough, when he gashed his right forearm into a sharp rock trying to protect her, no pain was felt. Lacus gasped a great amount of air when she realized he's using his body as a shield against a boulder in their way. (crack)

Just when it seems that he was getting quite a bit of control in their movements, her grip around his lower back loosens and air bubbles escaped her mouth and nostrils at a rapid rate with her eyes closed shut. Although tired out, he instinctively kissed her to give his remaining portion of oxygen. The moment he touched her lips, he felt the familiar soft-smoothness and warmth despite the cold water all around them. (End SEED) He passed out after parting the oxygen transfer, feeling the water current calming down drastically and his wounds starting inflict their pain.

* * *

"Milliaria!" called Yzak as he chased after her. 

"Oh, hi" she replied, smiling.

"I want to give you this" he said as he handed her a bouquet of flower.

She was surprised but took the flowers nevertheless. "Thanks," she said while sniffing the gift, "how do you know I like lavenders?"

"Uh, I guessed" he replied, showing one of his cocky faces.

Unknown to them, that in the next corridor a figure was listening to their conversation with anger; to be precise, anger and jealousy boiling up inside him. He slammed both of his clenched fists against the steel, cold wall which emits quite a loud bang that shocks Yzak and Milly. He then dashed off. Milly tried to find the cause of the commotion while Yzak stood there, frowning.

* * *

"Whaaattt!! You ordered to kill him?" roared William. 

"I beg to differ, General Reavode. It was accidental," answered Geory, "our backup sniper meant for the target."

"Damn," said William, feeling this strong emotion inside him, "so, any evidence yet?"

"We didn't have a chance of look into it."

"Look into it, then!"

* * *

(beep, beep) 

"2 unidentified heat sources...scanning structure...It's the Nazca-class!"

"All hands! Battle stations level 1!" ordered Waltfeld, "launch mobile suits!"

"Hmph..." growled Dearka.

"Launcher 1. Resistance...equipping Assault pack" said Milly as the MS on the catapult is being loaded with a pair of 'Niag' 350mm hyper impulse cannon, and several other bombardment armaments. All three red ABORT signals remained unchanged.

"Launcher 2. Countenance...ready for launch," said she, "be careful, Dearka."

No vocal response came from the latter as he merely nodded, not showing his face, while flexing his fingers on the control sticks. Milly frowned at his unusual action and tried to address him but the connection was cut off abruptly by Dearka. Post exiting the tunnel, Countenance blasted off head on to meet the enemy.

'"Come out, bastards...I'll kill you all"' he thought, feeling full of rage.

Judgment and 6 GedAons launched from the 2 Nazca-class. They charge full speed while forming a barrier in front of the Nazcas.

"Yzak Joule launching!" he said as the red signals turned green LAUNCH. Zechiel took cover behind rocks and debris in an attempt to circle round the Nazcas and pincer them.

The ZAFT units broke formation when the Nazcas started to fire their main weapons from their rear.

Murrue ordered the countermeasure to be deployed before Waltfeld commanded Ariel to take evasive maneuvers among the debris.

The beams harmlessly dissipated on contact with the particle barrier. Countenance locked on Judgment and fired the sniper linear gun.

"There's only two of them. Yelster, Kenihi, go for Resistance. Bluer, Ateale, get Countenance. Hendros, you search for the smaller ship. Trezze and I will handle the main ship. Go!" commanded Shute after blocking the shot.

Yzak joined both his saber and switched Resistance to close-combat mode. Countenance disengaged sniper mode after firing a shot at the incoming GedAons. '"Come get me"' The MS took cover behind the debris as its enemy started to open fire.

"Dammit, the debris is frustrating" said Louis as his radar is riddled with faint heat sources, making it difficult to distinguish the target, especially if it has turned off its own radar and communication systems so as not to emit any radio waves. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as a stray beam shot crossed his monitor screen.

Since the start of the battle, Dearka noticed that a unit had broken off from the others in the direction of Zechiel. While engaging the two units, he maneuvered Countenance between the chunks of space waste in attempt to get a clean view and shot at that MS. Since Zechiel has turned off its radar, it would be in for a surprise attack should it be found.

Whacking Worelt's GedAon's head using the rifle's butt, he slid the spread shell gun from its back to under its arm and aimed it at the enemy MS. Fortunately, due to the MS's improved maneuverability, the shot only took off its left forearm as well as the beam rifle. After acquiring a view of Louis' GedAon, Countenance threw its shell gun, full of ammo, towards Vancou's MS and fired a shot at it to create an explosion cover. He engaged sniper mode at the enemy MS, which has found Zechiel and was about to fire at it. At first, Worelt had no idea what the enemy was aiming at due to the distance, but somehow, through a bond of friendship, he realized who the target was.

Dearka clicked on the trigger just as Worelt alarmed "Louis!! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Louis had successfully delivered a shot at one of Zechiel's engines when he received the frantic yell of his friend. "H...u...h...?" He watched as a perfectly fired shot streaked toward his right monitor, enter through the right side cockpit, and...him. (BOOM)

"Zzzztt..." transmitted the signal out of Worelt's radio.

"LOUIS!!...(breathing heavily)...damm you!" he cursed Countenance. He drew the beam javelin; spread the MS wings past their limit to improve mobility; and charged while screaming like a mad man.

"Captain, Louis was downed" informed Vancou, as he tried hard to get a clean shot at Countenance due to Worelt blocking him.

"What,that explosion...darn it!" said Shute, finally getting shot by a missile due to the distraction.

"Armor has exceeded its heat limit. We cannot take another hit!" informed Milly.

"Engines 1 and 2 down. I can hardly avoid another close range shot" said Sai.

(Beep) (Beep) "Captain! Incoming MS. Registration...CSGP-X048! Please advise!"

Ardvil snatched his phone and ordered any MS to come back and assist. Charging like fearsome porcupine, Intrepid slashed the right side of Belurius' hull.

"Damn! Seal all bulkheads. Fix that damage!" he ordered.

As Lowe turned for a second assault, a shield appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Intrepid's side.

"What the..." said Lowe as the attack forced him to be in defensive side, dodging Belurius' beam shots.

A mobile suit Phase-Shifts in the area from where the shield came from. "!!! Gai. What are you doi-" asked Lowe but was cut off when Riddance fired a shot at it. Knowing that he's no match for the professional mercenary, he retreated towards his allies' position.

"Gai Murakumo! Explain yourself!" demanded Waltfeld when Riddance appeared on the sub monitor.

Lifting his head up, he replied, "Simple. I'm a mercenary. My allegiance belongs to the highest bidder."

"Go to hell, you S-O-B!!" cursed Waltfeld, "shoot him down."

Meanwhile, Worelt's aggression really pushed Dearka to his limit and making him forget the hurt in his heart. The GedAon pushed the supposedly stronger MS back over quite a distance. Dearka was forced to give up his rifle so that its long length will not hinder the movements of Countenance.

"Dearka! Don't go out too far!" advised Murrue.

"You want it this way? Bring it on!" shouted Dearka as he fired all Countenance's leg and shoulder missiles launchers. He didn't expect the enemy to charge right into those missiles, as if attempting suicide. However, amongst the blast, the MS emerged through it, limbless, for it had used its waist as a shield.

"Rrahh!!" roared Worelt as his MS's power indicator decreased rapidly. Dearka was caught off guard as the MS successfully scraped Countenance's chest that a small crack appeared on the front monitor. It then firmly hooked its remaining arm and the off-line javelin around Countenance's midsection. Worelt punched in a passcode and a timer appeared on the main monitor as the rest switched off. The GedAon's cockpit hatch opened and he jumped out. Vancou kicked the immobile MSs back before picking up Worelt.

Dearka was about to fire its remaining 'Devor' plasma beam gun when suddenly the cockpit switched off, and then he felt a sharp jerk. The digits on the GedAon's monitor hits zero and...

(BEEEEEPP) Countenance's signal was lost just as a large explosion occurred quite a distance away. Everyone's head turned in response to the high-pitched warning over the CIC desk.

"Countenance, respond! Dearka! Dearka!!" tried Milly.

"Ready Heremin," ordered Waltfeld," target: the assisting Nazca-class. Fire when ready."

Ariel's positron blaster guns charge themselves up before firing. Riddance and Intrepid, which were going at each other, had to move out of the way of the blast. Unfortunately for the target, although it managed to avoid a direct hit on bridge, the beam blasts vibrations were to powerful for the ship's port engine to handle. That attack, however, did go retaliated as Ardvil, who is an experienced warfare expert, ordered to fire Belurius' main weapons almost at the same time and scored a hit on Ariel's deck, the port side 'Zerien' guns and severely damaged one of the three launchers.

"Recall all units. Abort mission" said Ardvil just as his enemy, the Ariel discharged the three colors withdraw flares.

"Wait! What about Dearka?" asked Milly, jumping out of her seat. Waltfeld looks at her sadly, without saying anything. Murrue joined her side when she noticed her about to break into tears, remembering the similar incident where both Strike's and SkyGrasper unit 2's signals were lost.

"I'll go look for him" transmitted Yzak.

"What's your status?" asked Waltfeld.

"Right main thruster damaged but not a problem."

"Come back in an hour regardless. That's an order."

"Roger."

* * *

"Everything's like clockwork, just like you said, but is this the right thing to do?" Gai said. 

"To accomplish something greater, we have to sacrifice another"

"I agree, keep me informed of any changes of Ariel's battle plans"

"Affirmative."

"By the way, Revolution was stolen during a raid on Yakin Heatch's hangar by an unknown MS during the time of battle"

"Oh? That's vexing. Alright, I will find out more about that"

* * *

"Dammit! Where the heck are you, Dearka?" he exclaimed as he scanned through the wreckage of mostly intact Countenance, except the chest area which looks as if a huge javelin has been driven through it, leaving a large hole on the cockpit opening and severely damaging the inner consoles. 

He jumped out of Resistance and approached the cockpit to get a first hand view.

"You cannot be dead. I refuse to accept it! I will find you no matter what"

* * *

Back abroad Belurius 

The moment the remaining pilots returned to the bridge, they were informed that Reavode has issued an emergency assignment to L5. It's imperative that all able ships take part. Hardly any personnel had time to catch their breath. Although most of them were given a quarter day rest, none could really make use of it.

Soon, the pilots were back gearing up in their MSs. Already, in a distance; explosions can be seen around the PLANT colonies, but the most significant and shocking one is a huge blast, made from a thermonuclear ignition.

"God...nukes?" asked Shute, not believing his eyes, "where is it coming from?"

"All unit, hurry up and launch! Some of our guys are struggling to keep those pieces of shit away" ordered Ardvil.

Judgment and the 5 GedAons joined the remaining 15 MSs, a third of the Geory battalion sent by William, in fighting of the endless pour of Moebius mobile armor carrying nukes. Furthermore, the enemy appeared to have a good amount of CAF's ENFORCER units.

"What happened to the defense unit here?" asked Shute, engaging several ENFORCERs, "why are they doing this?"

"Don't ask me that question!" shouted Geory desperately, "by the time we got here, the whole November block had been wiped out, with no CAF defense units in sight. Those bastards!"

"Colonel! Our left flank is open!" informed a unit, when he noticed a number of Moebius units approaching the nearest target. The damaged Nazca ship broke formation from Belurius, send a message to its leader ship, and steered itself in the way of the nukes fired by the ship. Ardvil was about to stop them, but most of the ship's crew had already left ship, leaving only the captain. The whole Belurius crew saluted his courage.

The evacuees and survivors of the massacre watched on the monitor the situation outside; the sacrifices made by ZAFT's units; the absence of CAF's units, and the effort of the dwindling number of the remaining fighting force.

"Are there going to be reinforcements?" asked Shute.

"Our base is being attacked right now by CAF!" replied Geory, "don't get your hopes high."

Worelt, continuing his fight, managed to find the ships where the enemy units are sourcing from. He boldly raided the fleet, only to find the most shocking insignia; CAF's symbol was on the ships although they were painted over but still recognizable.

"These, these are all CAF units! They are the ones responsible for this!" he shouted.

However, hardly anyone was surprised by that information.

"Ardvil! Get your guys and destroy those ships. I will keep the nukes away!" ordered Geory.

Judgment led the way, destroying one Agamemmnon at first contact. Their task was not going to be easy for the ships are guarded by ENFORCERs.

Meanwhile, civilians broke into Maius City's restricted hangar and boarded the stored away GINNs and GuAIZs, before joining Geory's remaining 8 units in battle. With their help, the enemy units were forced to withdraw after losing all of their Moebius units. Right about the same time, Belurius received a message that CAF has withdrawn from ZAFT's home base. That further increased everyone's suspicion and resent against CAF.

Shute observed the cluster of PLANT. "November is gone...why? How many people died today......." he covered his face in his palms, "who am I? So empty..."

* * *

That massive L5 incident at January 1st, CE 74, turned the world upside down. In absence of CAF's large defense unit, the nuclear assault has wiped out the whole November sector, which is PLANT's industrial center. 

1,028,943 people died; mostly being Coordinators. If it not has been civilians assisting the supposedly renegade ZAFT rebels under Reavode, more casualties would add up to the total.

This marked a significant turning point in the history of man. That 2 short lived year of peace had already been shattered. At first, the Coordinators were too stunned to comment about the tragedy, but after word leaked out that there's connection during the attack of ZAFT base being carried out by only CAF Coordinator soldiers, totally excluding the larger number of Natural units, suspicion grew and tensions mounted against CAF.

Meanwhile ZAFT continued to attract many Coordinator sympathizers since their effort on defending PLANT despite under heavy attack by CAF at their home base. General William Hibiki Reavode's true honorable intent quickly spread within the Coordinator populace and some peace-loving Naturals; in that he formerly appeared as the bad guy in order to lure those wanting to destroy the peace, especially organizations such as Blue Cosmos, so as to destroy their weaponry. As a result the whole PLANT committee unanimously welcomed him, making L5 and various strategically placed Yakin fortresses his new home base, despite the hidden truth that he's a clone. Thus, PLANT reinstated its Superior Council, and Reavode is offered the position of Council Chairman.

Many people, both Coordinators and Naturals, feared the repeat of incidents similar to that a couple of years ago, and tried their best to reduce the tension between PLANT and CAF. The High Senate, when asked about the mastermind behind the vicious attacks, denied that they have anything to do with it, saying that it may have been the coalition of terrorist, most probably Blue Cosmos, trying to ruin the reputation of CAF. They also promised to bring whoever responsible. That initially worked well among the public, but after the sudden death of Ezalia Joule, one of the 3 Coordinator members of High Senate, situation deteriorated again. The other 2 members, Yuri Amalfi and Tad Elsman, fled to PLANT.

At this time, Reavode still didn't take any hostile actions, instead focusing his efforts into rebuilding PLANT. He lived up to his true intent, and that as a result, wins the trust of other undecided Coordinators. Various major political figures such as Father Markio, Lacus Clyne, and Cagalli Yula took advantage of the passive stance of the PLANT Superior Council to hold the bond between earth and space.

By the end of January, ORB Union is the only major power on Earth still consisting of both Coordinators and Naturals; the rest being significantly leaning towards one status. The political figures could hardly maintain that path of friendly negotiation when Azrael Industries, a military contractor long thought to have been disbanded, appeared alongside the High Council. The present chairman's term in office ended, only to be replaced by the chairman of Azrael Industries, Jerusa Azrael, step cousin of Mureta Azrael. Then, CAF is replaced by TARC (Terrestrial Alliance for Revolutionary Cooperation) under the plea of reinstating the peace.

Although somewhat half-hearted, PLANT agreed to cooperate with TARC but their committee meeting in Heliopolis, which the Superior Council returned to ORB Union as a sign of goodwill, was sabotaged, causing PLANT and one of TARC representatives being killed. Both sides blamed each other for the attack.

PLANT Council announced its official name as GAIS (Galactic Alliance of Independent Sovereignty) while its military force remained ZAFT, guaranteeing freedom and justice to all. As a result, TARC felt threatened in losing support from the people.

The state of tension is beyond the verge of war, but neither side dared to openly declare battle as they are aware of the other nuclear capabilities. One wrong move could result in the end of mankind. With the statemate of the cold war, the outcome of yet another chapter of human history could very well be in the hands of one...

* * *

(Birds singing) 

He flinched as his eyes were abruptly exposed to the blinding white light. After getting adjusted, he noticed several figure amidst the strange white background. Instinctively, he started to approach it. As he gets nearer, he managed to make out a tree, a beautiful but simple wooden garden table, a couple of armchairs, one of which is occupied by someone whose back is facing him.

"Have a seat" the person said.

Somehow, hearing that voice made him feel excellent, complete, but at the same time strange. As he passes the white-dressed man, he tried to steal a glance at him but the man's face was bowed down as he took a sip out of his cup.

As he placed himself on the seat, the man started, "How are you feeling, child?"

The moment he set his eyes upon the man's eyes...

* * *

(Birds chirping, waves rushing) 

His eyes sprung open from that strange out-of-the-world experience. Unlike nightmare, which causes heavy breathing, he wakes up perfectly calm.

"Birdy!" the mechanical bird flew down to his chest and started to peck at him.

Kira reached out his finger towards it, prompting the bird to jump onto it. He gazed at it for some time, thinking about the events that happened. He followed Birdy's movements as it flew round the room. How easy life is if everyone could life in peace. Birdy perched on his shoulder again as he got up to leave the room.

"hmm? Kira? You're up. That's great. How are you feeling?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Father Markio...thank you, I'm fine."

"Big sit down" said a little girl, tugging on his sleeve.

He smiled as the kids surrounded him and guided him to the sofa.

"Now for world news;" as newscaster reports, "the uneasy tension between GAIS and TARC has made many believe that war is inevitable. Meanwhile, PLANT has managed to reconstruct part of the November City after purging the nuclear contamination a couple of months ago. If they should be fully completed, GAIS would gain the upper hand despite the ratio of overwhelming number of Natural to the Coordinators, who lost many of their fellow races during New Year's Massacre. Also...(beep)"

"(sigh)...a lot has happened since the past 4 months" started Markio, "history is repeating it's sad self."

Kira is able to deduce the incidents that happened.

"It's that obvious, huh?" asked Markio, "but that's not all-" (Rat-tat-tat) "Who could that be?"

Some of the kids rushed to answer the door.

"Thank you, kiddos" said a person.

"Ah, Mr. Flaga, I presume? Welcome back" greeted Markio; with phrases which startled Kira. "He has visited you countless times. It's no surprise he's here today" he said to Kira.

Flaga walked closer to them, using his walking stick, which some of the kids pulled, as a guide.

* * *

ORB Union, southern Pacific Ocean... 

"What's wrong, Lacus? You look down" asked Athrun, approaching her on the observation deck.

"...oh, nothing...It's just that...everything that's been going on...Kira in coma for so long...I feel so useless..." she confessed, on the verge of tears.

Athrun immediately embraced her saying, "I know...but be strong for his sake and ours. Cry if it will make you feel better."

Lacus gently pushed him away and said, "thank you, Athrun. I'm glad to have friends like you."

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Father" said Kira. 

"You're not waiting for Lacus?" he asked.

"I'll be returning soon."

Kira followed Flaga towards the beach, with feelings of a strange heavy burden pressing down on him. When they got close to the water edge, a plane, the Murekaze which he fought against, materialized on the sands. He remembered it well for its impressive agility, Phase-Shift, and Mirage Colloid. As they took off in the two-seater VTOL plane, he realized that Flaga is not piloting it at all. The control sticks and throttle lever is AI controlled.

"Do you want to involve yourself in this pathetic war again?" he asked.

Kira jump-started. He didn't really think about it until Flaga asked.

"Is the Massacre not enough for human race?" he asked back.

"I don't know. Why it is our history must be riddled with endless conflicts? Is it God's Will?"

They were both silent until Murekaze approached a small mountainous island. A side of the steep cliff opened, granting entry to plane.

"Welcome to Messiah, kid" informed Flaga.

Kira took in the awesome view of the huge ship hidden inside the island. When they landed inside the ship's hangar, which is occupied by Axiom and Revolution only, Kira was met by a familiar face.

He respectfully bowed before greeting the elderly man, "Uncle Phowert. It's nice to meet you again"

"You too, laddie" he replied with this heavy British accent, "come now."

They then proceeded to the bridge of the ship, which overall structure is similar to Ariel. On the way, Kira bumped into a purple-haired boy wearing glasses around his age but looks younger. The boy didn't say anything, but Kira couldn't help but feel something extremely familiar about him.

"I'm sure Flaga had told you about the purpose of you being here?" Phowert asked.

* * *

Rlaben Phowert Hibiki is the source of Kira's CSGP-X project. He contacted him a short while after the establishment of the Institute. Kira agreed to his request in order to meet the suspected threat of Reavode, but in reality, the project was planned to be in Reavode's possession so as to fulfill his mission. That's the reason why Kira and Athrun were 'kidnapped'. Ariel and Zechiel were designed based on former EA high performance battlecarrier Messiah, which is meant to replace Dominion towards the end of the battle, while the CSGP-X MSs were based on Axiom, the improvement of Forbidden, Calamity, and Raider. Unfortunately for EA, a group of pacifist long realized the existence and feared the capabilities of the ship should it fall into the wrong hands, so therefore, the ship was hijacked by Phowert and his group of loyal followers, under the support of late Siegel Clyne and Uzumi Attha, Reavode, and several other pacifists. 

Hoping to use the units to lure in insurgents, like radical coordinators and Blue Cosmos, he attempted to 'invade' the Institute's hangar. His plans failed miserably as only two units were successfully secured. Fortunately, he had Gai Murakamo and Rondo Sahaku as backup operatives who managed to deliver the Interdict and Riddance to him. However, the attack on PLANT, which was barely repelled due to last moment intel, forced him to change his course of action. The act of being the bad guy is no longer effective.

Reavode didn't want to disclose the existence of the ship should it entice more conflict within the public, but since the mounting tension due to New Year's Massacre, Phowert and Reavode lost contact with each other and the ship is forced to stay low so as not to worsen the cold war that's being going on.

* * *

"That's all I want to tell you; the truth," the old man sighed, "now you are free to do as you wish." 

Kira left the bridge, stunned, unable to say anything. He slumped over the bed in one of the rooms, still feeling the pain from his unhealed wounds. Then, he just broke, crying just like a little boy after being bullied. Many things raced through his mind until he pictured a child running back to his parents for protection from bullies. He thought about it for some moment. Since he took the center stage, he purposely ignored his existing parents so that they would not come to any harm by those would disagree with his views. But now...he doesn't care, he just wants to see them again.

Kira gathered himself together, and at Phowert's agreement, took Murekaze out to ORB, where his parents reside at. The moment he was just outside ORB radar coverage, Murakaze activated its Mirage Colloid. Kira landed on forested bank, overlooking the southern city of the volcano island, in the early times of the day. His parents live on the outskirts of the city, just on the borders of the woods, as it's more peaceful.

He approached the door of the cottage with hesitation, and with shaking hands, moved his finger to the door bell. He has never been as nervous as this in his life before. What would his parents look like now? Would they recognize him? It's been several years.

A short while after he heard bell rang, the door suddenly opened. There before him is the same purple-haired woman he recognized. She gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands.

"M, mom?" he started, falling to his knees.

"Who is it, dear?" came a voice.

Mr. Yamato dropped his newspaper the moment he caught sight of Kira. "Ki, Kira," he said, "it, it's good to see you again. Come here, my son"

Kira is extremely moved and honored to be still considered a son to them. His mother hugged him, weeping, and later joined by his father. The three could not help but to let out their share of tears there at the entrance of the house, as the sun started to rise. They then settled down and started to commune for the first time since their separation at Heliopolis. And also for the first time, he felt at a real home. Every worries and troubles just seemed to wash away. There's just pure joy and satisfaction he had in his heart. He felt as it to never leave this place; to stay with them forever.

However, that hope was short lived as suddenly, an emergency siren sounded all over the island. Mr. Yamato turned on the television.

"Our nation is currently under threat of an invasion by TARC forces. All civilians are to evacuate immediately to the nearest escape facility" reported a voice as the scene of a fleet approaching over the horizon is shown on the screen.

"Tch! I guess it's sooner than we've expected" said Mr. Yamato, "We need to go over to Morgenroete HQ right now."

"What for? We need to get to safety" replied Kira.

"We are part of the representatives for the Board, Kira. We need to be there" replied Mrs. Yamato.

"Then, let me go with you"

"Come on! We can't afford to waste more time!" said Mr. Yamato, grabbing his hat and cloak.

When they exited the house, vibrations from explosions can already be felt. As they ran across the woods for a shortcut, a missile cruised low past them and exploded against a rock face. Then a MS, which to Kira's dismay to be the Resistance, flew past them, firing its Assault pack armaments towards its enemy ahead. Then, what happened next will change his life forever. A beam cannon shot which missed, blasted a huge piece of rock from the face of the nearby volcano. Suddenly time seemed to slow as he watched the rock, assisted by a massive explosion from a MS, landed on the path of his parents.

"Father! Mother! Watch out! No!!!" he warned them, sprinting ahead towards them, with his hands reaching as far as he could. (crash) (boom) He was thrown backwards due to the explosion of Resistance's victim. The moment he regained himself, his heart seemed to stop, seeing a leg and an arm under that huge pile of burning earth and wood.

Something in him just snapped right there. (SEED) He staggered towards the wreckage, fell to his knees, and touched his mother's arm. He did not cry. He did not feel anything at all. But in his eyes were this eerie calm, with the words coming out of his mouth, "they...will...perish..."

* * *

Next on MS Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict. 

Dawn of a New Era

Struck by the deaths of his parents in front of his very eyes, Kira set himself in course of revenge. Blinded by it, he forgot all about everything else that's still worth loving for. What will the fate of the mankind be? Demise or survival?

* * *

A/N: Thanks one of my readers (sorry I forgot your name) for mentioning about the Langrange 1-5. I understand now. SEED Destiny is airing in Japan now, huh? I will have to wait about 2 years for the series to come to US. Oh well! Must have patience. Thanks. 


	8. Dawn of a New Era

He did not feel anything at all. But in his eyes were this eerie calm, with the words coming out of his mouth, "they...will...perish..."

* * *

MS Gundam Seed: Endless Conflict

Dawn of a New Era

* * *

He sprinted back toward Murekaze, stopping briefly at his parents' house to get the last memory of them, before taking off from the battle zone. He knew TARC would easily defeat ORB using nuclear weapons, but their sole purpose would be to take over the Caguya Mass Driver. Either way, TRAC would be able to get rid of ORB's threat on Earth early before the official conflict.

He flew back to Messiah which engines had already started.

"We are going to use the chaos to make our escape" said Phowert.

"This ship is hopelessly undermanned. TARC lunar base will intercept us even if we manage to exit the atmosphere" replied Kira.

"We will not engage in any battles whatsoever. Just watch" said Phowert, with pride, "start the engines together with Mirage Colloid!"

A side of the mountain opened just as the ship started to move. The bridge protection visor lowered when Messiah lifts-off.

"Activate Edenglory. Target range: L5" ordered Phowert to the bridge's crew of only 4 personnel, including himself, the purple-haired boy, a man, and Flona Kaiger, to Kira's surprise.

The ship's interior vibrated just as a zooming noise surfaced and the ship suddenly jerked back. Kira felt himself getting crushed into his seat for a second. About 10 minutes later, the protection visor disengaged, granting full view of the outside. Kira didn't except that right there, in front of him, is the cluster of PLANTs.

"Hyperdrive generator 'Edenglory'," said Phowert, "EA's experimental space-time engine. Impressive and dangerous."

"Interesting..." the younger boy replied.

"Dock 14 to Archangel-class Messiah. You are granted permission to enter dock. Please follow the procedure" transmitted a voice.

"Acknowledged. Following entry beacon," replied Phowert, "turn ship 180 degress, and decelerate to match the dock's rotation."

The purple-haired boy, who's the pilot of the ship, didn't say a word in reply like a subordinate should. In fact, Kira didn't hear him say a word ever since they met. After the ship was securely docked, the whole ship crew of only 12 people, including the 4 bridge staff, 5 maintenance guys, 1 medic, Kira and Flaga, were saluted by the ZAFT soldiers as they entered the sortie room.

An officer approached them and said, "Welcome to PLANT, sirs. I'm sure you are all tired. Council Chairman Reavode has specially arranged for your rest individually. Please follow our staff"

Flona was about to call Kira but he went away without saying a word to the rest of the crew.

* * *

Yakin Heatch, ORB Union...

"How many casualties?" asked Cagalli.

"Most of the citizens have been accounted for due to our prior alert. Unfortunately, representatives Yamato are missing" informed Kisaka.

"!!!...they are missing?!" interrupted Athrun," are you positive?"

Kisaka didn't respond.

"Answer me, dammit!" Athrun grabbed his collar.

"Calm down, Athrun. I know Reavode entrusted them to you when he freed you, but it's still not confirmed" said Cagalli, calming him.

He let him go and punched the wall in anger.

"We are all frustrated right now as well. TARC's action is positively going to entice GAIS's declaration of war. That is not going to be great news" said Cagalli, slumping back down to her chair. _"What am I supposed to do, Kira?"_ she thought. "Are conflicts within humans ever going to end for good?"

* * *

Aprilius One...

Reavode stood up and addressed the Council.

"The Archangel-class ship, the Messiah, which I believe the Council members are aware of, has docked under our protection, after using TARC's attack as an escape cover. The captain of the ship, who is an ally, has agreed to speak before the Council regarding the tension on Earth as he personally has been there, near the battle area"

(Door opens) Phowert walks in, accompanied by the purple-haired boy, with Kira trailing behind them.

"Council members...humans age and die. I'm an old man who is dying and cannot carry on this burden. The captainship of Messiah has I relinquished to Mr. Kira Yamato Hibiki, who will speak to the Council on this matter."

The members murmured among themselves the moment they heard Kira's name. Phowert backed away and sat down, allowing Kira to proceed.

He started off with the report and then followed by a long speech. He went through the whole thing with an aura of excellent demeanor in his being. He conveyed his messages about humanity, Naturals and Coordinators, their accomplishments, their downfall, the lusts of their flesh, their fragility, their jealously, their Sin, with such force that almost literally shook the conference room. All the female Council members broke to tears the more he spoke.

"I wish to bring about an era where children will never have to lift a weapon, where there will be no more bloodshed, where conflict will cease to exist among us humans. And so, I ask the Supreme Council to stand with me. United, we will realize and make that ideal world come true!" he finished.

All the Council members and Phowert stood up in esteem and clapped, with tears in their eyes. Even the moderates who disagree with violence were convinced, including Reavode. All of them recommended him the new position of ZAFT Supreme Commander which is created to counter the threat of TARC, replacing the empty Sextilis National Security member position. The whole Sextilis citizens then unanimously elected him as their representative.

War is not something that can be entered rashly. GAIS Council bided their time, as various industries prepared for war. The city which attracted most of Kira's attention is the one he's representing, which specialize in particle physics, a technology that could turn the odds greatly in the Coordinator's favor. Fortunately for Kira, Reavode had started on what Kira planned to do, guaranteeing the rapid completion of the project.

* * *

Sextilis One...

"Commander Hibiki." said Yzak as he saluted the newly appointed ZAFT 2nd Command, one level under the Supreme Council.

"Commander Joule" replied Kira returning the salute of the Special Forces Commander, "dispense with the formalities, Yzak. We are allies now. Have a seat."

"Thank you," he said, "why have you requested for me?"

"I'm sorry for the death of Ezalia Joule"

"Do not. It's all in the past. You have my utmost loyalty"

Kira smirked slightly at his words. "I'm glad. Anyway, please fill me in on your situation after New Year's Massacre."

* * *

The pilots and crew of both Ariel and Zechiel were disbanded after the failed assault on Yakin Heatch. CAF High Senate took possession of the ships and the MS units, and claimed the Institute's only weapons factory. All the pilots and both ships' personnel were arranged to court martial due to the Senate's bias point of view. Fortunately, most of them, thanks to the loyalty of some CAF troops, managed to escape. Waltfeld, Ramius, Kisaka, and most of the ship's crew joined Cagalli, but because of Ezalia Joule's 'assasination', Yzak joined Reavode, who promoted him commander due to his accomplishments. Sai, and Kuzzey didn't want anything to do with war and enrolled as students in Heliopolis. Miri, on the other hand, disappeared without a trace. Dearka's disappearance changed her somehow.

Then on PLANT, Yzak met Athrun, who at that time is a recently discharged officer after his memory was restored as Reavode didn't have any reason left to keep him in that state. He told Yzak about the situation at the chaotic PLANTs, and decided to help out a little, but mentioned about a promise to Cagalli, preventing him to stay in PLANT for a prolonged time. After completing his part of assisting in the defense plans, various weapons projects, and treaty proposals between GAIS and ORB, Reavode allowed him to go, taking Judgment with him.

A short while later as tensions mounted, Dearka returned and joined ZAFT due to his father's position in the Council. He survived because after he was ejected out of Countenance, the purple-haired boy who is the pilot of Murekaze, Stenly Rlaben Hibiki, son of Phowert, rescued him. Now, Dearka's been assigned under Yzak's command in the Special Forces.

* * *

"The twists of fate are so very interesting" said Kira.

"Indeed" agreed Yzak.

"Very well. Thanks for your enlightenment of the situation, you may be dismissed." said Kira.

"Yes, sir." saluted Yzak.

Before he turned for the door, Kira interrupted, "Yzak. May your mission be successful on earth. Godspeed"

"Thank you, sir" he replied.

"Thanks for being on my side, Coordinators. I assure you we will bring our ideals to life in no time" he thought, looking over the classified data of one of his assigned projects: code name Maim.

(comm) "What is it?" he asked.

"Commander, the personnel you assigned to Revolution encountered a problem and requested your assistance."

"I'll be right there."

He proceeded to armory of the colony where part of the MS unit undergoing experiments for a classified project is located.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Commander" they saluted.

Flona and the team explained the anomaly in Revolution's MOS which denies modification no matter how hard they try. Kira knew what it meant. He can somehow feel it calling to him.

(twunnn) He started up the MS and activates its REVRO system.

* * *

"I knew you'll be back" said his voice.

"I have no time for you. Let's settle this quick" he replied.

His other self step forward from behind the shadows in front of him and said, "My, my. Such confident anger, or is it desperate hope?

Kira did not answer. A couple of swords then materialized in the middle of them.

"Remember, Kira. I'm you. Whatever you can do, I can also accomplish, but you don't know what I'm capable of. For starters, how about this?" (Kira's twin SEED)

They charge towards the sword, grabbed it, and swung at the other with such speed. They went at it as a matter of life and death. In a deadlock, Kira managed to land a low kick to his twin's right knee, but instead, he felt the pain of that blow. His twin then rammed his opponent away.

"Shocked?" he rushed as he taunted Kira, whose right leg is shaking, "you feel my pain as I feel your pain!" They kept up the clashes but Kira's twin seemed to overwhelm the original. Catching his right side unguarded, his twin delivered a roundhouse kick which sends Kira back a few meters, and caused him to double over.

"You are weak, ultimate Coordinator. You cannot survive on hatred alone. You don't have what it takes to accomplish your ideals. You threw away your only source of strength, love, which I don't have. You," he said, swinging his finishing move, "lose!"

"Wrong" he countered, grabbing that sharp blade using his left hand, and plunging his sword through his twin's torso.

"Urk! But how?" (Kira's twin End SEED)

Kira clenched the blade tightly, pulling it from the twin's grip, before sticking it into his enemy's throat, and then twisting his own sword before forcing it left, out the side of his torso. "My filial piety and desire for revenge is what you don't have" he said, as that agonizing pain coursed through his body.

His twin disappeared from his hold, only to appear again, unscathed, directly behind him. Kira didn't retaliate in anyway as he do not feel hostility from him.

"No. What I don't have is that pure heart and righteous determination. Allow me to aid you in your way" said he, as Kira felt him dissolving inside up..."

* * *

His eyes jerked open, looking straight into those grey eyes he recognized.

"Flona..." he said. (Kira End SEED)

"Commander, you are bleeding" she said, "hey! Get a medic here!"

He looked over at his numb right leg and left hand and realized that they are bleeding so bad, staining his lightblue/black uniform. He tried getting up, only to fall onto the girl in front of him and then passing out.

* * *

Yakin Heatch, ORB Union

"Are you going to fight Kira, Athrun?" asked Cagalli, approaching her office's sofa.

"I have to if I must. He left us, especially you to all this pressure from TARC and GAIS, and Lacus who lost most of her perseverance and confidence after that accident in the New Orleans coast. Luckily, you ordered a rescue team just in time," he said, "now Kira's the ZAFT Supreme Commander. If he is leading the Coordinators to the wrong goal, he must be stopped...It would not be easy, I know, but I will do all this to protect you, Cagalli"

"Athrun..."

They kissed for the first time they reunited.

* * *

May 21, CE 74

Debris Belt...

"All ships, assume position!" Kira ordered.

Aprilius One...

"For the past periods, Coordinators have been the victims of the ongoing conflict within mankind. From time to time again, we have been oppressed, and made use unreasonably. Today, we, the citizen of GAIS, wish to allege, of TARC, their utmost cooperation in fulfilling our demands," announced Reavode, "should they be refused, we will declare a state of war"

* * *

TARC England HQ, JOSH-E

"Sir! The official papers from GAIS just came in regarding their demands!" said an officer, running into Jerusa Azrael's office.

"Gather all the members, I will meet them there" he replied.

(door opening)

"Their demands are ridiculous! Surrender all weapons and factories?" stated Jim McCain, an American TARC High Senate member.

"Don't bother reading them" replied Frances DuBois, a French member.

The Senate members continued to bicker among themselves.

"Senate members! Order!" interfered Azrael, "We will never give in to the likes of Coordinators. If they want war, we will give them war!"

* * *

"The Council grants you clearance, Commander. Godspeed" said Reavode, "and, Kira...don't die."

"Thank you, Chairman. I won't," he replied, "...at least not yet...all ships! Initiate phase 1!"

All the Laurasia-class frigates released their MS atmospheric entry pod. Kira watched as endless pour of pods containing 4 GedAons or GuAiz MS each rained down the thermosphere, creating an eerie red cloud.

"I hope we can finish this as soon as we start" said he, sadness evident in his eyes, as he directed his sight towards his right hand which is in his pocket, touching a sphere-like object. Worry crept up Ardvil's spine when he noticed Kira.

"My sentiments exactly" replied the acting captain of Belurius, putting the worry aside, "but will this part of operation Maim work successfully?"

"Have confidence in Commander Geory's abilities, Ardvil."

* * *

"Commander, communication interference detected. We have to word on GO!"

"Good. All ships advance!" Geory ordered, "deploy N-Diffusion Scanner!"

Naturally, TARC fired its nukes at the massive enemy Nazca-class destroyers, but their N-Negator Disperser technology proved useless against the product of Project Maim. Kira's plan of using the Sun's solar eruptions to disrupt communications between earth and space placed lunar Cleomedes, Pytheas, and Campanus bases in such a disadvantage that they could not inform the other TARC bases on Earth about ZAFT's new weapon or request reinforcements. SQI (Sextilis Quintilis Incorporated) N-Diffusion Scanner acts differently than its other 2 predecessors, in which it automatically tracks nuclear atoms within 10000 kilometers range and fuses those atoms with completely random negating elements, thereby terminating the effects of both nuclear fusion and fission. Also, unlike Jammer and Negator, Scanner eliminates any possibility of inventing a 'Cancelor' or 'Disperser' since the result of atom fusion is completely random and untraceable.

* * *

California base, North Atlantic...

Fierce fighting raged on between the two forces. Although the number of TARC units severely outnumbered ZAFT, the surprise assault and Special Forces reinforcements and logistic support from the newly acquired Honshu bases in Japan helped tilt the odds in ZAFT's favor.

"Dearka! Behind you!" Yzak said, destroying 2 of the attacking ENFORCERs using Riddance's Tactical Arms backpack cannons. Interdict, on the other hand, stayed motionless as beam shots streak towards it. The MS's armor turned slightly blur as it absorbed the energy from the shots.

"Whoo. Nice stuff, huh?" Dearka said, blasting the 3 enemy units using its 'Frebon' 250mm multiphase energy cannon.

"Stop fooling around. You know that Interdict has an absorption limit. Let's go!" ordered Yzak as Interdict, Riddance and a few GedAon-Rs, which is Special Forces standard suit, attempted to charge into the interior of California base's underground weapons manufacturing facility. Suddenly, 2 of the GedAons exploded just as an MS streaked past them.

"What the..." said Yzak, "that MS..."

"Axiom? No, it's different" Dearka continued, recognizing the familiarity of the MS to the Axiom he saw in the Messiah.

"I guess it's my turn" said the blond pilot who is wearing a masked helmet (like Zechs) as he fired at Interdict and Riddance.

* * *

Belurius...

"Pytheas base has fallen, sir"

"According to plans" said Kira, checking his watch, "well then, all ships, proceed to phase 2"

The Laurasia frigates released their support pods containing supplies to reinforce the ground forces. Then, after completing the drop, they started up their engines and retreated from the Debris Belt to assist the lunar assault, with Belurius and its 2 escort Nazca destroyers trailing behind.

"I have been wondering; why did you let that pilot go with the Gundam?" asked Ardvil, as they left the sector.

"...I owed him a lot during the past years. This is to even out that debt so that there will be no holding back if we ever fight. Besides, I know him and the MS's capabilities. If he chooses to oppose against us, then Operation StarFall will be his end," said Kira, "Also, from that mission on, this ship will be assigned to Geory"

"I understand," said Ardvil, knowing that he will be reassigned to Messiah once it has completed modification, "I'm glad he passed down the command of the ship to you."

"Hm. The venerable old man deserves his rest."

"Commander! Campanus base has surrendered" informed an officer.

Kira glanced back down at his watch to make sure it's on schedule. "Easier then expected. I don't think we would be of any help on the battle site. Both victories are ours. Let's just return to L4. I want the see the PLANT construction progress there. Tell the other ships to continue; Belurius will break off from here."

* * *

California base...

"Die!" Yzak roared as Riddance swung at the unknown MS, which parried that blow, causing them to be locked in a saber stalemate.

"Yzak!" warned Dearka, as he charged at the MS from behind to pincer it.

The MS then uses its wing sabers, to knock Riddance away as it flew up to evade Interdict's assault while firing its beam rifles at Interdict, which absorbed the energy and countered with its fully charged 'Fremon'. The MS then used its right wing to deflect that shot as Riddance came down on it with both sabers on. Interdict flew up, continuously firing the 'Fremon' as it activated its 'Trikeros' right arm system. Due to its superior agility, the enemy MS evaded destruction by a hair of an inch but lost the bottom part of its right wing. Riddance and Interdict, showing great tandem, launched themselves after the MS by using the deflecting force of their shields when they collide.

The pilot of the MS smirked at the approaching enemy units as the MS's wings suddenly 'shed its feathers'. Yzak and Dearka's attack were cancelled as the 'feathers', which are actually white-colored funnels, provided a firing cover as the MS retreated.

"Commander, Proto and Gerald teams here. We have successfully secured the targets. There are no nuclear weapons here and it seems that the enemy had no intention of blowing this place up; however, there's massive amount of supplies and weapons stored in" informed the leader pilot, who Yzak ordered to secure the base's Sacramento Mass Driver and the underground weapons factory which is formerly the Institute's factory

"Great job. Make sure the enemy doesn't take them back" praised Yzak, "now, let's wrap up this battle."

Riddance and Interdict rejoined the battle after being drawn away when they engaged the unknown MS.

* * *

L4 Armory One...

"It's an honor, Commander" said a young officer, leading Kira through the colony, which is filled with a familiar sweet melodious voice.

"How is the construction coming along?"

"Faster than calculated. Armory 7 and 8 are presently undergoing completion, thanks to the assistance of ORB. Would you like to see the other progress over at the hangar?"

The vehicle they are on changes direction, taking him to site of Project Suppress.

"By the way, a meeting requested by the ORB Princess to Chairman Reavode has been arranged in main conference room. Your presence would certainly be appreciated."

Kira was certainly surprised at those words. It's been only 3 days after the declaration of war, and ORB has already tried to step in. As the vehicle moves along, Kira finally managed to distinguish the singer of the melody when they drove past a civilian house by a beautiful lake. They inserted his right hand into his pocket again to touch the object.

"Her songs are certainly soothing, wouldn't you agree?" Kira said.

"Absolutely, sir. Anybody who does not fall in love with that voice is a fool, I personally would say" replied the excited officer.

* * *

ZAFT California Base, North Atlantic...

"Commander, orders from the Supreme Council just came"

Yzak read the papers which state the clearance for Operation StarFall. Yzak understood fully what it meant. To conclude Operation Maim, the first phase of StarFall must be carried out. However, unlike other operations, StarFall only requires 4 personnel, who will be led personally by Commander Hibiki. The success of the first phase will definitely devastate TARC forces.

"Kira's really bold, don't you think?" asked Dearka.

"Yeah...he's determined"

"Those Naturals' 'noble' reluctance to use their nukes on Earth will severely bust them"

"All for the best, I believe, to close this conflict quickly," Yzak replied, looking over some photographs of StarFall's targets, "how does this photographer able to capture all these?"

"...she's good, that girl" replied Dearka, suddenly looking depressed, "look at the note inside this envelope"

Yzak reached into the envelope Dearka handed him and found a note. Upon reading it, his eyes grew with in surprise.

"Are you going to go through that?" asked Yzak.

"Yes. I will not let her die."

"Go for it, my friend. You two are meant to be together."

Kira and Stenly arrived at the base at daybreak on a transport shuttle, bringing with them Revolution and Murekaze. The four volunteer personnel for the first StarFall mission, Dearka, Yzak, Stenly, and Kira, spend the next 10 hours going through the mission procedure. The 3 Gundams and Murekaze were stripped of most of their armaments and equipped with 2 nuclear launchers each. Revolution which initially possesses its buster rifle lost the ability to fire it as its REVRO system has been extracted for Project Suppress.

Yzak decided to hit the most dangerous area: JOSH-E and Europe, due to Riddance having Mirage Colloid. Stenly, with Murekaze, will start at Carpentaria and then join Yzak. Dearka picked the Atlantic West Coast as his target, so that he could fulfill a promise. Finally, Kira, just like Dearka, has something to settle for he picked the Pacific Region. In short, each pilot is assigned three major TARC bases; two using the launchers and self-destruction for the third.

"We will launch the first assault exactly at 0500 hours GMT. Match our times" said Kira as the four of them set their watches. "Don't worry about rescue. A number of Vosgulov-class submarines have been stationed near each of your mission area. When you bail out after initiating the countdown sequence, a fighter jet will collect you. Just make sure you get out of range in time," he continued, pointing at specific points on the projected world map, "Any questions?"

Yzak, Dearka, and Stenly motioned that they understood. Then the four of them kept silent for a moment, looking at each other at the map desk.

Stenly, who had been silent since Kira met him, finally speak out. "We will all come back alive, right?" he asked, taking off his glasses and looking down sadly at it.

Kira and Yzak, except Dearka (since he's been in Messiah for some time), were surprised at the likeness of his face to Kira's; even his voice is the same, maybe younger. Kira's eyes are purple while Stenly's brown. Kira's hair is brown while Stenly's purple. Kira wanted so much to ask who he is but now isn't the time. He is already heavy laden with pressure. They then prayed together before leaving to gear up.

* * *

1900 hrs. Orphanage, Pacific Ocean...

"Let's go" said Kira to few ZAFT soldier before walking along the beach towards the orphanage's lodge.

A bright crimson light emanated as he went in that direction. Then, a familiar song met his ears. He got nearer and found that Lacus, the children, and Markio were sitting on the beach in front of the lodge around a camp fire, singing the song 'Mizu no Akashi'. He spaced out for a while, looking at that beautiful woman in her white dress and listening to her song, until Birdy interrupted the whole thing by landing on his head. The kids and Lacus turned their heads to the sound "Birdy!" Some of the kids, upon seeing Kira, got up and ran towards him. Kira, for the first time, is able to really smile, as he picked up a girl. Then a young boy asked him why he's wearing a blue/black ZAFT uniform. He just smiled at him and ruffled his hair without saying a word.

Lacus stayed there looking at him as he walked towards the fire. Markio, sensing something serious, told the children to get inside the lodge. Kira, acting indifferent, introduced himself and explained his purpose of coming here: to get them out of this place due to the upcoming StarFall. Of course, Markio and Lacus couldn't believe their ears, but putting the safely of the children first, Markio went to tell the children to follow the ZAFT soldiers to the evac ship on the other side of the island.

"Why are you doing this, Kira?" Lacus asked, approaching him, when they are alone by the fireside.

Kira still kept up the cold act and said, "I just carrying out orders, ma'am. The people of GAIS personally do not want to see you fall victim in this operation"

"How about you? What are your feelings?"

"A commander cannot have feelings in war. It makes them weak. Now please follow me" Kira snapped back, before turning to leave.

By this time, Lacus's in tears by his hurtful, cold words. She blurted out, "I love you, Kira. No matter who you are"

Kira stopped in his tracks.

"I know the Kira I love is inside there. He desperately tried to save me during that waterfall...Our son died...I had a miscarriage but I do not blame him. I just want to be with him" she finished, turning away from him, sobbing.

Markio, who just came out of the lodge, senses Kira hugging the crying Lacus from the back.

"I'm sorry for everything, Lacus," he confessed into her ears, "I'm tired, just tired of all this. I want this to end. You are the only thing in this world who's been keeping me going since I found out that I'm just an experimental specimen. Everything I do is so that I could see your smile. I want to create a world free from conflict just for you. But unless this is done, that dream could never be realized. I weary of all this fighting, that's been taking away your happi-"

Lacus placed her hand on his lips as she turned around to face him. His heart seemed to melt seeing that smile of hers. "Say no more, Kira. I know all along your actions and accomplishments. You do it all for me. I love you" she said, burying her face into his chest.

Kira hugged her and said those three words too. Then, he remembered the ring in his pocket, which he's carrying around all this time.

"Marry me, Lacus. Now and here" he proposed, "although it's hardly adequate for a woman like you, I just want to bond us together"

There's no hesitation in her voice as she replied 'yes'.

Markio smiled at the two's words. Being a pastor, he agreed to oversee the tying of the knot, right there in front of the orphanage. Kira temporary gave her the ring until they could officially get married. The kiss was also exceptionally different this time round.

* * *

2000 hrs. TARC Washington D.C HQ.

Dearka, dressed in a TARC uniform, managed to infiltrate the White House. Using his high-security pass, he is able to gain access to many areas. Walking casually along the 2nd floor corridor, he approached a room.

(rat-tat-tat)

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside the room.

"The president's aide," he replied, "on official matters"

As soon as the door opens, he rushed inside and pinned the girl against the door as it banged to a close.

"D, Dearka?"

"I'm glad I found you, Milliaria" he said, looking at her in a nightgown.

He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her forehead, causing her to blush.

"I'm sure you know about operation StarFall?"

She nodded and gave him a look of 'duh' as she was the one who sent ZAFT the photograph, and thus betraying TARC by helping the enemy.

"Get changed, cutie. We need to get out of here quick"

"This is serious, Dearka. Don't joke around" she pounds him on the chest, annoyed by his happy-go-lucky attitude but at the same time relieved and happy because he came for her.

* * *

0300 hrs. Vosgulov submarine, Pacific Ocean.

Kira changed into his blue/black pilot suit. As he was about to leave the changing room, Lacus came in and threw herself at him.

"Let me go with you, Kira" she said.

"You will be a lot safer here, Lacus."

"Being with you gave all the safely and protection I need" she said, resting her case.

Kira then handed her a spare pilot suit to wear. It's the first time he has seen her in a red space suit; so cute.

"Godspeed, commander" saluted the captain of the submarine, as Kira started up Revolution, with Lacus sitting on his lap.

"Thank you, captain. Please take care of the civilians" he said before launching.

(Kira SEED) Revolution launched and sped to its first target, TARC Onogoro Island. As they are approaching land over the horizon, Kira armed the first launcher while keeping his eyes on the timer.

"Close you eyes, Lacus" he said.

The moment the timer on all four machines reach zero, four distinct explosions can be heard and its vibrations felt across the planet. Onogoro, Carpentaria, Copenhagen, and Savannah disappeared from the face of the Earth, and the radioactive radiation contaminates the land within at least 250 km radius.

* * *

L4 Armory One.

Messiah launched according to plans for Operation Suppress. In its hangar lie Project Suppress units.

"Activate EdenGlory as soon as we completed liftdown" ordered Ardvil.

The bridge visor lowered before a hyperspace window appeared before them.

* * *

JOSH-E, England

"Savannah, Washington, Carpentaria, Copenhagen, Gibraltar, Onogoro, and Alaska! Damn them!" said McCain.

"So that's how they want to play it," said Azrael, "we will show them we are not ducks waiting to get shot down. Activate STONEHENGE system!"

* * *

Pacific Ocean.

Kira is currently on to Panama after destroying Onogoro and Alaska bases. His last armament, the 15 TRAGOON funnels, has mostly been shot down at Alaska; only 4 are left. Kira knows Lacus is extremely terrified by the 'massacre' of the mission.

"The targets are military bases, Lacus," he reassured, "not civilians"

"I know, but it's just doesn't feel right"

Kira didn't reply. Deep inside he knew it's wrong too. However, he could not spend time dwelling over it, as the Isthmus of Panama came into view. Naturally, the base sends out ENFORCERs and fired guns at Revolution; but nothing Kira couldn't handle. Instead of focusing on the battle ahead, he scanned his surroundings, looking for something. Lacus herself is amazed at how he operates the mobile suit as if it were his body. Suddenly, Revolution's radar flashed blue; something which relieved Kira. Another mobile suit, similar to Freedom, approached Revolution from the rear.

"Gundam?" he asked, surprised, "Ardvil..."

Kira then locked Revolution's targeting system, initiated the self-destruct sequence, and set the funnels to cover Revolution. He then opened the hatch, grabbed Lacus and jumped out. The unknown MS slid in front of Revolution, with its empty cockpit open. The MS seemed to have a force field system that protects it from heavy ground fire as Kira landed in its cockpit. As if able to recognize its pilot, the cockpit activated with the MS's designation 'ZGMF-XX9S Truth', and the hatch closed the moment Kira placed his hands on the control sticks. Its eyes flashed as Kira pushed the throttle lever to the max. Then, the MS, Truth, performed a somersault in mid-air and jumped off Revolution. The Panama Base is a goner as Revolution exploded. (Kira End SEED)

"Commander, welcome back" transmitted Ardvil, "Ms. Clyne, it's a pleasure"

"What's your position?" asked Kira.

"Presently within the thermosphere above Bermuda."

"Where are the three of them?"

"No word yet"

Suddenly, a garbled transmission interrupted them. "Zzzt...Brrzz...Kira...Bszzt...beam cannons...quest help."

"Can you clear that up?"

"Negative but it is sourcing from Europe" informed Ardvil.

"I'm going to them" he said, before a massive blast from the African continent pierced through the atmosphere into space, "what the..."

"All forces. TARC got us cornered with their new weapon. Request reinforcements!" transmitted Yzak.

"Commander, word just came in that the beam shot barely missed Armory 1-5 but has annihilated 6-8 and our ships at Mark32, Charlie 8, Alpha." said Ardvil.

Lacus gasped at the news, while Kira clenched the controls sticks in anger.

"Commander?!" asked Ardvil, seeing Truth, in the radar, blasting towards the source of the shot.

"Tell the all ships to deploy the Scanner," he ordered, after gaining composure of himself, "tell the three of them to abort mission. Send the guys out and warn Stenly to prepare for it!"

Messiah then sends out Ateale, Kenihi, Bluer, Yelster, and Trezze in the GedAon-Rs, followed by a fighter jet and its three components.

* * *

English Channel...

"Yzak! Let's go! We have the return order!" said Dearka, dodging various beam barrages like crazy, "Stenly's already retreating!"

"Damn it!" he whined, frustrated, as they attempted to leave the area.

* * *

Atlantic Ocean...

"Kira...there!" Lacus points out at the towering structures on the Sahara Desert.

Kira noticed one huge blaster-like contraption surrounded by various smaller alike versions of it. Truth magnified on one of the small blasters just in time for Kira to see it charge and then fire at him. Thanks to REVRO system, he managed to avoid the blast from such a long range. However, that's not all. After missing Truth, the beam then exploded, forcing the MS to activate its SQI 'Neoron' Particle Barrier to cover its rear.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Kira, as he is bombarded by the beams of other blasters. (Lacus SEED)

"Go to a lower attitude, Kira" she advised, "Those blasters do not have 360 degrees angle of fire"

Truth dropped below 500 feet sea level, just as Lacus said, where the blasters have no range. She then broadcasted to the Messiah and the ZAFT forces on Earth how to evade the shots.

"Lacus..." Kira looks at her SEED, utilizing the REVRO system.

"We should retreat and regroup, Kira," said her, "Truth's power is getting low. Besides, those things might not be nuclear powered. It's dangerous."

* * *

North Atlantic Ocean

(Stenly SEED) Murekaze detected its replacement's arrival. Stenly then initiated Murekaze's self destruct sequence and locked its target at JOSH-E. The Core Operator flew alongside Murekaze as Stenly ejected. Murekaze's AI system then took control as the jet blasted towards London. Stenly's CO then merged with its chest flyer, leg flyer, and the Force Silhouette forming a MS. The designation 'ZGMF-XX8S Guidance' appeared as the MS Phase-Shifts and returned to the battle zone at a low attitude.

By now, the N-Diffusion Scanner has affected all nuclear engines, causing Riddance and Interdict to lose power in the middle of the enemy forces at St. George's Channel. Fortunately, Guidance went back to rescue the two pilots as they bail out from the battered Phase-Shift down machines. Murekaze was shot down over Bristol Channel but due to its inactive engine, the explosion is minor. At first, Guidance is surrounded by enemy barrage but luckily, the 5 GedAon-Rs and the MSs from ZAFT Vosgulov submarines stationed at the Altantic Ocean provided enough covering fire for their retreat.

* * *

South Atlantic Ocean

Truth met up with a patrolling ZAFT submarine fleet bound for California base.

"What's wrong Kira?" asked Lacus, as the MS descended into one of the submarine's hangar.

"Why...why must we live in this world?" asked Kira, "I'm very tired Lacus. So tired" (Lacus End SEED)

Lacus took off his and her helmet, and buried his face on her chest. Kira could not help but to break within her embrace.

"Hush...Kira. I'm here with you, always. I will never leave your side" assured her as she stroked his hair adoringly and kissed him.

* * *

Next of MS Gundam SEED: Endless Conflict.

The Unsung War

Both forces now have all the reason they need to escalate the war. STONEHENGE continues to threaten the skies of ZAFT forces. ZAFT are caught off guard when TARC does something they did not expect. ORB decided to ally themselves with GAIS due to STONEHENGE threat. The dying Reavode then confessed something which will stun Kira even more. Lacus may be the only one who can keep Kira's sanity from all the pressure.


End file.
